Horny Horny Hedgehogs
by Paranormal Investigator
Summary: After taking over Freedom HQ again, Scourge runs into Sonic. An array of dark adventures begins. WARNING: Sonic/Scourge slash/bondage/rape.
1. Confrontation

(**A/N: **WARNING: This is a rather dark fanfic despite the ridiculous title name. There will be fighting, blood, bondage, rape, none for the weak. So if you can not stand these things, I suggest leaving now. This story is actually an ongoing role play with me and my friend. For those stickin' around for the dark drama, hope you enjoy!)

--

New Mobotropolis. A faint light can be seen through the trees in the distance. That glow was actually the city's defense system in standby mode. It meant that no one who wasn't welcome in the city was getting in without notice. It meant that he couldn't go on his nightly raid tonight.

A green hedgehog stood alone on a small hill looking at the faint light, frowning. He didn't know how exactly the city's defense system worked so he figured that it was time for a little experimentation. Had to. When shifting from one leg to the other he flinched at the sound of his stomach telling him to make his move. The Suppression Squad had the last laugh; they destroyed his new hangout's food supply before running for the hills. If he wanted to be in any condition to defend what was his then he had to find some food. That meant, without anymore hesitation, that the green hedgehog slide down one side of the Hill smoothly to sprint in the direction of the city with the formerly unique resounding of a Sonic Boom.

A streak of green in black leather came up on the borders of the city fast; weaving his ways through the trees without a hint of difficulty. The sudden jerking motion caused his shades to gradually move out of alignment, though, and forced him to adjust them every few seconds in irritation. He'd been so busy adjusting his gear that he didn't notice he shot passed the borders of the city without being fried on sight (which is what he believed would happen knowing his rotten luck). It seemed that nothing happened at all. A good distance in he put the brakes on to get his bearings ... a little too hard. His sunglasses went flying from the momentum, but he swiftly caught them before they hit the ground. "Heh. That computer-chick ani't so bad." Referring to NICOLE and her seemingly impervious defense of the city. Little did he know that he set off a silent alarm. It wouldn't take long for every Freedom Fighter in the city to know there was an intruder ... and for them to know the intruder's location.

Of course given a certain hedgehog's speed (Sonic's in particular), there was no surprise that he ran the highest chances of finding the intruder first. Sonic wasted no time putting himself at the front of the action and taking initiative with no second thoughts about it, abandoning any further thought of cruising any more along the city streets.

The soles of Sonic's faithful sneakers heated up but never failed him. At the rate in which his speed increased, it didn't take him long at all to figure out who or what had tripped the alarm.

He raced closer to the heart of the wood, the trees beginning to grow closer together, the brambles of the thicket reaching out to him. Of course he was much too agile to fall prey to any offending obstacles and darted over them, realizing then who the smell belonged to, who it was he should have speculated immediately.

When he got too close, Sonic became tense. He was paranoid perhaps, though certain the other knew he was nearby, that his similar acute senses of a presence gave him away.

He had to wonder what he was up to, aware that it couldn't possibly be anything good.

Dirt flew up as Sonic stopped, the figure in which he sought meeting emerald eyes, the sight alone stimulating slight anger, rivalry and a hardheadedness in himself that he disliked.

"Oi! Always a pleasure to see myself again. Well, it would be, if you weren't such an asshole." A hand rose to rest coolly on a lithe hip, an infamous smirk on his face, a trademark of sorts that was never soon forgotten.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that a thing that can break the sound barrier had been coming. Good thing, too. Boomer left with the rest of the Suppression Squad and it's very unlikely that any of them would be coming back. In the time that it took for one of his pointed green ears to swivel off in the general direction of the sound he was already there. If Sonic had came out swinging instead of running his mouth he would've gotten in a free hit given his delay time. Turning on a heel brought him face to face with ... himself. That other self of him. That grinning moron of a hedgehog who everyone seemed to love. Here we go. The kid gloves were coming off.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite ass to kick." He countered smoothly while making minor adjustments to his gloves. The green hedgehog was already approaching, slowly, if only to get off another insult before the inevitable. "You seem tense. Got dumped again, blue? That's a sign of a hedgehog who's stressed; a guy who can't get any no matter how much of a pussy he is." His fangs were clearly visible as he stressed that word. "I'm telling you, dude ... " Suddenly the kid gloves came off. About twenty feet away from his target he went from near zero to two hundred miles per hour, pulling his right hand back for a full speed slam to his other's self stomach. " ... girl's don't dig the nice guy act! "

Sonic's heart nearly leaped into his throat but the blue hedgehog wasn't as off guard as he appeared to be. With such a nonchalant attitude, it was easy to think otherwise. Inwardly, he bristled, nearly distracted by rising anger he intended to soothe with assurance that he was the better self, not Scourge. However, it appeared the two were meant to brawl faster than he had anticipated.

Fortunately, in that nanosecond right before Scourge's fist was to collide with his stomach, fast feet protected him from what would have been a direct hit. He narrowly avoided impact, jumping sideways in another hazy cloud of azure that forced several feet between them. The second his feet made contact, however, he was doing a roll forward, towards him. His body curled up, forcing him into the ground as a spindash was initiated.

The soil was ripped to pieces in the pathway of those razor sharp quills, overly tensed up as he aimed for the green hedgehog without immediate, intending mercy.

That shut Sonic up nicely, Scourge just wasn't expecting to miss him completely. It was a risky move to rush him. Missing meant either a slow recovery time or a face full of dirt at this angle. To spare him that indignity he instinctively rolled into an instinctive ball that couldn't quite be called a spindash. It was way too slow. With blue coming up behind him fast he didn't have an awful lot of time to think. One of his hands grabbed a chunk of the grass as he rolled by it to use as leverage for a last minute counter. His body unrolled an instant before that spiky ball slammed into him, back to the grass, and feet raised a few inches off the ground.

Sonic's shoes seemed to be outdated; only outfitted to deal with friction burns caused by running at high speeds. His new shoes (which were much more stylish, by the way) were much heavier, sturdier, and capable of taking a serious blow or two before coming apart at the seams. He hoped the soles of both of his shoes combined with his powerful leg muscles was enough to stop that spindash dead in its tracks. If not, well, he'd be having a real sore spot in the morning! The area in question throbbed a little just thinking about that terrible possibility. At least ... that's what he thought that was.

Sonic didn't quite expect this. He would have suspected the same maneuver countered back at him or a simple attempt at dodging and countering another means. One he would have hoped he would have been able to avoid after ending his attack.

It appeared he couldn't do that this time. In fact, he slammed into Scourge's defense, his shoes, which shook Sonic's body awfully hard. It launched him back the other way with a surprising jolt, forcing him to unwind from his position and slide across the ground, spines making their mark yet again against the dirt. He found himself in a vulnerable position, outstretched on his back, staring up at the darkened sky. He didn't have a moment to lose when it was Scourge on his tail.

He forced himself to recover immediately in attempt to spare himself from future pain. He started climbing to his feet, emerald eyes searching for the green hedgehog, expecting a foot or another fist coming at him right away.

He held himself at a defensive stance, not planning on another immediate attack just yet of his own. His back was killing him as well as the headache he just sustained after smacking against the ground so roughly. Likewise, the force of impact sent Scourge in the opposite direction but his position was much better then Sonic's so rocking backwards was enough to put him on his feet.

Scourge's feet found solid ground before the palms of his hands pushed him into a wary crouch right around the time his opponent hit the ground. Seeing that sight was enough to get a mocking chuckle out of him that he made sure the other could hear by raising his tone. He stretched his legs a little when he stood up at his full height to confirm that he's still good to fight. Yep. Not much damaged here.

The same couldn't be said for ol' green eyes over there. Taking a breather while sprawled out on his back in a familiar fashion. The position itself was enough to send a mild shiver down Scourge's spine as he approached again. He walked this time to close the distance, briskly, while he kept two light blue eyes focused on his better half straitening his body. That foreboding look in his eyes was well hidden behind those shades. " You done already, blue? " That razor sharp tooth grin couldn't be anymore confident at that moment. So bold that he came within punching (or kicking) distance of the blue hedgehog without a hint of aggression betraying his moves ... yet.

His hands were where the other hedgehog could see them, stretched out slightly on either side of his hips, as if to hint that he could grab him and shut him down at any possible second while he recovered. Was the other hedgehog going to take the hint and fold? A small part of him didn't want him to. The fighter in him wanted the challenge. A growing part of him, however, wanted to see the restless mobian settle, if only for a moment. The green Hedgehog wasn't even remotely sure why he wanted it but he knew that he did. Let's just say that something sparked his curiosity. " Take a breather, windbag. I wanna ask you something. " Then they could get back to fighting ... maybe.

Sonic stiffened, muscles tensing up throughout his slender frame (as if they weren't before) as Scourge neared all too close to his liking before he was capable of getting in a proper standing position first. His chest was heaving a little faster in a pant, heart still going fast on the adrenaline high he had yet to get off of.

Once situated, however, Sonic felt like he could relax a little more, feeling lucky that the green hedgehog decided it was time to run his mouth now. He never faltered when it came to an argument. Always ready and able to express his wit in order to make someone else feel stupid or frustrated.

"Oh?" Sonic looked incredulous, half expecting the fact that maybe he was simply trying to get his guard down.

With a sigh to regulate his breathing a little better, he crossed his arms over his peach fuzz chest, arching a brow ridge questioningly. "Could have said something before. Sort of ruining the mood now, ya know?" The sarcasm was evident while waiting with the impatience of a two year old. The toes of his foot already started tapping against the ground as he waited for an answer.

What he's trying to prove by attempting to have a civil conversation with the recovering hedgehog instead of taking advantage of the situation was anyone's guess. It wasn't like him not to take an opportunity when he saw one. Maybe he was. Not all opportunities involved doing something proactive like kicking someone around until they complied (it just ended that way most of the time). The blue hedgehog had every right to be on his guard.

Faster then he could run he was going to find the self proclaimed conquerer invading his personal space on more then one level. He hoped that the blue hedgehog didn't realize that he was being backed into a corner too early in his approach. If he actually took a step backwards in discomfort he might find his spines touching the nearby trunk of a tree that the green menace hoped to use to his advantage shortly. " I would've, but I was waiting for a good place to spring this question. " Out here. In the forest. Where none of his meddling friends could easily interfere. The forest was pretty winding for someone who couldn't run at their speeds.

Scourge was close now. So close he could pick up those soft breaths his other half took in to calm himself. Almost close enough to hear that erratic heartbeat of his. So similar to his own; like a frightened little hummingbird trapped in a cage. If he played his cards right he might invoke the same visual reaction out of the other hedgehog. How? First by making a very sudden move with his hands.

Scourge's left went for Sonic's right wrist, the dominate hand (hopefully) to keep him from throwing a decent punch when his own right hand went for its target; his hip. A firm grip that would ultimately be used to spin the wary hedgehog around so his front slammed into the trunk of that tree; the wrist and hand he grabbed now locked behind the small of the blue hedgehog's back to hold him against it. He wasn't sure he could hold Sonic, but it would all be worth it to ask his question. Leaning in close to the hedgehog's ear he whispered with a disturbingly odd tone. " If we, you know, did it do you think it would be just sex, incest, or masturbation? " Goddess help him if he wasn't a perverted speed freak.

Sonic felt particularly jumpy when he realized Scourge had been inching closer. He was determined to stay where he was, to not satisfy him with an inch of backing down. Unaware, in the meantime, he had been cornered with a conveniently placed tree behind him.

The seconds that fell between them before Scourge's new idea went into motion were all too intense for the blue hedgehog. His arms had fallen from his chest, foot ceased tapping...

He felt like it was a suspenseful game, an example of which could be considered of Russian Rullet. He didn't know when he was going to strike but bets were he was going to.

Ears perked forward in alarm when the other proved his suspicions; unfortunately acting a little too quick for him. He interpreted Scourge reaching out as a punch, meaning to block, which just got his wrist snagged much easier. His other hand automatically started to respond in an attempt to assault his attacker before he was whirled around and shoved against a hard wooden trunk. His cheek pressed against the bark as his body squirmed violently between him and his assailant, hips bucking, arms squirming.

Sonic's teeth clenched together, gritted and angry; he started to relax his jaw to say something though, something perhaps, particularly threatening. However, he was interrupted by another unpredictability on Scourge's behalf. His expression was priceless. Comical even.

His whole body froze and shuddered at the explicit imagery he put inside his head, making him hope the suggestiveness of his actions were only meant to tease and make him uncomfortable. Certainly, it didn't go any further than that.

In which case, he could play back.

"Considering we're opposites," Sonic recovered, "I do know I'd at least be better." Not that he wanted to test this theory.

Knowing how your opponent's body ticked made it all the easier for Scourge to think of a way to counteract it. He really took Sonic's constant reminder of their relationship to one another to heart. He worked so hard to distinguish himself as a hedgehog in his own right; changing his name, his appearance, and even the way that he fought so he wasn't just another faker. Scourge momentarily forgot his persistent hunger for food in favor of a different type of hunger. While Sonic seemed to be the type to have an endless supply of physical prowess he seemed more the type to have an endless libido. " Better at what? " If Sonic didn't feel uncomfortable enough with this situation or conversation before he would surely get a wake up call now. The gloved hand on his hip moved, thick fingers raking through his short blue fur with just enough pressure to leave an impression when he passed.

Moving from the blue that laid along the curve of his hip to his now vulnerable white underbelly, he persisted with his little conversation. " I'm always on top. If you're my opposite that means you're ... " He couldn't help but snicker. " ... always on the bottom. Explains a lot. "

Furry blue ears drew back in a nervous state at Scourge's persistence. He had hoped he wouldn't pursue the current subject at hand following after his witty retort. The fingers gliding over his hip had him swallowing hard, panic sending his heart into over drive as the hand grew dangerously close to a sensitive area in front of him. He couldn't believe how low he stooped, causing stomach muscles to tighten and tense.

Of course, what Scourge said didn't make him feel any better. And this time he wasn't so willing to say something that would lead to further investigation about their unlikely coupling.

"Sorry, bud." Sonic grunted, eyes narrowing (while trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice), "You're not my type." To further assure this indication, his free arm directed back at Scourge; his elbow hoping to hit something vital.

Scourge would further prove he's a liar to say he didn't enjoy seeing him like this. The term 'nervous wreck' was an understatement when describing the pinned hedgehog. It made him feel like he had truly won. That he'd proven himself to be the better between them. He pushed the limit of his temporary control between them while he had the chance. Sonic was capable of breaking free eventually, he knew, but he wanted to see how far he would go before the hedgehog cried fowl. The tension in his belly was well noted by a briefly retreating finger and thumb that plucked the tightened muscle cruelly for emphasis before resuming his own personal inspection.

He stooped quite low, but he seemed to touch everything but the deal sealer in his exploration. The defining line where his stomach and crotch met, the tops of his thighs, and the middle of one inner thigh with his lone index finger. It snaked ever closer to its target between his legs before a well placed elbow hit him right between his scars. That was a stunner; the area was still a little too sensitive for his liking. The hand that held his wrist was forced to let go to do damage control on his chest while the other ensured his balance.

Sonic was free, for the moment, but not free from his scathing words. " Argh - You sure about that? " He spoke while he regained his footing. " I mean ... I'm strait. I nailed every girl in my city and your city. If you're the opposite of me that means you're gay. " See? He figured that out all on his lonesome! No need for that stupid walrus to give him the details. " Why else would you be all buddy-buddy with Stripey? "

Sonic could breathe so much easier now that he could move again. He hated feeling trapped let alone in such an awkward and perverse predicament as that. A tactic he never would have suspected coming from the other. He took advantage of his release and jumped away from the tree (or any other obstacle that might get him pinned in during the near future); his beige muzzle growing a suspicious pink as Scourge intended to pursue this matter further. A nervousness grew inside of him at the fear that he wouldn't stop. He was used to fighting, heck sometimes he even enjoyed the thrill of it, and the adventure that came with it, but this was unknown territory he was stumbling upon. He's never fought under conditions such as these.

"Ridiculous." Sonic huffed, feeling out of place at the mention of Shadow; he just couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Determined to stop him from saying anything more, and hoping to get his mind back on track to a normal match that often erupted between them, he decided to keep him from talking by initiating another assault.

Sonic kicked off with his powerful legs, springing into the air and defying gravity by using it against its self, in a boost to launch himself at Scourge. He didn't just jump at him, once more his body wound into a tight ball, attempting a homing attack on his rival with impressive velocity.

Shadow was part of the reason he was cautious about going into the depths of New Mobotropolis. The city was Sonic's home turf. He was certain that all of Sonic's little hang-on friends would interfere in a supposedly one on one fight. It always seemed like he was the one being jumped! Not this time. This time he had the blue hedgehog all to himself! " Hmph. " All that he could get out before the other hedgehog sprung into action. Scourge thought he had an advantage in this clash, though, and wouldn't let the opportunity go to waist.

His own knees quickly bent, the same fingers that just caressed the attacking hedgehog's body tapping at the ground in calculated anticipation, before propelling himself forward in a powerful spinning leap. For a moment it looked like the two different colored spike balls were going to collide with each other, but it seemed like the green one's aim was a little off. Instead of crashing into him he sailed strait pass him on the left side. A clear miss, or what is? Either way the hedgehog likely had to recover unless he wanted his body to create a good sized hole in the ground.

Sonic spun on, certain to wreck havoc on whatever he touched, it was just too bad it wasn't Scourge. Of course, Scourge had the ability of matching him if he was fast enough. However, instead of this predictable maneuver, he decides to sail past him; a little confusing and hard for Sonic to comprehend. He supposed he was just dodging him until he saw a better opportunity to attack.

He landed a lot more gracefully this time around. He landed with a crouch, a hand pressed against the ground to help push and straighten him back up as he turned on his heels, looking back at where Scourge had landed near the same time as himself.

Ears twitched in irritability, ears laid down in a distinctly aggressive manner, rather than the sheepish one from before. Instead of allowing another break between them (considering how the last one ended up) Sonic decided to rush him. He kicked off his right foot and sent himself racing forward, his intent to drive his shoulder against Scourge's chest and tackle him.

In a battle this fast Scourge didn't have much time to formulate a plan or think ahead. Instead he had to take every blow the best he could while giving off a few of his own. Certain that two homing attacks would end in a dead heat he decided to try a sneakier attack instead. His body snapped around while uncurling from that ball to face his opponent. His boots came back to land on the bark at the top of the tree he was really aiming for all along. The pressure of his body combined with the sheer speed thrown behind it in his jump was enough to cause the organic material to bend slightly in his favor, just like he wanted, while aiming for his target again.

This time they would clash, but this time he was quite certain that there would be a winner between them. Once the tree reached its bending limit it snapped back into place to propel him towards his target with more speed than he could hope to build up faster on the dense forest floor in close quarters with his opponent. Sonic was rushing forward with his shoulder, he saw, so he had no choice but to go for it. That hand that had been surprisingly gentle seconds before balled into a fist thrown back wildly before being propelled forward. Sonic went for the chest. Scourge went for that thick skull of his. Sonic would likely knock the wind out of him if he somehow missed in this rapidly closing quarters, but he would likely knock the blue hedgehog unconscious if he connected. Whenever they collided, it never had a good ending. Sonic appeared to be running into foul luck in his heroic attempts to thwart potential evil, the ending of their head to head greetings resulting in something more painful for him. This time was no different.

To add on to that achy back and a previously hurting head was an even more powerful migraine. Although he did try to avoid it, realizing the other's move a little too late, his knuckles grazed his cheek bone, while his shoulder continued its collision with Scourge.

Like the green hedgehog predicted, the worse case scenario was dealt to Sonic; and he had even been slowed down, taking away from the powerful run that would have tempted to crush Scourge's chest.

Sonic collapsed, extremely dazed, and bordering on the line of unconsciousness.


	2. Kidnapping

At least Sonic got in a decent shot off him this time. Scourge knew there was little that he could do to stop that shoulder from coming so he did his best to even the odds with the punch. Tensing didn't stop a desperate gasp from passing his lips seconds before a rough landing. His body rolled a few feet away from his blue counterpart to come to rest on his now throbbing chest. Now his own breathing was clearly audible as he took in a few quick breaths to fill his lungs with oxygen.

The hedgehog Hell-bent on proving something didn't just lay even if it seemed like a good idea to take a moment to recover. Oh no. He struggled to push his shaken body to his hands and knees prematurely so he can check on the other hedgehog's condition. It was a very close call, but the first glance at the dazed form laying a few feet away led him to believe that he was ahead of the game. His confidence swelled once again, and along with it he found the strength to pull himself together. He may not have been all there at the moment but he could certainly put on a front. " Better ... " A crude cough interrupted him this time. " ... than me? " He crawled back into close quarters with the other hedgehog. Here's hoping that Sonic didn't come to his senses too quickly. " What a joke. " Was that the sound of metal clicking against metal just out of the blue hedgehog's line of sight?

Quills were flattened a little more than naturally against Sonic's back as he rested miserably on his stomach. His body still seemed indecisive as to whether it should spare him from the trauma and knock him out or force him through it. He barely registered Scourge's voice but his mind started to clear up gradually. His eyelids fluttered open to a world swimming around him and he thought he heard something else aside from something Scourge had said. "Ugnn..."

He was a little too out of it to address it right away, the area the other made contact with throbbing agonizingly the more awake and aware he became.

Scourge was preparing to take his investigation one step further. This time there would be no interruptions. The sound that may or may not have been heard by the pained hedgehog was the sound of Scourge removing a few of those long black strips from his leather jacket. They were for more then just decorative purposes. When fully detachable they were actually quite functional.

Sonic would once again feel a hand on his wrist. This time his touch was anything but gentle. He skillfully placed a looped piece of leather on one wrist and then the other before tightening the bindings with a harsh tug of the stray strap. A clip similar to a belt buckle clip secured the knot in place through a preformed hole; effectively binding his wrists behind his back. He wasn't done, though. Another piece of leather was looped around his upper legs, across his thighs, and tightened in the same matter. He made sure to make that binding especially tight. Maybe now he wished that he had been knocked out; in a matter of seconds he'd be completely immobilized. This caused him to grunt uncomfortably as his dizziness started to lighten up to the point he was fully aware of his surroundings; and in which resulted in his timid struggles, gradually growing stronger.

"Oh, come on..." Sonic groaned in frustration, looking up the best he could at Scourge as he waited all too late to recover from that horrific collision. He was almost surprised he didn't just take him out right away rather than bind him like this. Then again, when you're in an enemy relationship as big as this, you'd actually expect something worse dragged out into a bigger scene of conjured drama. Nothing of which Sonic was looking forward to.

The 'darker' hedgehog wasn't going to risk losing this wonderful opportunity by getting sloppy too close to victory either. " Come on? Have it your way. " Just as Sonic's world began to settle around him he might find himself getting dizzy again; vision becoming a blur when the green one hoisted him up and over one shoulder with a heave. One arm tightened around his torso to hold him down while the other repositioned him so his belly laid across the top of his own shoulder. That hand lingered longer than it should have after making the adjustment.

The tips of his fingers passively stroked the back of the captured hedgehog's thighs moments before he went into a full sprint. His 'dead weight' threw him off in his run slightly and made him grab onto something for extra leverage to keep both of them from tumbling to the ground at a high rate of speed. That something just so happened to be Sonic's leg just inches below the curve of his rear; a relatively tender spot. He was not used to carrying others. He was always one to look out for only himself after all.

The repositioning just fueled the growing fire, causing blue legs to kick, gloved fingers to flex into emotional fists as his body writhed, making running for Scourge that much harder to deal with. Granted, he could count it as his own fault when he had placed his hand there that started the squirming to begin with. "Let go of me!"

Having him fight like this made the green hedgehog consider the Great Gorge which was just about ten miles away from here. Throwing Sonic over and seeing if he sinks or floats in the rough rapids of the river below might have been worth the trouble of taking him further than he originally intended. Then again, with the other beginning to get some fight in him didn't make it likely that he would get all the way there without incident. " You sure about that? " He hadn't bothered to answer until he sped off. A drop at this speed would very likely leave him in worst condition than he was now.

The scenery around them changed dramatically in a blink of an eye. Those almost claustrophobic trees were just a distant memory once he cut through a field, over some hills, and to the other side where a place that should have been familiar to both of them resided. The artificial hill of Freedom HQ was the first noticeable landmark from a distance. The flagpole was still there, but Scourge ripped the actual flag off of it one day in boredom.

" I think you should relax a bit, dude. No need to be such a tight ass. " How tight of an ass, he intended to find out very shortly. Not wanting the blue hedgehog to forget who had the upper hand in this situation, he stopped close to the tree stump slide entryway. He reached down with the hand not cradling the hedgehog to flip the top open before casually allowing Sonic to roll off his shoulder and into the hole. Bound and already wounded it was guaranteed not to be a nice ride, but at least there was a nice pile of hay waiting to cushion his fall at the bottom. What else laid down there? It was hard to tell. There was nothing visible in darkness.

Though the ride was still uncomfortable, Sonic wasn't complaining, at least not about that. He couldn't see very well considering the lighting ordeal and his bonds kept holding him fast, assuring he wouldn't be able to get enough leniency of strength or speed to break free anytime soon. He was at least able to sit upright, taking a bit of an effort to throw his balance in the right away before he was able to.

It was then he noticed that a certain green hedgehog didn't follow him down the slide. He didn't plan to. Instead the entryway was locked up again so Scourge could head around the front. The room he was bound in was completely devoid of light, and it stayed that way for an agonizing minute or two. Just what was going to happen to him? Maybe he would die here ultimately, or maybe things would become much, much, worst and he would only wish for death. The wait could have been more traumatizing than the end result.

A bit of light from the outside slithered into the room along with a brief draft of fresh air. It lasted for only a few seconds before the front door of Freedom HQ slammed shut, and locked. He could hear him approaching; taking his dear sweet time to draw out the entire process. Sonic felt a warm hand touching his body, his face in particular, before that cocky tone of his hit the air once more. " I got you ... but now what am I gonna do with you? " It was obvious he was enjoying every minute of this; and at the first sign of contact, Sonic had instantly jerked back, nearly tipping over as he avoided the touch like it was poison.

" Have any ideas? "

Grinding his teeth together, ears pinned back once more in aggression, Sonic bristled; "Let me go?" It certainly seemed like a good idea to him.

" Maybe. " Not a hint of malice in Scourge's tone as he considered the possibilities that this situation could lead to. Seeing his other half jerk away in such a disrespectful manner was enough to get him back in the spirit of things. He quickly reached out to give him a rough shove while he tried to regain his balance from his own actions, knocking him over. " I want that mud hole you call a city in exchange for that. Gonna give that cripple King a personal eviction at that. " Yeah ... he really thought he had good leverage here, or maybe he's a bit delusional, or maybe it was a combination of the two.

" I'll get on them about this tomorrow. Tonight ... " He leaned over to snatch the hedgehog by the long strap of his wrists bindings. " ... it's just you and me. " There was something about those words, perhaps the way he said them, that made the very idea of spending a few hours with a guy who's essentially just like him the worst thing imaginable. The implication was sickeningly obvious.

Sonic was trying to sit back up by the time the green hedgehog grabbed the strap, the presence of which having already rubbed his skin raw from how carelessly tight it was. The actions interrupted what he had in mind to say as he swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling a tad nervous by his last ominous words. No doubt that entailed nothing good.

"What? Didn't have enough sleepovers when you were a kid?" A poor attempt at wit, he was at least able to mask what fear would have otherwise showed in his voice, "Don't get too cocky yet. There's no way I'm going to let you take over; as far as I'm concerned, good will always triumph over evil. So if I were you, I'd just go ahead and give up now." Pretty big words for someone in his predicament but he's been in worse situations before. He could get through this, no sweat. Right?

Sonic's doppleganger's eyes were good enough in the dark. He could see the silhouette of the fallen hedgehog's body as he struggled to maintain some level of dignity. The sight was enough to curl his lips in the beginnings of a smirk. Not even a little bit of trash talk could defer his intentions. " Hey now. No one wants to go to bed alone at night. It's no fun. " Then he turned and started to walk off. Had Sonic noticed that he didn't let go of that leather strap before he started? It's still held tight in his left hand.

A bit of a tug was all the warning he got before what little slack was on that piece of leather ran out. He hadn't realized it either so it resulted in him clumsily falling over, looking a little surprised. He struggled to somehow comply without having to be dragged but ended up sliding across the floor on his ass more than anything. Where was he going? Over to the rooms on the other side.

Scourge decided to make small talk while he messed with the door. " You're better than nothin', but not by much. Dude, you're too far into this good guy, bad guy shit. It's annoying. The real world don't work that way. There isn't any damn body on this entire planet who's really bad or really good ... even you, blue. " He cracked the door a little before swinging it open completely. This room did have a little light in it; a fitting neon green strip around the perimeter that illuminated both of them as soon as the door opened. The room might be a little familiar to Sonic; this used to be his room!

Most of the old furniture was taken out of his room, smashed up, lit on fire, and pushed off the side of a cliff in the Suppression Squad's first few hours of self-amusement. Scourge had made a few trips between his home dimension and Mobius before the liberty was taken from him to get a few things more befitting his tastes. Sonic was turned off by the prospect the green hedgehog had taken it over as well as the entire base, the reminder hitting him suddenly and putting him in an even worse mood.

How did he let things get this far? Well, they did, and things weren't exactly looking up for him right now either. If only the other Freedom Fighters realized what happened, they could easily invade Freedom HQ and overpower Scourge. But then at what cost? He was certain the other was going to use his capture for all it was worth.

No, as much as he didn't like it, he was stuck.

"Ya know, you could have given me some warning." He grunted idly, ignoring his earlier remarks while indicating the unceremonious manner in which he had tugged him along. He had fallen in a sitting position when he paused, but had to wonder if Scourge planned on moving him further. And after that... then what? He was about to find out.

" Fine. Here's a warning; I'm going to drag you over to the bed, throw you on it, fuck you until I get tried, and castrate you or somethin'. " His voice trailed off because he hadn't really thought about what he would do after the third step in the process. He didn't think he would get that far, either, but now that he was here he didn't want to show the blue hedgehog that he'd been at a loss to what to do.

Again he tugged, fair warning, before pulling him across the threshold and roughly kicking the door closed behind him out of habit. The three entryways leading into Freedom HQ were sealed; he didn't have to worry too much about interference tonight.

"W-Wait. What?" Sonic's expression would have been comical if not for the dark reasoning behind it. He watched Scourge approach the bed, stopping at the nightstand beside it to open and dig through a drawer for a few items that were placed on top of the stand. He would have tried to get away but with his mobility limited, he could do nothing to thwart Scourge's efforts on his next move. He reached for Sonic, taking him by the scruff of his neck right between his lowest head quill and his first back quill while winding that piece of leather attached to his wrist binds to get a good hold. A quick breath, and then he heaved him up to toss him on the bed like a piece of luggage. He was really taking the 'King Complex' to a whole new level, it seemed. Scourge stole a new bed for himself for the invasion; an old style iron canopy bed draped with black curtains that were currently tied back. Truthfully ... it wasn't his idea. Fiona picked out the bed. He nearly forgot how tacky that bitch was before he left a 'good' impression.

Turning back to the bed he noticed that little bound ball of blue fur wiggling its way to the edge in an attempt to get away. Scourge circled around and took hold of Sonic's left ankle; ever mindful to keep himself out of kicking range of the right. " An' where do you think you're going? The floor? You don't wanna get banged on the floor. It gives you one Hell of a case of carpet burn, 'specially with how fast I can go. " The way Scourge talked about it he made it seem like they were having a conversation about the weather! Completely calm and casual, but he couldn't let his guard down until his rival was completely immobilized. First thing's first; he had to get the hedgehog's legs tied down. He knew from experience that Sonic was nothing without his legs. That's why he leaned in a bit to fasten the object in his hands around his ankle. It happened with a sharp steel click; a metal shackle attached to a stretching cord with a clip on the end. He stretched it out to attach the other end to a bedpost.

Sonic's eyes were wide. He fought to kick him while he was at it but was at a great disadvantage. He never would have dreamed he'd be fighting to keep himself from enduring something like this. Things like this just didn't happen to him. Sure, he's went through a hell of a lot, met Death many times and brushed him off like nothing; but he was completely new to this scene. He had never even considered the possibilities of one of his enemies thinking about doing something so vile and sickening.

He strained with all his might to snap the restraints keeping his arms from being mobile. One leg was already down, the only thing he had freed now was his other, and somehow he didn't think that was going to be enough to fight Scourge off. The panic that flickered in his eyes could no longer be veiled.

"Come on, Scourge -- heh, buddy... You don't want to do this. Can't you just beat me up instead?" He felt stupid for suggesting even that but he was growing a little desperate here.

Scourge picked up on the desperation in his voice, in his movements, and even a slight alteration in his breathing from his struggles. He managed to knock that cocky son of a bitch down a peg and he didn't even touch him yet. Sonic picked the wrong hedgehog to mess with this time. He was in over his head, and did he know why? It was because Scourge knew things about Sonic that his other enemies couldn't even fathom. He was Sonic, technically, and he knew his own fears and limitations. So when it came to figuring out how Sonic worked he had to ask himself whether he would be afraid of that or would it be the opposite. Trial and error, but he seemed to be right on the money so far.

Sonic Prime couldn't stand being restrained, just like him, and was beginning to grow more desperate with each passing moment. Scourge circled around to the desk to grab two more shackles before approaching the bed again. One was temporarily shoved into his pocket while he worked his magic with the other, causing him to muffle a rather loud obection. " Buddy? I thought I was the asshole here. " Foot. In. Mouth.

He went for his other leg and made one quick adjustment before making a further move. The strap of leather he used to initially bind Sonic back in the forest was hastily removed from his thighs and pulled away. His grip on the other's ankle tightened since he was certain Sonic wouldn't like the idea of his thighs being spread before the shackle was applied. " I'm just playing my part. I'm the asshole, the douche, the sick-o, that evil son of a bitch, and whatever else you might be thinking, yeah? I just don't have it in my wicked little heart to be the good guy an' let you go. " That shackle was going on whether he wanted it or not. " I will beat you up a little when we get into it if you want. I didn't know you were into that. " He smirked.

The seconds ticked by and the suspense was coming back, reminding Sonic of what was soon to come as soon as Scourge was ready. This preparation included getting his other leg tied down, the strap on his thighs at least freed. That gave him no sense of relief whatsoever; and the blue hero was well informed his sweet-talk wasn't about to get him out of this fiasco.

He tried jerking his leg free of Scourge's hold before he could shackle it, he really did, but it was no use.

"Go to hell!" He snapped, his nerves getting the better of him. He normally didn't lose it under stressful situations but this wasn't exactly one of those adventures he's grown to love; the thrill of danger and excitement had always gave him a twisted sense of enjoyment. But he felt nothing for this. Not yet anyway.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was expecting one of the Freedom Fighters to just burst in any second. He was expecting even Scourge to slip up; or suddenly be able to weaken his bonds and escape. Something like that always happened. He always found a way of getting out of things at the last second. Even with this thought in mind, he was not reassured.

He could only be lucky for so long, right?

Chances are no one was going to pick up on what happened to the blue blur until the morning, at least. Just having the hedgehog to himself for the night was all that Scourge could hope for. Having his ass kicked by every Freedom Fighter there ever was or will be would be worth it if it meant leaving a lasting impression on their leader. This would be a night that Sonic would never forget. He would make sure of it. " I'm gonna but not anytime soon, too bad for you. " Scourge was just out of his sight when he said that, messing with the bed posts.

He circled around to the other side of the bed where the nightstand was one last time, but not without taking a passing glance at the hedgehog's compromising position. He had an excellent view at his angle, one that made him chuckle darkly. " Now I see why you're so angry. " That had to be some type of sick joke, but just what was he implying with that statement? His line of sight lined up quite nicely with the blue hedgehog's bare crotch. Just a sore shot while he was already down and out.

He quickly grabbed one last thing from the dresser to stuff in his pockets before closing the drawer. Even if Sonic wasn't looking at the lecherous hedgehog the shift of the bed when he climbed on top of it was hard to miss. He crawled up to his bound body and slowly positioned himself on top of it. A knee was planted on either side of his rival's narrow waist, while he placed a hand on the bed to either side of his shoulders. Then he leaned in, face to face, only to say in a matter of factuality tone of voice. " ... you have a small penis. "


	3. Molestation

"Fuck you!" The outburst was sudden and too quick for him to reconsider what he just said. Sonic immediately regretted those words, certain the other would take advantage of the interpretation at such a bold statement.

"Get off!" ...Unwittingly, he could probably do the same with that one too.

His innocence was sickeningly adorable; more sickening then adorable in Scourge's own sky blue eyes. How he ever managed to bag any type of woman was beyond him. It did make his mind wonder which, if Sonic didn't pick it up by now, was usually going to be a very bad thing for him. Scourge's hands started to travel around the same time as his mind. Starting at the shoulders, then briefly over the outer limits of his chest before trickling down his sides to his hips.

He was pleasantly surprised himself at how natural his motions felt so far. He was certain that he was going to be at least a little disgusted at the idea of screwing his rival's brains out (though he'd never say it aloud or even admit to doing it). So far? Nothing. Nothing too bad. Feels kind of like a chick's hips, he thought while he took a firm grip of Sonic's to pull them upwards as he moved his downwards. The result was their first truly perverse physical contact. Crotch against crotch. Fur against fur. It was enough to send a cold shudder down his spine; clear arousal.

" I'm not gonna be the only one who gets off on this, I bet. " He muttered more to himself than the other hedgehog. Scourge never imagined he'd get a kick out of touching another guy like this. He'd never done so before. In truth he was still a little wary of it. It was the only reason why he took his dear sweet time in testing the waters. He tried his luck at grinding against his hips again harder, much more confident this time. Sonic's lean frame shuddered against him, his mind working extra hard to figure out what he should do before any further violation of his personal space could commence. Nothing.

It wasn't the hands that got to him anyway, it was the action that happened right after, bare groins in contact with one another, sending jolts of unwanted friction into him. He inhaled sharply, turning his head to look away from his captor. Fingers flexed behind him into fists; legs started jerking against their restraints.

Sonic had to bite down on his bottom lip to stifle the yip that started to rise, transformed into a guttural grunt instead when Scourge gyrated his hips into his, causing his lithe body to shiver.

His eyes squeezed shut briefly, and his ears flattened; "Stop it!" He scolded, disgust brewing through his facial expression as well as humiliation. His stomach churned unsettlingly, feeling as if it was tying its self into knots.

"You sick bastard. Get the hell off of me!"

This time he backed off, but it wasn't from Sonic's begging or insistence that he did. That physical contact sent more of a jolt through his body than he expected. A shock of electricity with little pulses that he could still feel crawling across his skin. Had to get his bearings. His onslaught was only delayed for approximately five seconds before he moved in for the kill once more. This time his hands just tapped those trembling little hips that he'd previously been fascinated with before, sliding behind the pinned hedgehog, up his back, to grab a hold of his wrists. He knew his own restraints well enough that he didn't need to look at them to undo them.

Though Sonic was freed of the binding leather he was not free of him. A hand took each of his wrists and forced them upwards, over his head, which was an action that made the green hedgehog slide forward and down into his captive. Scourge just hovered over him on hands and knees before. This new position laid him down on top of Sonic; quite the opposite of 'get off'.

" Heh. That the best you can do? " He tried his best to sound genuinely surprised. " You're supposed to be the big hero, protect people and shit, and you can't even save yourself from this? " He wanted to be insulting, to get under his skin. But as expected he wasn't so docile when his burning wrists were exposed to air and freed from their bindings; Sonic had attempted to fight him, hit him, anything he could. But in place of what held his hands behind his back, Scourge pressed his against the sheets just above his head, immobilizing before any progress could really be made.

His body twisted beneath the other's in effort to free his arms, consequently rubbing their hips against each other all over again. Sonic did what he could to ignore this, certain if he could just get a hand free, he could at least wipe that annoying look off his face with a nasty punch.

"Shut up." He glared, attempting to regain what pride rather than shrink sheepishly against him from this new experience. He couldn't help it. He was trying, but the panic was still there.

"You'll pay for this." What more could he do but fling around empty threats at this point, a warning he already knew wouldn't go heeded, no matter how many times he'd try. But he did try.

A metal shackle was placed around his right hand shortly followed by a cord strung up to the bed. His left wrist would follow soon after. Both hands held onto his wrist to force it to the bed so it too could be restrained despite the other's hasty jerks. It didn't take long to completely subdue the blue hedgehog under him; all four limbs in shackles attached to a black cord which was in turn tied to the four posts of the bed. The cord had about six inches of slack each to them if he pulled against them hard; just enough for him to lift his arms or feet off the bed a few inches if he absolutely had to. No matter how hard he tried, in the end Sonic was stretched into a position feeling incredibly vulnerable.

" Famous last words. " So many told him he'd pay, but none were able to deliver just yet. Scourge would just continue doing what he pleased until that day.

He took a moment to admire his handiwork before taking a hold of the restrained hedgehog's chin in his right hand. He forced face to face contact and hoped that his eyes would follow. " I never even dreamed of fucking a dude before. " His other hand laid on his chest momentarily before working its way down south. " Tonight I'll make an exception ... "

The only thing Sonic could do at that point was try to keep composure over his face and he already felt as if he was failing. Even if he had succeeded it was impossible to keep his body from shaking; inside him experiencing fear, true fear he hadn't felt in a really long time.

Despite the strain he put into stopping him from placing him in such a precarious, spread-eagle position, Sonic was left feeling more vulnerably exposed now than he ever could.

His tanned chest gave him away easily, rising fast. This pace increased after Scourge's left hand started to wander suspiciously towards his lower regions. Sonic stared back into those conniving, malicious eyes; his head shaking desperately in his grasp, a gesture that meant quite obviously 'no.'

Too stunned to say anything else? That was just fine with him. Made it much easier for Scourge to concentrate on the matter at hand. His grip had tightened when Sonic began shaking his head erratically in what he thought was yet another attempt to get away. Not this time. Luckily the blue blur would be given the grace of not having to stare into those lecherous eyes a second longer. He forced Sonic's head down until his chin touched his breastbone. The new angle would give him the best view of just where his hand was headed and just what his hand was doing.

White gloved fingers weaved down the tanned fur of his underbelly to their final destination. It wasn't a strait line, he staggered from one side to the other like a drunk to draw out the process. When he finally got to his destination he decided to try and get another jolt out of the blue hedgehog. Scourge opened his hand to cover his crotch completely, applying a fair amount of pressure by rubbing the sensitive area with a smooth back and forth motion. He rubbed him like this for more then just a few seconds this time. Blue eyes were focused on his body, his face, to gage his reaction depending on where he rubbed. He was awfully curious about the other hedgehog's reactions. He knew how he liked to be rubbed whenever he wanted to get a hard on. Question was whether Sonic would like the same method he used, or the opposite?

It wasn't until after his hand started wandering down did the blue hedgehog realize what he intended to do, to his embarrassment, he got to see what Scourge was doing with his hand, and struggled relentlessly not to over react. It was like trying to watch your first shot at the doctor's office, making it that much harder to endure. His hips twitched, tempted to buck; but he wasn't having that. He tried to make himself as flat as possible as Scourge's heated palm and hand pressed over his unprotected sheath. He shut his eyes as if he could hide from it all; his cheeks were crimson though you could barely tell under the lighting that colored the room.

Warmth started to pool into his groin shamefully, making him even more desperate. "Stop touching me!"

" Open your eyes. " There was a certain firmness behind Scourge's tone that hinted that this would be the first and last time he would make that request before he made him regret not listening to him. " Just 'cause you're gonna be my bitch doesn't mean you should act like one. " He lightened up on his hand just enough to flex his fingers, stretching, and then repositioned himself so he laid slightly off center from his blue counterpart.

Almost on his side with one hand holding his head while the other hovering over his crotch. He descended on his target again after his readjustment, searching. The blood flowing to his crotch was going to betray him if this touching persisted. Scourge got a general idea of where he needed to search to find that narrow slit well hidden in their fur. The one that led to a pouch that normally held their most intimate parts from plain sight. It was hard to find when you didn't know where to look, but he had a general idea. He knew his body so it didn't take long to find the right place.

The tips of his fingers rubbed the fur and flesh of his crotch in rough circles but through the entire time Sonic would not open his eyes. The command Scourge gave opened a very small gate of opportunity on his behalf. He'd take what he could to oppose him, including this one moment.

He was stubborn, even under these conditions; he hadn't intended on breaking down and crying anytime soon. He was certain to be traumatized in the prospect he wouldn't be forgetting this night ever. He couldn't even imagine fighting Scourge now that he had this moment to hang over his head. But he was getting ahead of himself; he hasn't fucked him yet.

Such a stubborn little fuck! Scourge narrowed his eyes sharply as he didn't seem to realize the seriousness of the situation or he was doing this on purpose and anticipated the worst.

Sonic groaned in distress but not from any retaliation yet. After feeling the movement of his tantalizing fingers before, brushing over a most sensitive area around the entry way that concealed a confused member, Sonic's response had stirred something more favorable to the green hedgehog. He tried to shift his hips to the side, however, to avoid it if at all possible, but when he did this, or attempted to, his body objected; thrusting up once, and catching himself off guard. Sonic was ashamed.

It was then he was given a very brief mercy in which Scourge removed the hand forcing his chin to look at the scene below. His captor brought his hand to his mouth where he bit down on the cloth at the tip of his middle finger, a subliminal message, and used his teeth to pull the glove clear off his hand. He didn't care where it landed. He didn't even notice. Scourge was already putting his now bare hand to work.

Something was feeling around the base of his tail. The green hedgehog gripped the base of his tail with his thumb and forefinger while his other hand continued its rough rubbing of his crotch. He turned his bare hand slightly so he could prod around further. Another finger, probably the pinky, was now circling his tailhole. It was then the buck threw him off. Scourge actually jumped at the sudden movement, then he smirked. " Someone's eager. " And with that he started to work that finger into his ass, slowly ...

Sonic grimaced, having hoped Scourge wouldn't have noticed the mistake he made with his hip motions before. He concerned himself with something else though, a something he wasn't ready for, nor ever could be.

"W-Wait..." Blue gasped, feeling one of his fingers begin to wedge into the nervous pucker, muscles flexing. His body was tense, that much was obvious already, but now Scourge could feel it. Sonic was incredibly tight, a narrow passage having never been explored by another.

Hearing his voice just cut through his concentration was enough to make Scourge hesitate, but not stop, with his actions. Sonic's tension was obvious. He was having a difficult time fitting even his pinky finger in that plump little hole of his. How was he going to manage anything else? " You want me to stop, blue? " There wasn't any teasing in his voice that time. He was too busy trying to get a rise out of him to force that kind of malice in his voice.

His index finger finally found its target. He briefly withdrew to remove the glove from that hand now to leave both bare before heading back to his work. He placed his index finger at the top of his pouch's slit and gradually worked his way to the bottom, applying pressure for emphasis. " You really want me to stop? " Once he got to the bottom he worked his way back to the top, fingering him.

Sonic held his breath for an eternity of seconds as the awkward fingering from his backside was accompanied by the discovery in the front. He swallowed again and grunted as the finger (now bare) had started moving, brushing in all the (right) wrong ways against his sheath. His body shook beneath his touch, reacting every way, if just slightly, to the other's caresses and unwanted contact; like a puppet on strings.

There was a mix of emotions swarming inside of Sonic, none of them he felt he could rightfully express. His fingers flexed into another pair of fists, claws digging into his palms against his gloves, pinching skin and trying to distract him from the tantalizing violation he endured.

"Y-Yes!" He practically yelped, opening his eyes to give a good stern glare in Scourge's direction, hatred resonating from those emerald hues like nothing before.

Sonic's body was betraying him. He could scream 'No!' until those Mobians in New Mobotropolis finally heard him and came to his aide, but his body gave away a completely different message. That's why Scourge wasn't too keen on stopping. Still ... a more devious idea began to formulate in his mind.

After a few not-so-gentle strokes along his slit, his finger sunk deep into the pouch in an attempt to touch the flesh that was no doubt hardening inside. He could feel that all too familiar heat; that arousal that he'd felt every time he had to fly solo to get his fix. Scourge did not actually touch the other hedgehog's penis but he came dangerously close before withdrawing his hands completely. The one from his crotch and the other that failed to find a hole in the defense of his asshole. They both left his body completely so he could idly smear the faint moisture that accumulated on them across the bedspread.

" Have it your way, blue. " He huffed in a teasing fashion before lifting himself off of the bed. What was happening? Was this a major victory for the bound hedgehog? Scourge pushed his weight so he straddled the other hedgehog again. This time he was mindful not to touch him anywhere. Instead he looked down at him curiously before he did something else entirely. His soiled hands gently removed the leather jacket from his shoulders and tossed it to the floor behind him. The shades were the next to go; a bit more care was taken in tossing them onto the nightstand beside the bed. Scourge had casually stripped himself until he was naked with the exception of his shoes. He didn't intend on taking them off. In the faint lighting of the room, lit only by that green tint, his body had an eerily identical shape to the one laying under him. And now he waited, but for what?


	4. Defeat

Sonic was afraid but this identified emotion wasn't new; hadn't been since Scourge started this whole mess. Normally when he experienced fear, however, he usually got past it pretty quickly. He was good at even fooling himself sometimes but what he was really scared of went a little deeper than the simple fact Scourge was molesting him. He was afraid he might actually enjoy it.

He never had trouble like this when it came to controlling his body, remaining true to himself. But he was beginning to feel corrupted and he didn't want it to last. He was Sonic the Hedgehog. What kind of hero was he if he could let this happen?

He shut his eyes, head turning the opposite way of Scourge as he explored deeper with the finger in the front, stimulating the area, and indeed hiding a not-so flaccid dick.

He was actually surprised Scourge stopped. What hope he wanted to believe in, however, was pushed aside by the reality of the situation. He couldn't dream of Scourge just stopping now.

As he climbed on top of him, eyes peered up once more at the other, looking questioningly; and dreading what answers he might find. The air between them grew silent aside from Sonic's irregular breathing; and the hedgehog couldn't resist.

"What are you going to do?"

His ever growing uncertainty was matched with Scourge's ever growing confidence. Without the red sunglasses Scourge habitually hid behind, his expression was on full display. He had nothing to hide. That ever-present smirk was still lingering on his lips, threatening to grow into a mocking grin if the other hedgehog dared to show another sign of his weakness. His eyes never left the other male's body. Though now he primarily focused on his counterpart's face he couldn't help but shoot a look or two down his chest and stomach to watch his crotch. Nothing yet, but he was certain he could stir Blue's body even further.

He then made his move; the fingers in his left hand twitching slightly when he reached down for the other hedgehog's body. He stopped just short of touching Sonic's cheek, only short of making contact with his fur and skin by millimeters. His reply was simple. " ... Nothin'. " As if that much was obvious. His hand started a trail down his cheek to his chin, fingers almost brushing the peach fur there, only to back off without making any contact at all.

Scourge teased him now; coming so dangerously close to touching him while being careful not to make any physical contact. The implication remained. He etched out a trail along the other hedgehog's chest, circling where he knew the nipples to be, and then moved further down to that crotch that he rubbed relentlessly seconds before. " You told me not to touch you and I'm not gonna ... " He could feel the heat of his crotch. That familiar heat was so inviting, but he only imitated the gesture that he made before millimeters from his slit. That same prodding index finger came out to 'pretend' to press down on his slit while he worked his way to the bottom. He knew the motion so well that he knew the approximate place to stop before running his finger back to the top. " ... since you obviously don't want this. " This? What was this? Him, and everything he had to offer.

Despite the fact he wasn't touching him directly, Blue caught on to his intentions; and the lewd suggestiveness of it kept in his mind and body, making him sexually frustrated. He tried to take advantage of this situation, however. He knew he was riled up in ways he didn't want to be, but now that Scourge was trying something else, he hoped he'd be able to turn it against him. To not react and discourage the idea completely.

He tried to focus on something else. Anything. Heck, even Eggman naked; and though that was an utterly repulsive thought, it didn't completely eradicate the implications that were vivid in his mind, thanks to Scourge.

"No. I don't." He assured further, his voice cracking in the middle and making him frustrated and embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Get off of me. I don't want you touching me, period."

Scourge wasn't going to lose this battle. He had already won in his mildly delirious mind. All he had to do was seal the deal. Sonic made it clear that he wasn't going down without a fight. He wanted a fight? Fine, he was going to give him one Hell of one. This was unfamiliar territory for them both, but he had the distinctive advantage of clearly having more sexual experience than his counterpart. He knew what he had to do to make a girl crack, and more importantly he knew what he needed to do to make himself crack. Figuring out how Sonic ticked would be cakewalk.

Again, Scourge would call his bluff, but this was strike two for him when he came to getting to home base. If he couldn't break his rival down soon he would have to resort to drastic measures. Sonic, for all that he had to fear at the moment, didn't have to add the possibility of being raped to his ever growing list of things to be afraid of in this situation. Scourge didn't entirely rule that out. He had much more composure over himself than his counterpart, but he too was being aroused by their prolonged foreplay. Time would tell how much more he could take before he reached his breaking point.

The green hedgehog climbed off of him to slide off the side of the bed again. " You're lying. " The drawer beside the bed was opened again, but for what? Scourge fell silent for a moment as he concentrated on working with what he found. It didn't take him long to figure out how to turn it on, and when he did the soft sound of a rumbling motor encased in thick material could be heard in the otherwise silent air. " That's not an admirable trait for a hero, you know. " When he turned back to Sonic he could see what he had gotten in his hands. It was a ... vibrator. A ten inch long piece of uneven rubber shaped suspiciously like a penis. He flipped it over, and at the opposite end was a smaller inch-long rod with a swollen oval shaped piece of plastic at the end.

He climbed on the bed again, but instead of getting on top of Sonic he knelt down beside him. Then the smaller end of the dildo was applied to his body. That little nub at the end had a smaller vibrator in it that could only be felt when in contact with the skin. He made sure it was felt; waiting for a reaction before tracing a curvy path with it around his torso. What the Hell was he doing? Just following orders. HE wasn't touching him. The dildo was!

Sonic may have been glad that he got off of him but he was equally as suspicious with the remark he made and what he went to retrieve, and perhaps not as pleased that he was listening to him now. He had watched him the best he could from his position, watched him fish around for something, something he took a second to realize as to what it was once he turned around, interrupting from any smart mouthed comments he could have made in reference to his heroism.

He gawked, regret entering dumb founded eyes. It would have been humorous if circumstances had been completely different.

"Damn it." He breathed quietly under his breath, his voice growing louder; "You've got to be kidding me." Surely he wouldn't...

Sonic felt the small vibrations, muscles tightening in his stomach as he traced it around his torso, making him squirm. He didn't want to know what it felt like anywhere else.

"All that talk about being a satisfying partner and you have to resort to toys? Come to think of it... Where is Fiona and the others?" It was a lame attempt to distract him, a reminder of his gangs current whereabouts and mutiny; but he really didn't care. It gave him something to talk about, and a very small way of dispersing some built up anxiety that was still painfully there.

Scourge didn't mind making small talk while he worked on account that he loved running his mouth like he loved having sex. Having both at the same time was something he never imagined. His past girls' vocabulary was normally reduced to moans, screams, and sometimes a little dirty talk. Nice change in pace. " This is Fiona's. " He finished making a nice figure eight across his chest and belly. At the bottom of the lower circle he started to draw a line straight down. All the while he looked at Sonic's face instead of his work. He didn't need to look. He knew his body and his rival's, too, even without the convenient truth that they were essentially twins.

" Those ungrateful fuckers didn't like the way I ran my Kingdom. Stole my Warp Ring and used it to go back to Moebius. " His confession presented an entirely new problem; Scourge was stranded here on Mobius without his Warp Ring. The evil hedgehog didn't seem too worried about going home, though. In truth he hated his home dimension, and after his latest stunt he would not be welcomed back with open arms even if he found a way to get back home.

What Scourge said opened a window of opportunity for Sonic to argue. He would have took satisfaction in doing something he was so good in. Making fun of Scourge would have been easy; he was a loose cannon, unfit to rule anything, considering the ones that were on his side too turned against him. Good thing he didn't say anything about his failing rule aloud though, or else Scourge would have flipped the script. He wasn't around during the 'big breakup' with Sally. Fiona was, though, and she told him in hopes he could use it to blackmail him one day. That day might come sooner than even he thought.

" I don't care that she left me. It's not like she can't be replaced. " He huffed to himself, his quills bristling in irritation, and that same irritation present in that hand that worked the dildo. Scourge pressed down hard right over Sonic's slit; pushing that vibrating bulb through that opening of flesh and into his pouch. He didn't correct it immediately when he noticed, he held it there firmly instead.

The words Sonic wanted to say got jumbled together, his current idea to piss him off distracting him from what had just occurred downstairs. It was because of this Sonic strangled on air and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a husky grunt tied with something else, maybe a moan, as the vibrations sensitized the organ inside, nearly caressing the head that had jolted forward; his hardening state making it impossible to keep his member protected inside the slitted passage.

The last thing he wanted to do was get turned on by this and expose himself to the world. He jerked his hips to one side, trying to disrupt the actions, his mind racing with panic. "Enough! Stop it!"

Sonic's sudden jerk was enough to draw his attention away from his face back to his crotch. A skilled hand kept the dildo from slipping out of his slit when he tried to get away from the bulb. Scourge decided to breech his own agreement (nothing too surprising) to place his bare hand on the bound hedgehog's stomach. He used that hand to hold him down, pin him to the bed, and put a little weight behind it by leaning forward on his knees. Sonic wasn't going anywhere now. He wasn't going anywhere regardless, considering he was still tied to the bed, but that was besides the point.

" I think I'll pass the time, Blue. " His patience was wearing thin, but he was certain that he was not the only one who was reaching his limit. He slowly worked the dildo down the length of his slit to make the feeling of that vibrating nub spread. Scourge trying, varying the height by pulling it almost out and sliding it in deep, mingle at random and even turning the entire thing at an angle in hopes of catching onto a real sore spot somewhere inside him. " I'm having too much fun fucking with you. Might be more fun than fucking you. " He glanced back at his face just to see his reaction. " I'm still gonna do both. "

It was very strange to feel something imposing the hidden slit beneath his thin coat of fur, let alone that something vibrating. It was those sensations Sonic couldn't possibly be prepared for, even if he had felt the same thing before. He hadn't, but it wouldn't have made a difference.

Sonic was getting an erection, one of which that was bumping against the intruding device turning him on in the first place. He couldn't talk now, he couldn't look at Scourge. He was mortified at himself for not being stronger and somehow capable of completely ignoring what should have been so much more repulsing.

The only thing that kept him from inching out now was the fact something was blocking him, twisting at an angle that once more made hips thrust, this time (embarrassingly) up.

Sonic wanted to cry out in frustration, scream at him, kick, flail, run away. Scourge did well to remind him of the fact things were only just beginning; the night was becoming too long for his liking and he just didn't want to deal with it anymore. How could this happen to him?

Scourge would've told him why this was happening to him, why he chose to go this route instead of leaving him unconscious in the forest, but he thought that it was better to keep his mouth shut and concentrate on the task at hand. Feeling a bump that he was certain wasn't there before was enough of a signal to show him that the vibrator was effective. Another minute more and he was certain that he could force it out of there himself.

His hand moved up to the middle of the dildo to withdraw it from his slit, but he wasn't done with him yet. The still active vibrator was twisted around before disappearing behind Sonic's immediate sight, between his legs. He'd then feel that rapidly shaking nub around his tailhole. '_Hope I don't stretch 'em too much_,' he thought before wedging just the tip of that nub into his hole. Scourge didn't want to go too far because he wanted the honor of stretching it later himself with something much bigger then that rubber hub.

"Ahh..." Sonic grunted. The awkward feeling, though briefly relieved from the front, entered his backside. It stretched the small ring of muscles as the vibrator was pushed in uncomfortably, making Blue take a deep breath, and those muscles tense tighter around the intrusion.

With the hand not pinning him free, Scourge went back to the blue hedgehog's hardening cock. This was a shot in the dark, and because it was, a bit of rosy color tinted his cheeks. Hopefully it wasn't noticeable in the darkness. Here we go ...

He forced his index and middle fingers into that narrow passageway in hopes of fishing out his counterpart's hardening penis. The tip would be the easiest part to grab, and once he got it he'd give it a good squeeze between those two fingers so he had some leverage pulling it to the surface.

Sonic glanced back at Scourge from the corner of his eyes, gaze wandering low to see where his hand was going before he actually made contact. He ground his teeth together and even nibbled on his tongue, somehow enduring the pressure of his finger digits retrieving a livid cock. It was painful to have it forced out anymore than it naturally would if he was aroused enough. But with the encouragement of Scourge's impatience, the aching organ had no choice but to slip towards the surface, definitely harder than what it should be.

Blood oozed beneath nails, he had his fists clenched so tight. It failed as any good distraction as humiliation overwhelmed the prideful hero, a silent plea resonating somewhere inside his head for someone to hear. Unfortunately, he didn't have a hero; only himself.

"Bastard..." Sonic scolded under a shaky breath, his will power and urge to fight keeping what sanity he had. Bad things happened to people, he was no exception. At this point, the only way to get through this and get back at his enemy at all, was to keep that sanity and prove he wouldn't be broken. No matter what happened to him, he was still Sonic. And Scourge could only harm him physically, but never mentally; so long as he didn't allow it.

"You've stooped lower than I could ever imagine," Sonic hissed, letting anger consume him rather than sadness; depression just wasn't his thing, and he didn't want to fall into a pit of it without the capability of coming back out.

"You're no worthy foe, a King; hah, yeah right! You're nothing, not even someone your low-life followers would follow. Fuck. You."

There was nothing else Sonic could do except try to take a shot at his pride, try being the key word in that sentence. No amount of trash talk could mask the fact that he had lost this round. It made doing this all the sweeter for the green hedgehog, and because of that he couldn't keep that smug grin off his lips. " You don't get it, do you? You've lost. " Or in the process of losing, at least. Once he got the hedgehog's penis to the surface he wasted no time straightening it out so he could begin his work.

Scourge let go of him briefly to readjust his hand. Starting things off he'd stroke the sensitive underside of his length, feeling its texture, and mentally comparing it with his own. They weren't very different at all from what he could determine so far. It meant that his previous statement about the hedgehog's overcompensation was a little off. " If you're not keeping score you're the one who was dumb enough to get himself captured and brought here. Your stupid little friends care too much about you to risk your safety barging into my base. They're probably gonna deal with this the 'diplomatic way'. " He openly mocked then as he felt the other hedgehog up; snickering before he admired his handiwork.

" What a joke! All those Acorn motherfuckers are a joke. I'm just gonna keep making demands, and as long as I can give them proof you're alive and well they'll keep jumpin' through hoops to get you back. " His hand stopped at the base of his shaft momentarily before pressing down on the swollen sack near the bottom. He let his fingers spread to feel the texture of that uneven fur covered flesh all the better. " And you know the best part? There ani't a damn thing you can do to stop me. "

Sonic's body shuddered as white tinted gloves turned faintly red. His fingers relaxed a little before flexing all over again; his arms and legs pulled timidly at his restraints, knowing it did no good.

Despite his big talk, Sonic felt defeated as much as Scourge boasted; he just knew he had to keep going despite his temporary fall as a hero. To accept this and somehow move on. It was his biggest challenge yet but the only option he had was to turn into a shell. A shell of what he once was; and there was no way he'd let anyone have that kind of power over him.

He groaned in distress and unwanted pleasure. The hand that pumped his member, now sticking seven inches in the air, was at its full length, risen to be embarrassingly molested and fondled.

The fear of enjoying it consumed him once more as well as confusion. He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to control himself as well as he wanted to; certainly anyone being raped wouldn't be aroused at all by the disgusting act. And though he felt plenty disgusted by the whole thing, it wouldn't stop his body from betraying him.

"I feel dirty." He grunted abruptly, trying to ignore what truth Scourge had to say. At least, it was something he feared could happen; Scourge, though abandoned by his followers, was awfully powerful right now.

But, he didn't give up hope that his friends could do it. If he couldn't escape himself at some point, he had to put trust in somebody else.

For now, words pounded inside his head: he couldn't do a damn thing to stop him.

This time only his ear turned in the direction of Sonic's face while he said those words. No comment was made on this, but he chalked it up to store it in his memory for later. There was something much more interesting to make an observation about instead. " You're hard. " His index finger hovered around the tip; rubbing the spongy flesh while he leaned in closer for a better look. Scourge's other hand slid off his counterpart's belly so he could have a little better leverage on the bed.

A palm on the bedspread while the other cupped the middle of his penis to hold it steady. If he jerked now, it would undoubtedly cause some pain given what he was holding onto. Scourge thought it was about time he touched him with something different. This was completely uncharted territory for him, but he was willing to try it at least once. Who knows? Sonic might not be the only one to like it.

Suddenly something warm, almost hot, and definitely moist touched the blue hedgehog's tip. If he just so happened to look down at that moment he'd see the usually sneering hedgehog looking quite cautious as he gave a few tentative licks to the head of his penis. The first few licks were just the tip of his tongue, but after he got used to the slightly salty taste he made gradually longer licks. 'Heh ... not bad.'


	5. Raped

Sonic's eyes widened, not realizing his intentions until it was too late. He couldn't believe it. Glancing towards the area, the image he saw was just all too real. Matching perfectly with the strange feel of something damp flicking across the weeping head of his pulsating rod.

"No... Scourge!" This, he's experienced before. If he just closed his eyes, he could pretend it was something he actually wanted. But he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to enjoy this; he couldn't. But the green hedgehog was already aware of his taboo needs, his body's stubbornness to listen to his mind. His heroic image was just being shredded away into a molding of whatever Scourge felt like making it into. What was he, a masochist? Well, he wasn't exactly in pain, but the uncomfortable vibrations in his backside contributed to his current hard-on.

When Scourge started lapping, his tongue pressing more firmly, applying more pressure, Sonic was bucking. Desperate for more.

His flavor was much different than a female's. He wasn't soaking wet and dripping with the Goddess knows what. Made it easier for Scourge to feel every detail, to memorize it, and to weigh that against how the hedgehog reacted when he ran his tongue over different areas. He needed to readjust his position, but he wouldn't do so at the expense of letting up on the shivering male. " Mmm ... " Pushing his head down forced an inch or two of that bigger-than-expected cock in his mouth. Just enough to pass his razor sharp teeth.

The vibrations created when he made that little sound was enough to shake the interior of his mouth and, in turn, the blue's captured tip. Scourge carefully moved as he continued to lick at the small part in his mouth; his tongue encircling the entire diameter before settling on the underside. He put one hand to either side of his hips, his thumbs briefly brushing against the fur only to be bucked off, to hold himself up while he leaned down further into his captive.

Now settled in his new position he allowed himself to lean in and push the remainder of his rival's cock into his mouth. His lips remained sealed, encasing the entire length in the hot, moist, cave of his mouth.

Sonic couldn't believe how good it felt. It shouldn't feel like this, right? What was wrong with him? But as Scourge offered his shaft more and more attention, the heat and moisture intensified the heat in his groin; a feeling near his stomach that grew that insisted he was well aroused and enjoying this.

He nearly moaned. He managed to catch himself, however, stifling it half way and suffocating it into a husky grunt in his throat. His hips bucked again, trying to somehow sink in even further into Scourge's mouth, though it now successfully encased the entire thing.

He was torn up inside, unable to think. His slender frame was wriggling against the mattress, a distressing mewling noise building up in his throat. More precum dribbled from the tip of his slickened member, the texture of his length brushing against different parts of the orifice that currently held it captured in the process of Sonic's (attempted) movement.

So this was what he was reduced to? And so early in the game? He could have swore he was stronger than that.

"I hate you...!" No ... He hated himself.

There was certain to be a full dialog about all of this later on. Scourge couldn't talk about it now; his mouth was filled with a throbbing member. One that was already showing signs of stress under this type of treatment. Noticing an all too familiar warning shudder ache through his counterpart's body he parted his lips slightly and pulled his head backwards. The gesture caused his tongue to roll across the underside of his cock from base to tip where he anticipated that dripping cum.

His tongue mopped it up nicely, patting the top of his dick before working his way down the front this time. Scourge's own arousal was growing to the point that he couldn't ignore it himself. A heaving grunt forced hot air down over Sonic's crotch, a pause, and then he started to lick him again. He took a moment to give himself some much needed attention. His own hips bucked, the jerking motion was enough to cause his own cock to slide out of its protective slit.

Seven hardened inches the exact same length and thickness to the centimeter as his other half now hung between his legs. For him, this ... was hot. He never in his worst nightmares thought that he would get off on hearing that goody two shoes whimpering at his touch.

For someone that hasn't done this before, Scourge was awfully good at it. He was definitely enough to rile Sonic up. There was no going back now for the blue hedgehog. There was no possible way to hide what he was most likely going to be made fun of for later. He was ashamed, to say the least, and had to wonder what his friends would think of him if they were to ever find out. Hopefully, they wouldn't.

"Ugnn... ahh..." Sonic did his best to stay quiet but some noises arose in the air as more sweat dampened azure silk. He wasn't even aware of the exposed shaft on Scourge's part. Not at first anyway but he wouldn't exactly be surprised. His back arched, giving one more buck, before deciding to plaster himself against the sheets and stay absolutely still, or try his hardest to.

Scourge's exploration came to a gradual stop when the blue hedgehog put his plan into motion. One more full length lick was given to his cock before he pulled his mouth away from it completely. Licking his lips to lap up that little sample of his counterpart's cum he'd move himself one last time. His knees were on either side of Sonic's thighs before. He now placed them on the inside; his outer thighs pressing against Sonic's inner thighs to spread him further.

Somewhere in the transition the dildo shoved just inside of his hole was removed and placed on the bound hedgehog's tanned belly. After the removal his hands went for Sonic's previously bucking hips, and a firm grip would lift them a few inches off the bed. Sonic's worst fears would be confirmed if he looked down this time; Scourge was positioning himself on his knees between the exposed hedgehog's legs. A clear coating of precum coated the tip of his own penis, but it wasn't anywhere near enough lubrication to make the inevitable an easy entrance. The tip of his cock was placed right at the entrance; not enough to intrude on him yet but more than enough to make physical contact. Any movement on either party's part would be enough to penetrate that tight hole.

Scourge relented purposely; he wanted Sonic to be fully aware of what was happening before it actually happened. He wanted to see the look on his face, and possibly in his eyes, when he took him.

Sonic's saliva dampened rod felt a bit more sensitive to the air; and a revolting yearning for what had been there before lingered in his senses only to feel the movement of fur and a torso too closely against his..

He struggled to catch his breath and regain a little of his composure, just enough to figure out what Scourge's intentions were now. Fear ignited his eyes.

He could feel the intimidating length of Scourge's press against his small quivering hole, nowhere near stretched enough and prepared to accept such a large load. What scared him the most was the idea that Scourge just might ram the whole thing in him, not give him any leniency or mercy. He could only imagine how painful that would be; it was hard to put up with just the toy inside him. Scourge was vicious.

Sonic locked eyes with his captor, knowing it wouldn't do any good to move about now, but possibly even add more tension against his appendage and his vulnerable entry. "Stop..." But he tried anyway, his anxiety running away from him, "please."

Shoving it in was just what he intended on doing ... until he caught that disgusting softness in his emerald green eyes. Scourge had expected for him to do anything but look him straight in the eyes before doing the deed. The bold move was enough to make his own eyes widen in shock and uncertainty for a few precious seconds. Then he got his bearings.

Swallowing hard before even thinking about opening his mouth he met the blue hedgehog's gaze with one of his own. " I'm not gonna. " He verbally confirmed what both of them already knew. There wasn't going to be another chance for him to plea about it. He wouldn't allow it. " I'm just guessin', but it's gonna hurt like Hell if you don't relax. Might even hurt if you do relax. " None of that was going to be comforting for him, he knew, but he also knew that Blue was perfectly capable of sucking it up and getting over this. He better, because the moment he said that last syllable he shoved his hips forward without a hint of remorse.

A sharp cry immediately rung from Sonic's throat, nothing he even felt capable of stifling. Those flexing ring of muscles felt torn into, his tight muscles (failing to relax) were forced to stretch far too quickly to accommodate the intrusion expanding his inner walls. Yet his first thrust was barely enough to penetrate that tight little hole. '

" Shit! " Scourged cursed. The sensation caused by his tip being smothered by the heat was enough to make him hiss. He could also feel his tip swelling to an aching peak inside of him. It was a primal thing; made sure that the penis stayed in throughout the entire mating process regardless of what happened. Long story short, it meant that Scourge wasn't going to be able to remove himself until he came, and Sonic was (literally) going to be screwed. Thank the Xorda for dropping the bomb on Mobius. The DNA that survived meant the now Mobians had genes that made them look like one species or another but they all worked essentially the same under the surface; so one male's anatomy was reflected in that of another's.

That narrow passage constricted and flexed wildly, making Sonic feel every inch his cock rested, and the continued expansion of his bulbous head. The pain just ached between his legs, nearly doing away with the pleasure still represented in his own hardened penis.

Sonic turned his head away from Scourge, unable to look at him again, to see him hovering over; to see him start to move his hips. He was sure to feel that first; and he had hoped he wouldn't start until he could adjust to what currently resided inside of him.

The poor hedgehog was just shaking beneath him, what decency he was allowed to keep stolen; the feared rape he had expected now finally commencing into an agonizing spectacle he didn't want to bear. He just looked miserable.

Scourge was beginning to think that he may have gotten in over his head; he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to manage to do this. Thrusting into Sonic was different then thrusting into any girl he had before. He was tighter, there wasn't any lubrication, and now he was tensing up his muscles to lock him in place. He had to do something since just standing there wasn't going to make him reach his peak any faster. It might take hours to get soft enough to pull out if he backed out of it now. No way. He wasn't going to bitch out of this.

" Fucking relax, Blue. I can't even move with you like this! " Scourge snapped in frustration as he readied himself again. Compliant or not he was going to at least try to go in deeper. Tensing that grip on his hips once more the green hedgehog started off with short hard thrusts with the intent of getting another inch or two in him. He tried not to pull out of him when readying the next thrust, thinking he might reverse any progress he made otherwise. It seems that Scourge's boasting when it came to his thrusting speed wasn't too far off from the truth. He averaged about one thrust every second or so. At his peak he could do better, but these weren't the best conditions for tearing a hole right through him.

"It hurts!" Sonic objected. It was hard to relax or find the will to want to do anything but squirm and whine at this point. He wasn't exactly a whiner though but it was turning out that way when the green hedgehog started forcing himself further in, whether he was ready or not. He groaned in response, his breathing labored with hitched breaths, pained enough to make his eyes water. Considering how much it actually did hurt, he did try to relax, but the ache from the initial thrust was still fresh, and this did little good to ease that friction.

However, due to the wide girth he was forced to endure so suddenly, the inner flexing walls started to become slick, just a tad. A morbid color tainted Scourge's shaft, crimson and thick. It allowed his last couple of thrusts a bit more leniency to glide in more smoothly inside the overly tight hedgehog.

" It's gonna hurt if you keep squirming! " Sonic's complaint was met with one of his own as Scourge continued his work. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt those clenched muscles relax slightly. That alone should have been enough to get him where he needed to do. A little unexpected added lubrication was enough for one more powerful thrust to force the remainder of his seven inches deep into the other hedgehog's hole. It was also enough to knock him off balance. His hands slid off his hips and raked up his sides. Scourge crashed down on top of him expectantly; head laid on the other's chest momentarily.

There he could hear it all. The sound of Sonic's gasping whimpers, the wild beating of his heart, and something that couldn't have been cum this early in the game dripping onto the bedspread. A deep breath confirmed his suspicions on what that could be. " Fuck ... " He really was hurt, and that combined with the seemingly endless string of pleas that started at the bedroom door was enough to make his stomach churn. What was that? Remorse? He didn't have time for that shit!

Scourge remained as close as he was to Sonic now, but readied his hips again. Pulling backwards gradually brought his cock out of that bleeding hole. It could only go so far. Sonic could feel a little pressure on the entrance to his tail hole when his tip rubbed against it from the inside. The feeling wasn't going to last. He thrust into him again. It wasn't smooth as he liked, but it was a lot better than the first time around. The hedgehog on top was trying to find his rhythm. He hoped the one on the bottom would find his senses and help, but somehow he doubted it. The fact Sonic's dick hadn't fully hidden its self into his sheath at this point was the most Scourge could have hoped for in regards of him interested at all in this situation. But Sonic figured the other hedgehog enjoyed his discomfort a lot more.

His insides hurt, there wasn't any words he could use to describe how exactly, what it felt like; but he knew it hurt, and it wasn't anything he's ever felt before. He tried to think, zone out, anything like that to offer him some kind of physical or mental relief. He ended up focusing on his breathing, taking heavy deep breaths, sometimes coming out a little fast as Scourge glided to the hilt inside of him.

Muscles continued to knead his shaft while the blue hedgehog struggled in his new position to stay calm and collected, something he normally never had a problem in achieving. This was a whole different story. Sonic's enjoyment, or lack thereof, of the situation took a backseat to his own the moment he started to pick up momentum. There was a part of Scourge that hoped that he wasn't alone when he reached his peak, but that was such a tiny insignificant little part of him, compared to the horny hedgehog, he made no qualms in reminding everyone he was.

In the darkness only lit by a thin strip of neon green light he almost forgot who he was thrusting into. The thought that it was that (formerly) cocky blue hedgehog was pushed on the back burners while he felt on the same hedgehog's strangely familiar curves. A predominate chest and narrow yet curvy hips that he found himself inexplicably attached to.

As if he could sense the area of his counterpart's discomfort he stroked his hips and sides in union to his thrusts, and ultimately he went behind the withering hedgehog's back to lift the lower half of his body back up with his hands on the small of his back. Scourge pulled himself back up with a heavy pant soon afterwards, spreading his own knees once more to readjust his stance one last time. This angle allowed him to slide in and out of the bound hedgehog without much difficulty. Gravity did some of the work for him. Now he was getting in it. He could feel the silky interior of his hole massaging his cock even with the slightest movement. It didn't take much of it to cause a few more drops of that precum to dribble out. " Gods ... " Or was it Goddess? His mind was swimming so much that he couldn't even think straight.

Luckily for Sonic his counterpart's thrusts were toned down in force in favor of raw speed. The hand off was that he didn't always plunge so deep into that newly stretched hole. Sonic's limbs were pulled taut, the blame more so on himself as he tested them without realizing it, making idle movements of displeasure beneath Scourge.

At the same time, a mixture of the burning pain below mixed with a dose of pleasure, kept Sonic from gaining anymore excitement from this ordeal, or losing what friction there was that kept a remaining four inches at bay.

Sonic was oddly quiet though despite this sexual roadblock. He wasn't wailing as miserably as he thought he might, although a faint whimper or two could be heard if Scourge chose to listen hard enough. It was still in distress despite the hedgehog's limited vocal ranges he chose not to conduct (so long as it was possible). So wrapped up in his own ecstasy, Sonic seemed forgotten, other than a tool to satisfy Scourge's present cravings.

His slickened walls weren't flexing nearly as much as before. It seemed he was getting the hang of things, keeping semi-relaxed to reluctantly accommodate Scourge's dark desires. All the while his head kept turned away, eyes kept shut; and in a newly acquired move, ears were drooped back loosely in unwilling submission. All of it worked in his favor to create a slightly twisted illusion of what was happening. Sonic will regret his decision not to fight this anymore then he had to later. How and why were up for speculation. The only silver lining in this was that blue's suffering was going to end sooner or later. Time was a concept lost in this dark room devoid of any clocks or windows. Sound was lost in the thick walls coming in and going out. No one would be able to hear their panting even if they did manage to break into Freedom HQ while the King was ... occupied.

Likewise, the only sound that could be heard within that room was the sounds being made in that bed. The most predominate was the sound of the bed frame beginning to squeak with each movement of their hips. Much lower than that was the sound of their own breathing, his grunts against the other's whimpers, along with any soft curses he had to say under his breath. Time undoubtedly passed, and with it Scourge's movements began to get more erratic.

His thrusts slowly began much harder than they'd been even when he controlled them in the initial penetration. Joining the other lewd sounds in the air was the sound of their moist bare flesh slapping together only muted by a thin covering of fur. His pulse quickened. Sonic could feel that much through the pulsating dick wedged inside of him. Every thump and twitch pushing his hardened length against his tender walls. Scourge's body tensed, his eyes closing, as he put all concentration into his animalistic pounding. He didn't know how much more of this he could take despite the fact Sonic wasn't particularly thrilling in the case where he'd normally fight Scourge till his last breath. The hedgehog was too stunned by these unlikely turn of events, absorbing his rape and finding no will to do anything, considering he was immobile to begin with.

He was tortured, forced to listen to the sounds that rung in the air, a sadistic tune that wouldn't soon be forgotten from his mind. The slap of their hips, the juicy stabs into his body; heavy breathing and grunting, and the pitiful moans Sonic sometimes didn't catch he himself was making. His chest continued to rise erratically as Scourge mixed creamy cum with a fading color - blood no less - and kept Sonic in a controlled state.

Without warning, still hips jerked violently against the other's, a more lively noise erupted from the hedgehog; a wail he had never meant to release. During Scourge's humping, he managed to brush against a little something inside of him that gave him a twisted sense of mercy; making the pain a little less obvious, and the pleasure more apparent.

Sonic's sudden cry was enough to disrupt Green's frantic pacing. He stalled, but didn't stop, while he tried to figure out just what happened here. At first he thought the hedgehog had somehow reached his peak first, but since he wasn't drenched, he thought about something else. He did feel his tip brush against a very soft place inside his rival just moments before. The thought made him flash his fangs in an all knowing grin followed by a foreboding pause in his pacing.

He moved a little to the left and leaned in. Then he unleashed Hell directly on that tender spot that caused that sudden stir. It didn't take Scourge long to build up to where he was before, to find his pacing, and reach the point where breathing through his nose was more of a liability then he needed. He opened his mouth and licked his lips only to find a little bit of Sonic's cum still there from his licking. His lustful pants joined the rest of the sounds in the air soon after along with a few flavorful words at just what he was feeling on his end.

Sonic practically screamed as his rival held nothing back, exposing his weakness and pounding into it with no regrets. The blue hedgehog was thrusting, huffing, and moaning. He couldn't think, just feel; and the shameful pleasure was immense. All neglected seven inches were once more prominent to the world, brushing lewdly between his and Scourge's stomach. His mind was clouded, eyes glazed over with lust.

Shortly after that, the inevitable seemed to happen completely at random. In mid-thrust Scourge's body trembled to the point of compulsions. All he could do was shove all seven inches in him one last time before he exploded. " R-Argh! " He didn't know what he was really trying to say. The message was loss in the static that was rapidly clouding his mind. He shot his entire load deep into that newly stretched hole; much more than he was used to letting out when he came. Scourge chalked that up to there being a long period of time, several days, since he last had release. That was part of the reason he wasn't too picky about who he shot his seed into. Sweet, sweet, release.

A few more shaky breaths were taken before that rubbery sensation in his limbs started to settle in. It took all his willpower to hold himself up; he didn't want to pull out just yet.

Before he knew it, Sonic felt that something pouring inside of him, agitating current injuries as he was filled to the brim with the other's sticky cum; oozing around the shaft that remained embedded inside of him, overflowing. At the same time, this perverse action helped push the battered hedgehog the rest of the way, pushed by an invisible force he fought hard to resist since the beginning.

Sonic's release came even more random and unexpected than Scourge's, his sticky fluids matting their fur as his muscles tightened like nothing before; squeezing painfully at the cock inside him before he was able to relax again in a sweaty, panting heap of his former self.

Jump!

The expression on Scourge's face seconds before his chest, stomach, and the upper half of his crotch were splashed in the other hedgehog's cum was priceless. Judging by his expression he completely forgot he had been fucking another guy. Girls certainly didn't cum that way. The shock was enough to make his legs fail. It took his last bit of strength to stop himself from landing on top of the sticky mess that Sonic had become. He leaned and landed on his right side next to the other hedgehog and adjusted.

A hand, he didn't know which one, held onto one of the bound male's hips so he had some leverage to pull out. Still a little too hard ... so when he got to the tip he yanked it out instead of waiting for his swelling to go down a little further. The rough motion was enough to send him rolling, and unfortunately the bed was but so big for both of them.

**Thud**.

The sound of the green hedgehog's body hitting the floor beside the bed. It was there that he decided to take a breather. His body still felt the aftershocks from his own orgasm. Small shivers made every quill on his body stand on end. His hips bucked despite there not being a nice warm hole there on the floor for him to invade. Already he had a longing to shove his dick into that tight hole all over again, but his body just wouldn't cooperate. Fortunately for Sonic.

The blue hedgehog of which was left on the bed, still panting breathlessly. When Scourge had pulled out of him, it gave due to one more yip as noticeable crimson, from before and now, stained what used to be blue fur between his legs, as well as the sheets he laid on. Just a further collection of what already tainted the fabric and his skin; some cum leaking from his invaded hole onto the mattress as well.

Sonic felt absolutely wretched. His dick had immediately retracted back into the safety of its sheath just after the orgasm, leaving him with a clearer head and with nothing to help blur the happenings that occurred before. He felt utterly disgusted and ashamed of himself. He wanted nothing more than to get into a bath tub and scrub himself until his fur came out.

Moisture was evident in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry. He had at least gotten through it. It was over - at least for now. And he did his best to take pleasure in that fact; but it wouldn't erase the memories and the trauma. He couldn't even close his eyes without seeing that wretched face - ironically his own.

Minutes passed ... and then the green hedgehog found the strength to pull himself off the floor. Well adjusted to the aftershocks he gained the ability to recover just as fast from sex and release as he could run. The only outward sign he showed of his prior actions visible when he stood was the occasional shiver. " Damn ... " His voice barely registered in the small room. Turning, he looked over his handiwork from his bound ankles to his blood stained gloves. He didn't need anymore light than they already had to know his gloves were ruined. The green hedgehog decided to take the liberty of taking off his other glove and tossing it carelessly so he could access the damage. Seeing how that could be seen as a sign of weakness on his behalf he thought it right to take another kick at Sonic while he was still tied down. " ... you're a good fuck, Blue. I never banged a hole that tight. " Those words came out close to his folded ears and were accompanied by a chuckle. " We'll have to do that again. " That was not a request or a suggestion; it was a guarantee.


	6. Release

Scourge made good on his promise to leave his counterpart alone until morning. The door that marked his departure squealed open again. He looked much better for the wear from their romp and a good night's sleep. He only wished that he had another body with him on the couch. He had to sprawl out in the lobby given the cum soaked mess occupying his own bed. Today he had something more with him than just his good looks. A stack of heavy objects were dropped unceremoniously on the nightstand to be straightened out. Among them was a sound that was unmistakably water probably coming from the large bowl that was on the top of the pile. When he finished, he approached the hedgehog on the bed.

Not surprisingly, Sonic didn't get much sleep that night, but eventually his mind had shut down from overload and gave him some peace. Unfortunately, he had only accomplished a few hours of rest at most. Catching him sleeping, Scourge made his presence known by reminding him how much of an asshole he could be. His ear was roughly grabbed and then pulled in his direction before announcing, " Wakey, wakey, punk. Your King has returned. "

Dark circles were evident under his eyes if not for the poor lighting; Sonic was taken completely by surprise when a pain jolted him conscious, making him jump. He looked over, startled, and cringing as a glare immediately formed on his face. It took a few seconds before he recalled everything that happened; fortunately his backside wasn't aching nearly as bad as it had the majority of last night. He had recovered some from the ordeal, though was left just as messy.

Sonic groaned and tried to pull his head away, wishing he was unconscious again. "I was hoping it had been a nightmare."

" The nightmare's only beginning. " He gave one more pull on that ear before releasing it completely. He would be left alone, for the moment, while he examined the bed sheets. All ruined. Good thing he had the foresight to steal some sheets and another mattress on his morning run. Just like Sonic, he loved to stretch his legs. It was probably something that he'd rub in his face sometime during the day. He could only imagine how antsy he must've been last night, hours of immobility, and he was far more restless and anxious than him when it came to staying still for long periods of time.

" I made the call this morning. You know; to your friends down in New Mobotropolis. " He decided to make with some small talk to distract from what he was about to do. The sound of water swishing around was evident seconds before he turned around with a sponge. Without missing a beat, he touched Sonic's cheek with it. No doubt that he'd notice it; he made sure that the water was ice-cold before be brought it in. " They are pissed. Not just at me, dude, but they weren't too happy that you decided to run off by yourself without waiting for them. " He worked that sponge over his cheeks and face. " They wanted proof that you were still alive, obviously, but I knew that much was comin'. " The green hedgehog did notice some suspicious dried trails on either side of Sonic's eyes before he finished cleaning the face, but he said nothing about it. He was certain that he was getting under Sonic's skin at this point. The hedgehog was completely under his mercy. Somewhere in his mind, Sonic was afraid Scourge would mention exactly what he had been doing to him too. He wouldn't ask or say anything of it, afraid to hear the answer, or give him the idea.

"--ey, ah." It was hard to deal with the freezing water while the other talked to him, making him turn his head away, trying to avoid being smothered as the water filtered through his fur, all over his face, making him chill. It was difficult to listen with this annoyance, especially since he didn't like H2O to begin with. What he said so far hadn't surprised him as much as the bath yet. He regretted racing ahead and challenging Scourge, no doubt. For once he wished he didn't act so impulsively. Now, he was definitely paying the price, though more mentally than physically.

"How you gonna do that?" He managed to ask, morbidly curious; "You--umph--know that they're gonna--my face is clean enough!" Sonic bristled though probably shouldn't rush the process for him to wander anywhere more sensitive with that ice water. He groaned at the thought. No doubt Scourge planned on giving him a full body scrub down too. Getting his yuck off of him wasn't what he was complaining about, he desperately wanted a good cleaning, but he wanted to do it himself – he didn't want Scourge touching him anymore than he had already, or around him period. One thing's for sure though, he wasn't coming out of those bindings until Scourge was completely certain that his plan was working. What exactly he had in store for his captive was still up in the air. Keeping it disguised as a hostage situation was working well enough for all the other parties involved. Sonic was still left in the dark, and the Freedom Fighters were certain that there was nothing else to make this seem worst than it actually was. At this point Scourge was sure that they'd find out his true intentions entirely too late to stop him.

" First off ... " He dunked the sponge in the ice water again before rubbing it against that sensitive spot between his legs. It caused Sonic's hips to twitch and jerk; and he could hear the other's breath catch in his throat. " ... you don't tell me what to do, Blue. " His light blue eyes narrowed sharply, his hand now applying pressure to his stretched hole with the sponge, making him huff sharply. " I'm calling the shots, here. Got it? " The sponge was withdrawn and dunked in the water again. It was now a shade of murky pink from the blood.

Having released his anger he applied it with a little more mercy to his thighs to clean them. " ... and their request? I got it covered. " His free hand went for something on the nightstand which he showed to Sonic. More than the Freedom Fighters he wanted him to see this. " See that little strip of green surrounding the room, Blue? That's more than just lights and decoration. " In his hand was probably the last thing he wanted to see knowing what occurred in this room last night; it was a hand-held TV monitor.

A push of the button turned it on to static, and another started replaying images of their little romp right from the beginning. " I just so happen to like keeping track of who I fuck. Who knew that I could also use this for hostage situations? "

Sonic's tired eyes came to life, widened into shock as he displayed the obnoxious scene from before, making him feel queasy. His heart rate went up again and the hedgehog nearly turned white. "Wh-What?! You can't!" He couldn't believe he'd do it. He never would have thought he'd tape the repulsive nightmare, never to be forgotten, especially if shared with the other Freedom Fighters. How would he ever be able to face them again? He couldn't imagine it.

" Oh ... but I can, Blue. " There was something undoubtedly malicious about his tone. Just enough to remind Sonic of who and what he was dealing with. " My base has a pretty elaborate setup upstairs. I can just hook this baby up to the computer and feed it to them direct. " Of course his counterpart knew all about that since this used to be his stomping grounds. Having proved his point, he set the monitor and the sponge back on the nightstand to give his full attention to Sonic.

" That's not to say an alternative is completely out of the picture. " If the blue hedgehog wasn't used to his touch yet then these new few hours were going to be Hell on him. He seemed to be having a problem keeping his hands to himself. His left hand came to rest on top of his rival's chest, but chances are it wouldn't last. " I'm sure I can be ... persuaded to just send them a scripted voice recording that we'll slap together later. " And with that he slowly climbed back into the bed to join his captive.

There, he retook his dominate stance over the bound hedgehog. Scourge straddled Sonic again, but this time his knees were on either side of his chest rather than his waist. It meant he had to look down sharply to see the blue hedgehog's expression, and he had to look up and see him for all that he's worth at a very interesting angle. Reaching down, he cupped Sonic's chin and tilted it upwards to force his gaze. " Catch my drift? "

Blue ears drooped in a familiar fashion, well aware of the implications of what this could mean. It made the fallen hero look up at him with eyes filled with dread. It wasn't like he got his hopes up though; he knew there was going to be a catch and his heart was still pounding loudly in his chest.

He wanted to yell and curse and more than anything be able to wipe that disgusting look off Scourge's face. None of which he could do which led him down to only two options. Resist and annihilate what dignity others would at least be able to keep in him, or accept to Scourge's conditions, and lead to more emotional trauma. Neither decision he was exactly eager to meet here. However, one did eventually out weigh the other. It greatly tested Scourge's patience by the time he finally answered. He wasn't at all proud of himself for it, Sonic felt filthy and mangled inside.

Green eyes darted to one side to avoid looking at him, taking a deep breath; he meekly nodded.

Scourge couldn't help but smile. Never a normal smile, but one twisted with a darkness that the people on Mobius probably couldn't comprehend. " That's right; no one has to figure out what's been going on in this room if you shut up and listen to your King. " His body tensed for a moment, evident when those fingers on his chin dug deep, only to end in a satisfied sigh echoing those from the previous night. Scourge did wake up with a boner this morning just like any other morning, but he took care of it before coming here. Maybe tomorrow morning he'll let Sonic take care of it. Having already released once though left his cock feeling especially soft and tender. It took a bit of concentration for him to force it out of its slit to hang dangerously close to the blue hedgehog's lips. " Start sucking, Blue. If you do a good job my cum might not be the only thing you eat today. "

The musky scent hit his nose well before he felt brave enough to look, making him take his time before he dared attempt a taste. "I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled with disgust, just under his breath. Scourge was right about something before though, in regards to Sonic's sexual orientation. Perhaps unlike the green hedgehog, he had thought seriously about whether or not he could feel the same way as he did for girls, for guys. So he wasn't hit with the shock of having never thought about doing this before; but he was in a sense, considering he never would have considered doing it with Scourge - or would ever want to.

He spared one more look up at the green hedgehog, giving him a chance to maybe reconsider; to think of something else he could do that wouldn't involve his self humiliation in such a horrific fashion. He knew there was no chance of it and before he got too annoyed by the other's reluctance, Sonic turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Hesitantly, he flicked his tongue out experimentally over the head of Scourge's waiting penis, feeling immediately ashamed of himself; and not so fond of the flavor either. He wasn't exactly oozing yet so it was hard to tell; it might have been more in his mind than anything just yet. He took the other hedgehog by surprise since Scourge didn't think for a second that Sonic was actually going to do it being the 'prideful hero' that he claimed to be. This was one of the most degrading things he could do against his will. He himself would have thought that having a sex tape entering circulation was marginally better than sucking another guy off ... up until last night. Now he wasn't too sure of that. Those first few licks were awkward, but the overall experience wasn't all that bad. Not that he'd go down on every guy he saw now that he did it once. It was different, and Scourge just couldn't explain why.

The contact from that first tentative lap was enough to make that semi-hard length twitch in reaction. The grip on his chin loosened, his fingers gradually moving from the tip of his chin to cup his cheek. He probably shouldn't be watching Sonic while he did it. There was something about watching one of his most formidable enemies doing such an intimate act that was inheritably hot. It didn't take much on Sonic's part to make his cock harden to it's full length. Just thinking about how much power he had over his counterpart at the moment was enough to get him aroused.

Considering he hadn't been too aroused at first, the overwhelming seed that would start its premature rise to the service wasn't as strong as it was apparently going to be. Regardless of how much worse this got, Sonic already took that first lick, making him feel as if he couldn't go back now. Like it wouldn't matter. He was already dirty to begin with; soiled thanks to the bastard on top of him. He always knew Scourge was a pretty challenging foe but he hadn't placed him at the top of the list until now. No one scared, angered, or frustrated him more.

Another flick. His tongue danced awkwardly at the tip of his member and against that tiny slit, sheepish and clumsy. He didn't want to take it into his mouth just yet. For a second, he was hoping that he could somehow satisfy him just by licking at him like this. Apparently what he was doing was enough to turn him on already; he doubted he'd be able to fit the entire thing in his mouth anyway. Scourge might have been able to do it but he had a gag reflex.

Sonic's muzzle remained flushed under the unnatural green light, that same green light that contained countless tiny cameras that were still recording every moment. The potential for blackmail rose with every passing second. There seemed to be no better weapon against the hedgehog too concerned about his public image. It was all working in Scourge's favor and, by the Goddess, he was getting some much needed release out of the deal as well.

Keeping his tongue just around the tip was possibly the worst thing he could do to please this horny male, however. It was achingly sensitive now; his intense pulse getting to the point that it could be felt through those gentle motions with his tongue. He anticipated when Sonic would go further, but grew increasingly anxious when he wasn't making any progress. Scourge wanted to glare at him in warning for thinking he could get out of this the easy way. The shiver that passed his lips followed by a light closing of his blue eyes prevented him from making good on that promise. Sonic wasn't going to get off that easy, though. He still had that hand lightly caressing his rival's cheek to work with. That gentle motion would be used to his advantage.

Snaking his way up the temple on that side to his ear, he showed an astounding amount of control in a hand that would have normally been seen clenched in a fist in their battles. Stopping at his ear, he took a moment to just scratch him since he knew one of his soft spots to be the ear. Just to see his reaction. Then, without warning, he shoved Sonic's head forward. The distraction he was disgustedly lapping at was enough to keep his attention before his hand deceived him, taking him completely by surprise.

The head of his member pressed through gasping lips, startling Sonic as the texture rubbed over an equally surprised tongue. His hot, wet, mouth coated his shaft with saliva. Sonic's eyes widened, not at all ready yet for the extended intrusion. Because of Scourge's crude behavior, it tensed him up. Reflexively, in his defense, the hedgehog's teeth snapped together very briefly - fortunately for Scourge, very lightly. But the pinch was sharp enough to cause considerable discomfort before Sonic was able to loosen his jaw again.

Admittedly ... Scourge did not think that one through. Forcing himself in the mouth of a hedgehog who screamed to the heavens that he hated him last night was not a good idea. The pinch on his cock was enough to bring him down a notch from his blissful enjoyment. He was quick on the reprehend; taking that ear he'd previously been scratching between his fingers and giving it a harsh yank. " Watch it! " It was hard not to nip him again when his ear was pulled but instead there was simply a pained grunt erupting from around his mouthful.

Scourge's voice cracked, probably because he'd been panting just moments before. " Bite it again and I'm cutting yours off! " Sonic did not want to call that bluff; he was crazy enough to conquer a planet so castrating a near-defenseless hedgehog was no skin off his back. His threat was more bark than bite, though, since he had already been formulating future plans for that certain appendage of Sonic's body in the near future.

Having come down from his moment of tension made him release a deep breath, followed by a pant, and then using that hold on his ear to ease his head and mouth back so only about half of his throbbing member remained in his mouth. Scourge winced. He could see the mild impression from his teeth. " Just ... suck it. You 'member how I did you last night. Do that. "

Easier said than done when he was being forced into something so vile. Wincing still from the earlier abuse dealt to his trembling ear, Sonic took a shaky breath from around his shaft before closing his lips more firmly around it. His tongue groped at the underside of it, more on accident than anything. He didn't want to do anything more than he had to. So without further delay, the helpless hedgehog started to suck, meekly at first. It gradually became stronger as he tried desperately in his mind to pretend this was something actually worth sucking on. It was a ridiculous desperation for escape. Sonic closed his eyes, not exactly fond of his view either, as he struggled to mentally detach himself from the situation.

When he settled into his role Scourge too relaxed. Feeling his tongue grip him forced another deep breath out of him followed by a string of shorter pants. Since his captive was obviously inexperienced he didn't expect for him to do all of the work himself. Not the first time. The hand that pulled his ear finally settled in a grove between the blue hedgehog's head quills. There he'd guide the hedgehog's head forward each time he bucked to force the majority of his penis past his lips. It didn't take him long to coordinate his bucks with Sonic's sucking. He couldn't help the gasp that hit the air the first time he synchronized their motions.

" Harder. " A light coating of precum was already seeping out of his tip, but he didn't care. He wanted more. He wanted to see just what the other hedgehog was capable of.

Sonic thought about where he would be or what he would have been doing today if not for the stupidity that led him to greet Scourge alone last night. He soon found the thought depressing so he tried to figure out something else to think about. Even this served as a poor distraction for what was going on. He couldn't completely zone out of the situation no matter how hard he tried. He was brought more back into reality when he felt Scourge begin to bob his head in and out of his mouth, aiding in the destruction of whatever fantasy he thought he could imagine himself in.

The tip threatened the back of his throat but Sonic kept sucking. He increased that suction obediently after Scourge's order, doing a pretty good imitation of a vacuum. He paused briefly to swallow around his cock, saliva build up and precum washing down his throat. A second later, soft but obnoxious noises came from continued inhaling that kept a good amount of friction on Scourge's sensitized member, proving Sonic's skills at fellatio pretty satisfying, to say the least.

Scourge didn't think that it would feel this good. Not by a long shot. It was to the point that he started to let go of what little restraint he was showing. His hips started to buck at a pace that may have been way too similar to last night for his captive's liking. Those powerful thrusts were now forcing every inch past his lips, clearing away that saliva, and the little cum there was made a pleasant environment for his cock to thrive in.

Sonic muffled an objection, and though incomprehensible, quite obvious as to what caused this new bout of whining. Whining of which simply vibrated a sensitized member. An uncomfortable wet plop was best described when Scourge's hips went pressed against his face, the slick texture of his dick entering his throat before coming back out to do it all over again. He gagged and attempted to jerk his head to one side to relieve the pressure while he was at it. He found out very quickly he needed to learn to relax his throat muscles as well as the unfortunate practice he underwent in regards to his backside.

The hand behind Sonic's head was soon joined by the other. Both ensured that the hedgehog's head remained where it was so he could keep bucking straight into his mouth. Scourge couldn't hide the immense pleasure he was experiencing. It was apparent in those dog-like pants he heaved with every breath; two rows of razor sharp ivory teeth on full display until he ground them tightly together.

The sound that followed was not human. A low gurgling rumble that reached ear splitting level before he gave one last thrust. Scourge held all seven inches of his pulsating self in Sonic's mouth when he came. Thankfully it was nowhere near the amount that it was last night, but it was still enough to completely fill his mouth with seed. Swallowing his own pooling saliva was enough of a reminder to give one last order. " Swallow it." He panted, " All of it. "

The sensations that overwhelmed the meat stuffing inside his mouth was a mixture of tongue, heat, saliva, and a spasming of muscles attempting to swallow him down. Sonic counted down the seconds as to when this absurdity would end, only to be met with another shameful display, one he had intended to spit out before those orders were given.

Sonic choked, eyes squinting open, body jerking as he was forced to swallow a mouthful of sperm, a perverse gulp resounding during the action. Some of which had seeped down his throat before he could say otherwise. Another small portion overflowed out the corners of his mouth while remaining reluctant to willfully swallow Scourge's spunk.

Scourge held him there until he felt the spasms that ensured it. Then he held him a few seconds more for good measure. His hips were skilled enough to pull backwards without his hands guiding his motion. In an attempt to rub the shameful act he just preformed into the ground he pressed the tip of his cock against one of those trails that trickled out the sides of Sonic's mouth when he released to smear it across his cheek. With his hands bound there was no way he'd be able to clean the substance off.

Sonic had his eyes closed at that point, feeling a familiar churning in his stomach that resulted from nausea. The taste he got a sample of before was so strong, it stayed with him well after he had swallowed his cum. If that couldn't have been bad enough, Scourge's cruelty showed no bounds as he rubbed his dick against his face, feeling the smear of extra fluids matting into cheek fur, humiliating him further. Sonic stared at him, eyes appearing a bit more hollow than before. The resentment was still there but he just felt overwhelmed with how he should live with himself, and confused with a mix up of feelings that told him to be furious, defiant, and to give in, and weep.

" Missed a spot. " Though Scourge tried his damndest to sound smug about it he couldn't force the tone in his voice in between those lust coated pants. He finally let up on that vice grip he had on the hedgehog's head, but he didn't let him go completely. Only one hand left his body while the other held his chin up so he could see the expression on his face. He was all lined up to say something smart to him to kick him while he was down. An invisible tether, probably the after shocks, kept the words from coming.

Curiosity was getting the best of him again. The hedgehog who always acted on that gut feeling of his decided to give it another shot. That hand on his chin acted as a good anchor to keep his counterpart steady so their lips could make contact when he forced his against the blue hedgehog's.

There it was, that annoying twinkle again, sitting in waiting at the corner of Sonic's eyes; built up moisture that shouldn't be there. Once more, he held them at bay, despite the part of him that wanted to admit utter defeat. For a moment, however, Sonic felt strangely apathetic to the lips that pressed against his own. In a bizarre twist, he found himself reacting; rubbing his tainted tongue over his, to mingle his appendage with Scourge's in a mindless, robotic gesture.

Feeling him respond was a shocker for Scourge. Timidly, awkwardly, Scourge's tongue slithered out to meet his, pressing them together before seeking out his lips. He was getting into it, and he was in the process of pushing his counterpart back against the bedspread. The soft fur of their underbellies brushed together when he moved to adjust his position.

Sonic was being deceitful, however. Might have been that softness in his eyes caused by holding back those tears that caused Scourge to go way out in left field to begin with. He completely forgot how dangerous his rival could be when he initiated that kiss. The assurance that his limbs were still tied was enough to lower his guard for that one crucial moment. His subconscious held over the fact that Sonic bit him earlier which assured his tongue didn't go any further than Sonic's lips in passive fear of being bitten, but he didn't even think about it. All he could think about was that kiss.

At his wits end, Sonic snapped out of his dazed actions without any warning; he bit viciously onto Scourge's bottom lip, immediately drawing blood.

If not for Blue's sudden change of heart he would've mounted him again. Instead he crackled out a muffled scream that brought him back into reality.

Scourge didn't even register that he threw a blind punch at the hedgehog's face in retaliation. It made Sonic wince, forcing his head to one side. He was honestly surprised his jaw hadn't snapped under the pressure. Instead, he too felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth – but at least he got a rather satisfying wail from Scourge.

" You deceitful bitch! " Scourge's mouth was now officially on autopilot, and every word he said had a slight slur because of his already swelling lip. Blood ran in several trails down his mouth. It was going to get all over his chest if he didn't attend to it soon. He'll get to it ... after he finished pummeling the hedgehog.

One hand found his throat to be a pretty good handle while the one that took that last swing on him rose again. " I don't know what the fuck I saw in you. " Now he was applying a dangerous amount of pressure ...

Sonic couldn't say he regretted what he did. He felt an odd sense of pleasure he hadn't had since he got pulled into this mess. He took what little pride he could in the fact he was able to get one up on Scourge even in his current position. That was terribly amusing for him. So much so that for the first time he was here, that infamous smirk made a short appearance on Sonic's mouth, managing to pull through despite the painful constriction on his throat, causing him to suffocate.

He saw his fist in waiting to strike and he didn't even flinch. A challenging look entered his eyes, assuring Scourge that he could take it.

" Son of a Metal bitch. " Scourge was referring to Sonic's father, Jules, who was definitely priority one on his hate list. Nothing could be done to subdue the anger about to boil over following what was definitely a pleasurable experience. When Sonic got confused about their actions he got meek. When he got confused about their actions he became frustrated. This was supposed to be humiliating; more for his captive than for the small bit of embarrassment he felt at first, but it just wasn't working out that way. Why wasn't it? What the fuck was wrong with him?

" You weren't so smug when you were sucking my dick. " His lowly voice was accompanied by a throaty growl. The grip on the other's throat was loosened just enough so he could breathe, and possibly speak, but he didn't let the hedgehog go. " Or when I was fucking you. Why're you trying to make a fight outta me kissin' you, Bl - " A thought clicked in place in mid sentence. He couldn't grin with that bloodied lip of his, but he could certainly try to turn the tables.

Scourge had that look in his eyes again; that same look he had back in the forest right before he asked the question that ultimately led them to this room. He boldly leaned down towards the hedgehog's face, almost as if he was going to force a kiss onto him all over again. " You liked it didn't you? " It was more of a statement than a question. " You loved it when I sucked your dick which is why you returned the favor. I heard how much you wanted it when I was pounding you. You were the one who brought your tongue out when we kissed, Blue. " That still raised fist flexed, then relaxed, since he was almost certain that he didn't need to strike him again. " You're just scared because you care too much about what your fuckin' friends would think of you if they found out you like being a cocksucker. "

Sonic's long lost attitude wavered. He wished he would have just hit him than run his mouth, reminding him of what they did, and then the ridiculous accusation that favored him in actually liking any of it. So that was his plan?

Sonic started to say something right away, the strain on his throat wouldn't have stopped him considering how much those fingers loosened, but he faltered. He berated himself for it as his eyes narrowed into a forceful glare. "No way." He averted his eyes, his voice raspy from the uncomfortable grip. He was certain of his answer, but he felt put off over how his body had behaved despite his spirit's will against this; he couldn't understand why he did feel... pleasure over what happened, when mentally he didn't want it. He didn't; but the blasted recording he knew Scourge had would have said otherwise.

Sonic closed his eyes, once more regaining a distressed exterior. "Let me go and I'll prove it." He assured, desperate to show himself that none of this was true, no matter what happened last night. He didn't ask for it; he didn't tell Scourge to do any of that. He couldn't help what happened.

" Let you go? " Scourge seemed amused at the very idea of doing such a thing when he was right where he wanted him to be. No sneering came behind his comment this time. His expression was rather unreadable behind those shades.

Then he said something that may have been completely unexpected. " Fine. " Running the back of his hand against his bloodied lip he managed to smear enough of the offending fluid away to look presentable. He must have been insane! " I'll give you a shot, but only because even I don't want you to be tied down like that much longer. It's a lot more fun when we both really get into it. " Remember that kiss? He was going to remember it for the rest of his life whether he wanted to or not.

Scourge slowly climbed off from over top of his captive. He shivered when his feet touched the floor beside the bed. Must have been the aftershocks. Just what was he doing? " 183-23-CHILLI. " The wrist shackles by Sonic's head then started to make the weirdest sound and glow. Electronic. Of course. Three seconds passed and the lights stopped flashing. In another two all four metal shackles popped open at once.

Scourge tensed, he didn't know what to expect, but he could guess.


	7. Captive Free Will

Sonic didn't believe for a second he was going to go through with it. He figured he'd find a way to somehow twist what he said around in a similar fashion like from last night. Scourge never ceased with the surprises. The releasing click of his shackles shocked him and it took him a couple of seconds for him to react. His arms pulled to himself and he sat upright quickly, looking at him, baffled. Had he gotten that cocky? He supposed it was possible; but he still found it terribly stupid to risk it. He thought for sure he'd never be able to move from that bed again.

Words couldn't express the excitement he felt. All he wanted to do was run. And in that second, he completely forgot about the video feeds that might have otherwise kept him put to destroy. Not even the anger he felt for Scourge could outweigh the incredible urge to relieve himself of the smells and memories the room mocked him with.

Rather unexpectedly, Sonic lunged off of the bed, not at Scourge, but in a race to simply get the hell out of there, so determined that the soreness between his legs didn't slow him down a bit.

Scourge knew perfectly what he was doing, however. There was something seriously wrong with this picture as the blue hedgehog rightfully guessed. Just what was he planning? The bedroom door should have been the most obvious sign; it was unlocked. Sonic may not have remembered, but he locked the door every other time that he entered or left the room. Why not now?

Scourge didn't move an inch until his counterpart was already out of the door. At that point he placed his hands in his pockets, thumbing over a hidden object, and followed him out into the common area. He was sure that Sonic would've found what was wrong with this picture by the time he made his grand re-appearance. The door leading out of the bedroom had been unlocked ... but the doors that led out of Freedom HQ were still air locked. All of them. " You're proving a lot running around like a fucking idiot. Yep. You showed me. " He only took a few steps outside of the door, certain that his voice would carry. " Showed me how much of a douche you are. "

Needless to say, Sonic had been very disappointed, and guessed that he had been thinking irrationally when he got his hopes up so quickly. He was looking too forward to fresh air and the wind against his face, but after checking the exits, he backtracked and returned to the other green hedgehog, albeit reluctantly.

He wiped at his face with the back of his hand, disgusted with the sticky residue he felt. He allowed fury to return in hopes of overriding his nervousness and previous spurts of depression. He'd make Scourge sorry. He'd take it all out on him.

A streak of blue lit up the air briefly before disappearing at the second Sonic stopped several feet in front of him. Hands were balled into fists, ears pinned, quills rose up in aggressive tension.

"It's been a while since I felt like killing someone." He noted with distaste. He never really liked that feeling before, because no matter what sort of fights he's gotten into in his past, he's never killed anyone. Not intentionally, anyway, or with pent up malice and determination. But if he had to kill somebody today, he would take the most pleasure in doing it to Scourge.

"But who knows?" Sonic attempted cool casualty to cover up the anxiety and emotional trauma; he was practically shaking. "Maybe I'll enjoy it."

How can he look at the speck of darkness that tinted his counterpart's eyes so calmly? It was a poker face, a stone face, and then there was that disturbingly relaxed look in his eyes after Sonic said those ominous words. " Great. We're finally making progress. A step forward and all that good shit. " This was highly unusual when it came to the green hedgehog's usual antics. Scourge managed to trap his foe, humiliate him, and hold down the fort in the face of who he openly admitted was the strongest being on the planet. Might of had a reason to be so smug.

His fingers tensed around the object in his left pocket in anticipation as the other made his move, dashing towards him with his arm back, fist made and sent forward towards his mug. Time for him to bite the bullet. The other hand raised to brace himself for a blow that he didn't even attempt to dodge. The force of the slam was enough to send his shades flying and both of them crashing back into the bedroom he'd been occupying for the Goddess knows how long. Sonic might feel that lingering hand on a place that was strangely familiar to him, the small of his back, but it was not a loving gesture. It was to hold him steady and ensure when he fell backwards the other hedgehog would fall on top of him. He placed his bets that Sonic wouldn't realize the fatal mistake he made until it was too late.

It took a split second to get that hidden object out of his pocket and in place. The base was laid on his own stomach while the sharp metallic end was pointed upwards. With his other hand passively guiding his landing Sonic was going to land belly first on the wrong end of a syringe; the impact alone was going to be enough to push the plunger down and inject the mysterious liquid into his counterpart's body. It was more then enough to be felt when injected.

Scourge could neither confirm or deny that he hit his target. That punch he had to take to set him up hurt. The quick scabs that began to form on his lip from that earlier bite were ripped open from the impact. His mouth was full of blood. Tilting his head to the side, he coughed crudely. The same red bodily fluid was splattered across the floor, and pooled.

Sonic settled over top of him, panting with adrenaline. He almost didn't realize what happened. He was confused by a painful pinch in a delayed reaction that made him look down and wonder what just happened. His eyes widened at the sight of a needle. Panic flooded his senses, wondering how he could have been so careless. He reached down to grab the syringe, pull it out and throw it aside. That angry hand grabbed onto Scourge's neck, enjoying the sight of blood pouring from his mouth.

His other hand joined his at the other's throat, squeezing incredibly hard, as if he intended on crushing it; but he didn't put that much power behind the action. He relented almost immediately too, eager to hear him answer his next question. "What did you do!?" He shook him for good measure, looking utterly tense.

Stunned from the blow, Scourge also didn't realize what was happening until the moment passed. The two hands crushing his windpipe were enough to make him cough up a little more of the blood coating the insides of his mouth. At this angle there was nowhere for it to go except right in Sonic's face and chest. He looked completely lost and confused, stunned, right up until being shaken back to his senses. " Gave you a little somethin' to remember me by. " That calmness he had before was disheveled by that ringing in his ears, but he'd manage.

" I said I was gonna let you go and I am. If you weren't such an asshole, I didn't have to do that to ya. " He made a weird sound before swallowing; possibly to clear his mouth of more blood mixed saliva. He got him one good. " All I wanted was some god-damn gratitude before I let you go on your merry way. You know, a 'Thank you Scourge for letting me go so I can run back to my little friends! I thought I'd never see them again!' " He didn't mock his tone and matter of speaking; he sounded eerily like the blue hedgehog posed to strangle him. That was his real voice. On his journey to find a new identity he had to train himself to speak differently. " Know what? Fuck it. " Scourge worked himself into a sitting position since the angle Sonic held him at was uncomfortable. " Get the fuck out my house. Front door's open. "

Sonic didn't get it. He didn't get any of it. What did he do to him? He knew it couldn't be anything good despite what he was saying. He didn't have anything to thank him for when he put him through such hell and in such a short time.

He let go of him, however. Startled when he ordered the doors to open. Was he serious? He could never tell. And even so, that didn't relieve his mind as to what was now coursing through his body. He didn't get the answer he wanted. If anything, his attitude stirred up more questions.

Sonic climbed to his feet, taking a second to see if he felt any different. It was probably too early to tell what was done to him as he looked down at the other green hedgehog, trying to regain his composure and look sure. "I'll leave MY base when I'm good and ready. And when I do, you're coming with me. So don't get so comfortable." He reached down, grabbing an ear and twisting it painfully to force him to his feet, an arm grabbing onto his left to twist it behind his back to leave him easier to handle.

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me what you did. If you do, I won't break your arm before we leave." He twisted it up higher for emphasis, having no qualms at all about doing that.

At this point it was almost disturbing for Scourge, the confidence that remained in the other throughout the entire ordeal. That tug on the ear was completely uncalled for, though - at least in his opinion. " Hey! " Turnabout was fair play, but he didn't have to go and pull at his sensitive ears. He swung out with the intention of giving Sonic a shove before he twisted that arm behind his back. His free ear twitched then shifted back in warning, but didn't fall completely on his head.

" Four Hours. " He turned his head to look back into those slitted emerald eyes behind him. " That's how long Boomer said it'd be before the poison kicked in. Works fast; starts working its way through your system almost immediately. Getting your stomach pumped won't get rid of it all even if you got it done right now. I 'member he said the victim's body would shut down if the serum was forcibly removed, or somethin'. Wasn't really paying attention. " That sounded so much like him but that didn't help his situation. " Long Story Short; it's poison. It's not gonna kill you, but you're gonna wish you were dead. " His eyes lit up. " I got the anti-poison but you don't want it. "

Sonic's nails dug into his forearm as one hand pressed at the back of his opposing shoulder, putting a little more pressure, just because he was pissed off. If it wasn't for the unmentionable of what happened before, you wouldn't be able to tell a difference from the two fighting. Though he wasn't showing it, he was a lot more uncomfortable being with Scourge now than he could ever imagine. Fortunately for green, no bones have broken yet despite his emotional instability. But Sonic was still tempted to follow through despite his promise. What he really wanted was to get out of there and dump him off to somebody as quick as possible; faced with this new obstacle, the hedgehog was just bristling mad.

"Damn it, you bastard." He gritted his teeth, frustrated beyond comprehension. "Don't play games with me. Where's the anti-poison? Of course I would want it!" Something told him there was something else to all of this than Scourge was letting on. He couldn't be for sure, but he knew he was going to find out eventually.

Hedgehogs were inheritably more flexible then the average Mobian. That didn't keep the grip that Sonic had on him from hurting like Hell. It eventually caused his back to curve backwards in an attempt to keep some of that pressure off his arm. " That poison wasn't meant for you. I had Boomer make it for Fiona, but I thought she was loyal enough not to resort to this. " Just thinking about those traitorous former team mates of his was enough to make him scowl.

" It was a custom made poison that would make her completely devoted to her King ... for better or worst. " His shoulders flexed in hopes of getting rid of the pain that was slowly starting to plague him. " The treatment is simple ... " He paused either for the pain or the dramatics. " ... oral medication and ... six cups of fresh sperm over the span of a week. The combination of my sperm and the pills will make an anti-poison. Kind of a steep price, I know, but otherwise ... "

Bloodied lip and all he couldn't help but grin. " ... you could just run out that door and live with it. The poison won't kill you, Blue. It won't even slow you down. " Now the ball was in Sonic's court, but what could he do with it?

Sonic shoved him away as though he himself was poison to the touch. The mixture of horror and disgust on his face directed at the other, stunned at what he had heard, and reluctant to believe it. "You're lying." He had to be. He's never heard of such a thing before. Could that even be possible?

Surely, even if the poison could do that to him, somebody from his side could figure out a more appropriate antidote. Of course there was the risks involved Scourge made an effort to point out. What if he was lying though? Just to get him to stay here and... And would he even accept to something like that? Regardless? How could he put himself through that again?

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

No, he had his freedom. He couldn't give it up now. But... if Scourge was right, he'd lose his free will. Without that, he wouldn't exactly be Sonic, would he? The thought of being mindlessly devoted to Scourge made his skin crawl. He couldn't let that happen, not just for himself, but for the rest of the world. Who knows what he'd do under that kind of control?

Scourge didn't miss a beat. His body curled into a sloppy ball to keep from landing painfully and unrolled a few feet away from him, his back to him, but not for long considering the last stunt that he pulled in his anger. " Nothin's wrong with me, Blue. I'm thinking straight for the first time in a long time. Have you to think for that, really. " Throughout it all he looked at him with an unfaltering gaze. Was there a moment in their most recent meetings that he wasn't looking at Sonic? It was as if he was the most fascinating thing in the world.

" Now I'm going to return the favor whether you want me to or not. " The fingers of his left hand briefly touched his lips. From there they slid down to settle on his chin. " You're Sonic the Hedgehog. I won't stand here in my little Kingdom and watch you waste your potential groveling at the feet of those ingrates. The King hates you. His daughter dumped you. Why do you keep going back to them? What have they ever done for you that you haven't done for them ten fold? You don't need them or their shit! " Snorting, the same hand that was under his chin quickly flicked off in his direction. " ... but that's beside the point. It's no skin off my back if you go back to them and beg them to fix your problems in exchange for a few more years of dead-end missions against Robotnik. " His quills bristled, and without warning he turned from the other hedgehog to go to his cum soaked bed.

" The door's still open. " Reaching down, he snatched the bedspread and underlying sheets from the bed to pile on the floor. " ... but I guarantee you'll be back. For the anti-poison or because you can't take their shit anymore. "

Sonic was at a loss. He honestly didn't know what to do. Scourge said nothing to help matters, even if a very, very small side of him might have agreed to something. He'd much rather be the hero of this picture than a sadistic bastard like him. He never wanted to be like him. It scared him sometimes to think that the two essentially were the same. But he was more of his opposite than anything, and he would never condone the criminal activities he apparently gets off on.

He slumped his shoulders, all that fight in him before beginning to fade away to remind him of his current exhaustion. He hadn't had adequate sleep, he was sore, and he really just wanted to be alone.

He backed up towards the doorway, turning to the side to lean against the frame as he took a moment to just breathe and clear his head. He didn't say anything for the longest time. He just stood there, silent, lost in his own mind. He had to wonder what his friends would think of him if they saw him like this. He wished he knew what they would do in his predicament although normally he trusted his own advice every time. Sonic felt lost from himself and unsure. He felt used and honestly a little worthless.

He was so good at protecting others but he couldn't save himself. What would it matter if he fucked with him for another week? The damage was done. He wasn't sure how he could ever recover from it and he knew he'd never be able to fully get over what Scourge did to him last night and this morning. He felt weak and incapable of making a decision, and frustrated that the other green hedgehog had that power over him; that he let him get to him like this.

Scourge had every intention of letting things simmer in his brain while the shackles were removed from the bed and put back in the drawer. Those filthy sheets folded, and a thin mist from a spray bottle kept in the night stand sprayed over the bed before he headed for the door with the water basin on top. He passed through the door casually, effectively leaving him alone while he handled business elsewhere in the base. Without a team to do most of his dirty work for him he had to actually lift a finger to get things done. This wasn't how a King should be living. He was intent on fixing this little problem very soon, thankfully.

Time passed. Just how much was Sonic's guess. There wasn't any clocks around for him to see. Scourge looked a lot better after getting something on his lip before he returned. It happened too late to keep a dark bruise from forming on the still slightly swollen area though. He also had a different pair of sunglasses masking his eyes. Black. The red ones shattered on impact with Sonic's fist in their earlier confrontation. Scourge's mind came back to the matter at hand when he came to the bedroom. First he'd look inside to see if the blue hedgehog was still where he left him or if he dragged his seemingly broken body elsewhere.

Sonic was still present. He didn't move from his location but had sat down, too tired to hold himself up. He enjoyed what moment of peace he had by himself but the problem he was presently troubled with wouldn't go away. He had to eventually come up with an answer before the poison actually kicked in, setting him a time limit.

He had to think outside the box, not just about himself. That was one of the things that set him apart from Scourge, and he took pride in that fact.

He didn't even bother looking up at said green hedgehog when he had returned. His feet were stretched out in front of him, eyes staring intently at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing ever. He didn't acknowledge him right away. He absently wondered how much more time he had, but he didn't care to ask. He figured he still had enough.

"I can just bring you in next Thursday."

Soon ... Sonic would begin feeling a quivering ache in his stomach that went hand and hand with arousal. He should have been familiar with it by now. Boomer told Scourge it would start off as nothing more then a mild annoyance that could be comparable to morning wood or watching a really attractive girl bounce passed. As the symptoms progressed the change would be much more noticeable. All the whole certain 'stimuli' (a word he had to learn) would cause the sensation to spike. Things like ... looking in Scourge's eyes, or smelling his scent when he passed the seated blue hedgehog with an armful of fresh bed linens to put on the bed.

Sonic's words got a bit of a stir out of him, but he was not necessarily angry by his continuing show of bravo. " Then I'll have to make you break by next Wednesday. " All the while he didn't look up from his work. The sheets were laid in place in a hurried matter and tugged out to look more acceptable. Scourge plopped down on top of them, facing him, while leaning back slightly with his carelessly wide stance.

" So that's how it's gonna be? You're gonna let me fuck you all week then think you can get rid of me? " His voice seemed to just scream for his counterpart to take that challenge.

Sonic started to get a little taste of the drug in his system already, confused by it at first. He forced his legs together a little more and stared over at Scourge which of course didn't help any. He wondered if this was a side effect or how the substance was supposed to work. It was a little frightening since he wasn't expecting something like that to hit him so suddenly.

He was briefly torn between mentioning it and saying something more about what appeared to be a grave decision he had already made that Scourge had been ready to address. It was unnerving to think that he could be broken, a possibility no matter how much he'd like to try to say otherwise.

Attempting to ignore this and Scourge's skepticism, he addressed his confusion first. "Why do I feel... funny?" Despite what he's been through, he was awkward and shy to express what sexual tension he might've felt now, even though it would definitely be increasing a lot throughout the week. He was so not ready for any of this.

"Is it already up?" He murmured more so to himself as an after thought, obviously having to assume it was the injection, his interpretation to the whole devotion thing a little misconstrued. Squirming around like that was enough to convince Scourge that the poison was working its magic. " It's in your blood stream. You're just feeling the beginning of it, I think. " And up he went; making a beeline to the confused looking hedgehog sitting over there instead of in his bed where he should have been by now. " You'll get used to it. " Arousal was nothing he couldn't learn to suppress for the sake of his sanity. Sonic may have been an absolute beginner when it came to carnal pleasure before he got himself captured, but if nothing else he was going to learn how to make the best of what he was born with. Yeah, he had a minor problem with being too selfish, but for every instance that he was selfish, Sonic was equally selfless. He cared about other people so much that he never had time to look after himself! Scourge knew that much. He'd seen that much. Now he was going to try to fix it.

Reaching down, he took a hold of Sonic's still bare hand to hoist him onto his feet. In that same motion he slipped under Sonic's now raised arm to sling it over his shoulders so the exhausted hedgehog could use his body for support to stand if he needed it. His other hand came to rest on his hip to steady him at the expense of holding him close. Being this close to his stimuli couldn't have been good for the symptoms that the blue hedgehog experienced, but he didn't care. " Come on; let's get you cleaned up. You're not gettin' in my bed dirty. "

Sonic wanted to resist and pull away from him but he silently accepted his aid, He was troubled before when he felt pleasure but at least now he could blame it on something other than himself. "I'm not doing anything in here." He growled, doing his very best to ignore the tingling crawling around below, heat beginning to pool into a region he tried desperately to ignore.

He remembered that video feed now. He didn't want anymore cameras on him either. And when he got around to it, he planned on destroying the evidence Scourge had in waiting to use against him. He was just thankful he hadn't done anything with that yet. Obviously the green hedgehog was cocky enough to believe he didn't have to do much of anything else but fuck him this entire week and he was home free. Well, Sonic still had every intention of getting his ass locked up, no matter what happens. But it wasn't like Mobius Pent wasn't a revolving door for every villain on the planet. If he did manage it, he'd probably be out by Monday.

" That's the only bed in the base. The rest of them got smashed up pretty good. " Scourge didn't seem phased by his darker tone. Knowing that he could just let go of the hedgehog and he'd likely flop over gave him a little edge when shooting off remarks. " Or maybe you just want a change of scenery. I understand that, Blue. Some people get bored with missionary. " He guided them out of the room and into the common area, not missing a beat in his little speech. " I could always bend you over the table and take you from behind. " Nodding off in the direction of the table he was certain the Freedom Fighters used to eat meals on before turning. " I kind of like that chair over there. Maybe I can sit down and let you ride me. " The chair that he gestured to was, incidentally, the chair that Sonic preferred when this base was his. Just like the room it could've been just a coincidence. None the less, it was creepy.

Sonic's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, meaning to interrupt him when he started listing off all these 'great ideas.' He was annoyed and embarrassed for the hundredth time while trying to fight off the arousal he was beginning to get with the images Scourge was putting inside his head.

His mind was becoming clouded. He knew he wasn't thinking straight when he started considering the possibility of choosing one of those positions to appease some growing sexual tension. He thought maybe he could resist the drug's effects better than that.

Scourge stopped in front of a door and briefly removed his hand from Sonic's hip to open it. Thankfully there was some light on, albeit dim, inside that made it easy to decipher that this was the bathroom. " ... maybe if you're good we can go out and have a romp somewhere in the forest. I bet no one will catch us, but it could be more exciting if they do! " At least for him. There were a few options for them here. Scourge decided that the easiest route to take was to deposit the blue hedgehog's body inside of the large glass shower in the corner. " That's a road we'll come to when it comes. I'm not ready to fuck you yet. You're gonna have to wait if you want me to pump a cup in you. " Or ... they could do this now and just add a few more sessions to their schedule. He didn't care either way. A lay was a lay.

As they entered the bathroom, Sonic found himself reluctant to separate from Scourge. He hated himself for it but well reminded himself it wasn't his fault. None of this was. He pulled away first, getting frustrated with his body, which was apparently capable of holding him up now on his own. "Just shut up already. I know what I have to do but that doesn't change anything. You can have your glory for a week but I swear after that you're going to pay for all of this." He meant to sound more intimidating but the shakiness of his voice made him sound weak in the knees.

" Yeah. Yeah. I'll be sorry an' all that. " Having calmly brushed off those supposedly serious threats Scourge reached into the shower. He grabbed one of those knobs and turned it on full blast. The pipes made a warning sound, a shuddering gurgle, before the stationary shower head above started spraying a heavy stream of cold water. Most showers were designed to have the user adjust the Hot and Cold to create a decent temperature for the water, but Scourge didn't bother. It was either because he didn't notice or didn't care. Considering that he lived out of this base for the past few weeks it was highly unlikely that he didn't notice. Might have also been a way to distract the blue hedgehog with a sudden burst of discomfort. To distract him from what? The sight of the green hedgehog removing his gloves and jacket before climbing into the shower – and then pulled the glass door closed behind him.


	8. Better Not Drop The Soap!

The sudden burst of cold water made Sonic jump and shiver; he sighed along with a visual shudder of his shoulders. His ears slipped back, droplets of loathsome water dripping down over his flexible frame, also taking his mind off of a certain area between his legs. A cold shower was always good for that, right?

Unable to take it for very long, however, he leaned forward to adjust the knobs. It was then he caught the door shutting, and realized another body planned on showering with him, instantly making him drop down a lifted tail and straighten up. Bending over like that couldn't have helped Scourge's always aggressive libido.

He groaned something under his breath before whirling around on Scourge to erase any vulnerability that would have came otherwise. "We'll take turns." Sonic tried not to leave room for objections; it wasn't a request. The water that sprinkled down over and between them threatened his vision a little as his coat absorbed the moisture, making his quills feel heavy. "Either you get out or I will." The temperature of the water changed just slightly, at least making it tolerable.

Scourge's delay in reacting back may be attributed to being too fixated on his good twin's backside to formulate a complex plan of action. All that running toned him up quite nicely, he noted. His must have been a sight to see by association. Scourge anticipated being called out on this bold move, however. Sonic must have been pretty cocky from getting that hit off him earlier. How else could he forget that he was his hostage?

Two hands went to Sonic's shoulders. A crude shove forced his spiny back against the longest of the three tiled walls, opposite of the glass door. A very brief show of fear shimmered through Sonic's eyes. A small insight on just how previous predicaments had taken a toll on him, and how uncomfortable he really was when it came to this particular case of sharing.

" You're in no position to make demands, you know. " There wasn't a hint of malice in Scourge's voice ... yet. He was still pretty confident that he had good enough control over the situation. " 'Sides, your little computer-chick cut Freedom HQ off from the rest of your city's resources when I took it over. It's runnin' on the independent reserve power. We got three days worth of water. We're out of food. Was trying to fix at least one of those things when you showed up! I'm hungry, damn it! " His voice rose for only a second before he calmed again. " It'll last three days if we take five minute showers, together. " And a minute has already passed.

Sonic pressed his hands at Scourge's forearms, the water more prominent on his evil counterpart with an occasional drop hitting him in the face. He wasn't shoving him away just yet. He started to, and he started to tell him off, and take the shower for himself. That is to say, if he was capable of throwing him out. At the same time, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for Scourge to go unclean, and he definitely didn't want to wander around, smelling like the bastard attached to him, or rather the lewd remains of an orgasmic explosion.

"Whatever." Sonic finally decided, looking away with the usual stare, one of expected resentment. "Just keep your hands to yourself." He wasn't bound, he felt confident enough in his ability to fight Scourge if he didn't take his demands into consideration, despite what the green hedgehog reminded just moments before.

Again, Scourge thought that the frightened Mobian was overstepping his boundaries. This time he gave him some slack, little slack, in not calling him out on it. The hands on his shoulders did not leave smoothly. Taking a hint from the hands on his forearms he slowly worked his hands down the other's tan furred biceps to pull away at his elbows instead. Fingers spread, he extended that feeling across the other's fur in an blatantly sensual fashion. " Sure, babe. " His words were the only thing stifling a full on laugh.

Scourge stepped back and turned away briefly. The rack with the soap and shampoo on it was on the back wall. Stepping back put him the closest to it. He poured a handful of soap in his own hand for his use. Then he threw the bottle at Sonic, aiming for his head with minimal effort. If he looked over he'd only see the green hedgehog dripping the liquid soap over his body by releasing a little stream at a time between his fingers. On top of his head, on his scarred chest, reaching back to put a little on his back, and then dumping the rest on his crotch. " Mhmm ... " He decided to start on his face and work his way down.

Scourge approached him from behind again but this time he definitely didn't touch him. He kept his hands to himself, on himself, working his bare hands through his fur and quills. " ... it's gonna take weeks to scrub the smell out. " More directed towards Sonic than himself. He always had the faint smell of sex lingering around him no matter how much he cleaned. Scourge didn't feel ashamed of it at all. He wanted the world to know that he was active and available.

Sonic struggled to ignore him, having another dilemma when the shampoo bottle had bounced off his hand and fell on the shower floor, mocking him with resistance. He mentally cursed and eyed the other cautiously. Briefly, he watched him soap up his body and massage his fur, those faint, hungry cravings returning until he looked back down at the dropped bottle.

The blue hedgehog made a comical display of reaching down and grabbing the shampoo in an obvious hurry. His tail kept firmly wedged downwards, just in case, and straightened back up to hastily pour some into his palm. It caused a small smile to cross on Scourge's lips before the green hedgehog concentrated with the matter at hand. Something was up; Scourge wouldn't take his hands off the blue hedgehog for no good reason. He didn't care if Sonic caught onto it or not if he managed to drive his point home.

Scourge's hands were only on his chest for a few seconds to rub some soap in between the twin scars. A good rinse in the water would clean the rest. When he reached the area that needed the most attention he hissed sharply, teeth briefly visible, since the area was still a little tender. The backs of his thighs, the sides, and then the front before working a good lather in between his legs. Starting close to his knees then making his way where his legs met, he seemed completely oblivious to what this appeared to look like. He took a wider stance, spreading his legs, to allow the stream of water to easily hit that soapy area to rinse.

" Two minutes, babe. " His voice was just loud enough to carry. Scourge didn't look up at him when he said that. His blue eyes were focused on the hand on his own crotch, scratching the area, before a lone index finger snaked through the foamy bubbles to trace out a random shape.

Sonic flinched, forgetting about the scratches and indentions he made with his claws on his hands before, the shampoo made the areas sting and burn as he massaged a lather over his frame. He tried to rush but felt like he couldn't clean himself off well enough. Especially since he only had three minutes left. He created a nice thick foam over his shiny blue coat and scratched and massaged the areas roughly over his chest, neck, and arms. Once he felt he got enough shampoo, he didn't bother trying to put it back behind Scourge, but closed it and just dropped it instead.

He used the rest of what was in his hands (an overly generous amount) for his stomach, more private areas, and a minor amount for his strong legs. He hesitated before working on his lower half, making sure to get his face good and clean too after earlier. He even took some of the water in his mouth, somehow thinking that he could still taste him after the previous incident came to mind.

Sonic returned his attention to the area between his legs, in the meantime ignoring Scourge, but at the same time, eying him every now and then to make sure he wouldn't try to jump him. He was already surprised enough that he hasn't already.

Blue rubbed so furiously, starting back onto his stomach before working his way down further, he started to break the skin in some areas. He didn't want to leave here still smelling like cum, even if Scourge insisted he'd smell bad for a while. Of course, when he worked down to his waist and legs, he took extra care as to the location between them.

He felt embarrassed when it came to running his fingers over his backside or cleaning his crotch. His beige muzzle had turned red a little, watching Scourge as he tried to get by with it without being noticed (starting with his front), glad that the other seemed distracted - however, the area he too was cleaning made him blush all the more.

Sonic would likely never smell the same again despite his efforts. There were some things that lingered no matter how hard he scrubbed. The scent of being drenched in another male's cum was one of them. Thankfully Hedgehogs didn't have the strongest noses in the Mobian world. He might be able to avoid thinking about it ... until someone else called him on it.

Scourge stretched, letting his body become completely soaked. His fur turned a deep shade of forest green when wet. It's a good contrast to his unnaturally light eyes. Those eyes just couldn't resist sneaking a peek at the progress of the blue hedgehog's hands. He said don't touch. No physical harm was done with a hungry glare or five. With forty five seconds remaining he decided to give his counterpart a moment's peace, but not without announcing his own leaving in a non-verbal fashion.

He closed his eyes and shook his body violently in a fashion very similar to a dog. The motion sent heavy droplets of water flying everywhere at an accelerated speed. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, and on at least one side of the blue hedgehog. " Ah ... " His quills were sticking up in all directions after that, but he didn't care. Scourge stepped out of the shower and took the lone towel on the rack into his hands. " Thirty seconds. Rigged the system so the shower'll turn off when time's up. " Some of what he had to say was muffled by the towel being rubbed over his still bruised lip.

Sonic used every bit of those thirty seconds before the time ran out. He didn't feel like he was near clean enough though. If he had a choice, he would have stayed under the shower head for at least thirty minutes rather than a measly five. He got rinsed off as well as he could though, helped with Scourge's obnoxious way of drying himself, something blue scowled at but paid no more mind to. He was more interested in the fact Scourge seemed to have taken up the only towel. He was reluctant to use it after him even if he too had just showered.

The water shut off, leaving the soaking hedgehog standing there like a wet dog. Ears were weighed over with moisture at the tips, dripping drops all down his body, and the tips of his patted down coat. Even his quills were drooped, appearing the sheer opposite of Scourge's ruffled coat and spines at attention. "Is there another towel?"

There wasn't an immediate answer on Scourge's part; he was having too much fun drying himself off. Two corners of the towel was used to clear the interior of his ears. The thick, soft, and slightly fuzzy material in between the four corners were used to their fullest extent over his body. He didn't dream of taking that light green cloth off his body until every one of his quills were laid back in place neatly. Another one of the spare corners was used to dab the still-tender piece of skin between his scars.

Then, without a hint of modesty or restraint, he coiled opposite ends of that towel in the palm of either hand before running it between his legs in a crude fashion.

Snap!

The end in front was held tightly while he let go of the other; snapping it in blue's direction in a playful matter. It made Sonic's ears fling forward, only one of the managing to actually stand completely upright again, and caused him to press himself against the shower wall, an incident he got over relatively quickly, however. It seemed that it was all but a certainty that Scourge would do such a disgusting thing to that towel only to tell Sonic that it was the only one he had thanks to the Suppression Squad. Scourge looked him in the eyes briefly, flashing a charismatic smile at the sight of the water logged rodent, before folding the towel roughly in front of him. " Nope. I got a bunch of 'em since you never know what needs to be mopped up after a rough night. " That was an honest answer, and probably not the one that Sonic had expected.

" I'll let you have one .... if you finally show some god-damn gratitude for my generosity. " Referencing the incident earlier where Sonic took a swing on him after releasing him. Previously Scourge just wanted a simple 'Thank You' before he went on his merry way to tell heroic lies about how he got loose on his own. Now he wanted something more. " Pucker up, babe. "

"What?" Sonic looked at him as if he had grown two heads. He recovered briefly after, looking off to the side stubbornly. Strangely, the idea didn't seem as bad as any other time he might have requested it. He blamed it on the drugs. "I'd rather stay wet."

" Suit yourself. " Scourge couldn't keep his hands off him last night or this morning yet he only showed restraint after pumping him full of that poison. Minimal at first, but now he seemed to be completely avoiding him. Scourge didn't even try to invade his personal space by trying to pull him out of the shower when he doubled back into it. He stood about five feet away from him, and after delivering his response he decided to extend that distance by retrieving his things off the sink.

" That bite you gave me already scabbed up. " He said after sliding his jacket over his shoulders. Then he went for the sunglasses. " I think I'll be fine tomorrow. " He turned towards the door giving Sonic a nice profile view of his face and his swollen bottom lip. Starting with a sharp pop he traced his tongue over the outline of his lips smoothly to moisten them. Pulling the rough pink muscle back in his mouth didn't end his game. He touched his lip from the inside, stretching it, and moving his tongue from side to side aimlessly. " Mhmph. " That wasn't a word, but that was the sound he made when he finished his personal inspection.

" Just stay out of my bedroom. I don't want you soaking my bed with that. " His voice ever hinting 'that' could be something more. Then, without much fanfare, he headed for the door.

Sonic was a little confused though wasn't sure he wanted to question it. Scourge wasn't being nearly as violent and aggressive with him as before and he should just be happy with this little fact. He figured it was partly because of the fact he wasn't restrained and surely the green hedgehog is intimidated by him. Especially after that painful punch he gave him, well reminded when Scourge started to lick his lips in a fashion that was more lewd than he wanted to admit in his mind.

Sonic looked away pointedly, exhaling loudly through his nose as he tried to keep control of himself, and praying that the effects on his body wouldn't become worse anytime soon. Reminded by injuries near the mouth, he tried to distract himself by rubbing his own jaw. Scourge had nailed him pretty badly too after he bit him before.

"My bedroom..." Sonic lowered his hand a moment later, mumbling to himself as an after thought as Scourge headed for the door. He hesitantly stepped out of the shower to shake himself, ignoring how stupid he must've looked, but at least he got a little dry.

" Our bedroom. " A slight correction from Scourge before the green hedgehog disappeared from sight. Truth be told that was the right answer for other reasons besides them both technically being Sonic. Scourge knew that he wasn't going to be evicted from his room so easily despite his counterpart's spikes in strength. He also knew that it was unlikely that the blue hedgehog would camp out on the couch at night knowing what had to be done. Well, maybe the first night, but how long did he think he could last? Sonic seemed too keen on resisting the inevitable. This week would be a lot more enjoyable when he caved. When. Not if. Scourge was just biding his time, and applying pressure, to build up tension to the inevitable.

When he got on the other side of that door his face faltered. An annoying rumble ruined his good mood. Scourge was being honest when he told his counterpart about his little Kingdom's problems. He hadn't eaten a hot meal in a week. Nothing decent in a few days. His strength was going to take a major nosedive if he didn't fix the problem soon. That could prove to be a fatal mistake when living in forced close quarters with a hedgehog he just couldn't seem to get an edge over on a level playing field.

Sonic would receive a little help drying off when a strong gust of wind suddenly blew the door of the bathroom wide open. That wind was familiar; the same caused whenever someone ran at high speeds. It churned around for a few seconds before dying down to a light breeze. Just where did Scourge go, and was he coming back?


	9. Promise

Sonic stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping in some places, and peeked out with a dumb founded expression. He wondered where Scourge was going and for a second was concerned about leaving him alone to wreck havoc outside. He doubted he'd do anything foolish or too bold, betting most of his attention revolved around him now; certain he wouldn't want to risk losing the leverage he had over the other Freedom Fighters. He may have went out for some food. That connection he made fairly quickly at the reminder of him screaming he hadn't eaten in a while. Same could be said about him - not counting the sticky hot meal he had this morning.

Sonic thought about following his example, leaving and stretching his legs, but something kept him put (besides the locked doors). And his attention was focused on the bedroom Scourge had insisted to correct as theirs. Well, he planned on doing a little redecorating.

He took what time he had to himself to smash the monitor Scourge had showed him earlier. He also took out a lot of his stress and fury on the lights, bashing against the hidden cameras in an angry ball until the area was engulfed in darkness.

Surprisingly, Scourge didn't jump out from an obscure hiding place to stop him from going on his rampage. In fact he didn't seem to return for quite a while afterwards, either. The scent that seemed to coat every inch of this place was nothing more then a lingering memory. Freedom HQ fell silent with the exception of the faint hum of the machines on the upper level. Sonic was alone, trapped, and thanks to his own hasty actions without any light barring the dimmed overhead light in the common room. Must have been a Mobeius thing to keep their houses so dark. Nothing seemed to happen. Time seemed to stand still.

Then the unmistakable sound of a Sonic Boom roared through the common room. That was Sonic's only warning. Faster than a blink of an eye he had attacked; a snapping kick aimed for the blue hedgehog's side. A kick preformed so fluidly that Scourge didn't even need to remove his hands from his pockets to deliver it. He didn't need to see Sonic to kick his ass. He could smell him, hear his breathing, and an instance before his strike he could see that familiar silhouette. Sonic wasn't exactly expecting such a violent greeting either, crash landing him against the floor, completely off guard.

Sonic fell belly down with a stifled grunt, pain swiftly stroking its way over his face, and disappearing the next. He pressed his hands against the floor to help himself stand back up, squinting green eyes, trying to spot Scourge in the dark.

"Miss me, huh?" Sonic mused dryly, pressing a hand against a bruising side. He was surprised he hadn't fractured something. "I did a little redecorating inside "our" room. Hope you don't mind." He made sure to use the word 'our' loosely, assuming that this was the reason why he had lashed out at him so unexpectedly. A rather dirty trick to sneak up on him like that. But that was Scourge for ya.

The green menace didn't stop at the first hit this time either. Quick steps closed in the distance between them once more. His brisk movements were enough to mask his right leg snapping up suddenly to catch the hedgehog struggling to get up on the underside. Still not enough. The same leg that took the last swing at him whipped around from underneath him to over top of him. Sonic might feel the caked on dirt on the sole of his boot when he put it down on the hedgehog's back between his spines. He put his weight behind it in an attempt to pin the hedgehog to the ground. Sonic hadn't been near up to his speed and strength as he was before to match Scourge's abrupt actions. Before he could tell just what was going on, he only then registered it after he was firmly put in his place, pressed down in discomfort.

" Don't you know it, baby. " Scourge's voice was much stronger then it was before. He'd obviously eaten. A good meal was all he needed to get on the road to full strength once more. His aim was to simply test where his speed and strength laid afterwards. He hadn't even noticed that the strip of cameras that used to line the bedroom had been permanently put out. Not until Sonic pointed it out, at least.

He was almost comical in the way he lifted his shades to look around the pitch black room. " You could've just told me you didn't like the green. " He lowered his shades to allow them to set on the bridge of his snout. " Ambience 1. " The sound that hit the air was similar to the sound that those shackles made. The room was then bathed in a faint white glow from lights embedded in the ceiling above. Now he could see the entire scene, all the destruction, as well as the bruised hedgehog at his feet. " You didn't have to smash my monitor ... "

Sonic bit his bottom lip, palms once more pressing against the floor. He felt every area Scourge must've hit before, surprised by the other's life. Without adequate sleep or food (and a still swollen backside), Sonic just wasn't up to speed. He jerked against his attacker, testing to see whether or not he'd give way, but ended up just laying there some more.

"Well..." Sonic started to explain, no doubt leading up to his usual mocking tone, sounding more half hearted than he normally would have, "I just missed you so much," He inhaled, let it out, his side aching all over again, "I got to pretending it was you. So I tried to smash your head in. And I succeeded."

Scourge felt the attempt to rise under his foot again and in his rising anger he raised his foot about a quarter of an inch before stomping down on the same area with a grunt. 'Stay. Good boy.'

" Well, ani't that sweet? " Scourge didn't need to sound angry to get the point across. His voice was quite mocking; more mocking than Sonic's wavering tone could hope to be.

" You smashed my favorite copy of our little adventure, but I'm sure we can have even better ones to make up for it. " The implication alone was enough to flood his tone with joy. Scourge decided to let him up now, not go, by dragging the sole of his shoe between the quills on his back to his stumpy tail. A harsh yank separated them. " Get up. " He snapped. " I don't think I'm done kicking your ass yet. " Or ... he could just lay there in that highly vulnerable position and let the King have his way. He had a pretty good view of the nearly-broken hedgehog from his high perspective. In particular he seemed to be fixated on his rear and those gripable hips.

Sonic didn't exactly see or want it that way, however. Blue took the opportunity to rise despite his current back ache. He really was in no condition to brawl with Scourge but he couldn't decline the offer. He was going to have to endure the other's frustration whether he went down with a fight or not. He couldn't say he was looking forward to it. He already got a taste of the other's energy level and the green hedgehog was probably already aware of his, not exactly making him a formidable foe right now. He wasn't about to give in otherwise, however; he'd never willfully submit to the cocky green bastard.

Sonic didn't waste time, hoping to get a lucky hit in before the other got wound up and ready to go - if he wasn't already. The second the soles of his shoes were planted on the floor, before even straightening up, Sonic came back at him with a fist already rearing to go. Where he aimed it, for his nose.

The eyes on Sonic's nether regions gave Scourge the added bonus of seeing where his feet were going before they got there, however. Green's body tensed as if he was going to try to intercept the other hedgehog head on. Similar to the move he pulled with his homing attack in the forest this was just a fake out. When Sonic lunged he quickly pivoted back and slightly to the left to avoid him completely, but he wasn't done just yet. The way he moved ensured that one foot would hit the ground before the other. When that one landed he whipped the other around to build enough momentum to shoot off a roundhouse kick aimed for the back of the other hedgehog's head. It would have been more embarrassing (and funny) to just dodge and let blue fall flat on his face, but he decided to soften him up a little more for tonight's activities.

Sonic was even slower than he thought. When Blue realized just how much of an advantage Scourge had against him, he was quite intimidated; even without anything shackling his limbs out of commission, he had the advantage. He didn't want to think that he was that weak but the collision of Scourge's foot against his head was making him feel pretty damn bad.

Sonic fell forward, chin bashing against the floor, causing his teeth to clamp together hard. He chipped a canine in the process, intent on ignoring his mouth pain and the dizziness that made his throbbing head swirl.

"Fuck.." He exhaled, face contorted in agony on his way up. As fast as he fell, he was trying to stand, rather impressive after a blow like that. Sonic was expecting another so he tried his hardest to get ready to move.

The second he realized Scourge wasn't attacking, however, Sonic was back in action. No matter how much the odds stacked against him, his stubbornness prevailed. This time he twisted around for a kick of his own, a back kick directed at the other's gut. He was clumsy and slow, and he already knew the outcome before Scourge did anything.

Chances of losing this battle to the already weakened hedgehog were quickly approaching null. Scourge knew better than to completely let down his guard though. No need to get stupidly cocky. The green hedgehog was moving to close the distance, having stalked his opponent's movements intently behind the cover of his shades. The kick he threw made him think that even Patch would be able to avoid a slow attack like that. Scourge didn't need to exert anymore of that brimming energy than needed.

Sonic's foot was caught by the ankle with his left hand. Grip tightening, he yanked hard with intent of sending the other hedgehog on his back. Scourge didn't hold his leg. He released it with a forceful shove as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world, frowning. " Good thing this part didn't get recorded. You probably wouldn't want your friends to see this, either. " Scourge took a calm step backwards to give Sonic space to get up. Yes; the challenge was still open. He wanted Sonic to keep trying, keep failing, and ultimately realize how far he'd fallen. " Are you done yet? I'm bored ... "

Sonic breathed, panted more like it. He was really trying, and it upset him to hear the other taking him so lightly. He was right though, he was glad he wasn't recording this. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so off his edge. To lose his cool in front of Scourge... well, he just didn't want to go down like this. Not in front of anyone.

He slowly lifted into a sitting position, swallowing blood in his mouth. It had built up from his earlier fall before this; his teeth had raked the inside of his left cheek in the collision of his upper and lower jaw. "Not yet." He murmured, mustering up a glare to throw at Scourge, eyes filled with spite. Sonic rose to his feet despite how much his body cried for him to stay down. Time to try something else.

He knew his options were limited and his head was in too much distress to try anything that involved him spinning. He would have felt a lot more comfortable fighting from a distance too but it appeared he had to get close again. So in an effort to disorient him and give him some kind of upper hand, Sonic didn't run at him. He used what energy he had left into a burst of speed. To the average person, you'd see a glimpse of blue to the left, to the right. Going at him in a straight line would have just been expected.

Sonic ended his little parade, however, with another attempt to kick him, moving to his backside. Except this time, he lowered his body towards the ground in order to sweep the other's feet out from under him. Maybe if he got him down, he'd be easier to manage.

Sonic moved so fast that Scourge didn't have time to register that he had indeed moved before getting his feet swept out from under him. Instead of landing on his back he crashed down on his side. His eyes were now wide with surprise and trying to locate the Mobian who vanished from his sights earlier.

Scourge planted one arm on the ground while the other reached for his jacket; a very dangerous action given what happened the previous times he dug in there. " Got lucky, cocksucker. " He spoke louder than normal while making an attempt to get back onto his feet. There was a method to his madness; he was preparing a defense without going on the offensive. Going on an all out attack wasn't the best method to win, he learned. Given those hard life lessons he'd feign being stunned in hopes that Sonic would push his luck.

Said hedgehog felt an ounce of confidence come back once he saw Scourge go down. Though he backed himself away to survey the situation, not wanting Scourge to somehow counter attack in the position he had fallen into before, it was then he realized he was going for something. He was immediately concerned, the adrenaline racing through his system making him act on sheer impulse.

He didn't want to give the green hedgehog a chance to get back up on his feet again, that was the only thing he could think about. When he started to act, just after a rather uncalled for reply, Sonic came into full view, jumping in front of him. One leg was reared back, his right - and his aim locked onto something more vital than his gut. He attempted to kick his sorry face in order to force him back down.

Sonic failed to realize that he was disadvantaged for another reason aside from his weakened state, however. It was a flaw of the Mobians of this world that confused Scourge to no end. Similar to bringing a knife into a gun fight, he decided to fight with a reasonable amount of honor over doing whatever it took to win. This wasn't a game; there was more at stake than pride.

Coming into his sights for the attack ensured that Scourge would get where he needed to go on his end to effectively end this fight. What had he grabbed from his pocket? The crackling of electricity hit the air at the same moment Sonic threw that kick. He made a slight miscalculation in judging the other hedgehog's ability to throw a kick in his condition. Scourge originally intended to evade and hit him with the newly introduced weapon. Given the slight miscalculation the best he could do was defend himself from the blow. The arm that held the little black taser curved around like a snake posed to strike before jerking forward with the intent to put the electrical current to the kicking leg. In reflex, Scourge ducked his head, but that was not enough to save him. He made damn sure to hold onto the tazer when the kick sent him rolling a few feet away. Sonic would feel that his heel made contact with the top of his skull most likely. Incidentally, the material in the shoes were enough to keep him from feeling the electrical current.

Sonic was out of breath again, he hadn't stopped panting. He took pride in the fact he was still able to fight Scourge and yet he felt that he was at such a disadvantage that he needed to pull a taser out? How pathetic could you be?

"What? Even in this condition, you can't face me on your own?" Sonic's body trembled with a small augh. "It's a good thing we didn't record that, huh?" The hedgehog quipped darkly, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"King, Scourge? Seriously? You've set your sights way too high."

Already moving to his feet, the green hedgehog couldn't say that he was too surprised that the hero decided to call him out on the use of a weapon. The taser was still at his side; currently off so their voices could clearly be heard. He could turn it back on in a blink of an eye. After Boomer hit him with it a few times he made sure he knew how to operate one. Never know when such skills could be useful. " Keep talking big shit, babe. " This time there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. He'll attribute that to the pounding headache he currently had. " It's really unattractive. " His hands clenched at approximately the same time that Sonic's did. Scourge would've been pretty weirded out if he noticed, but he was too busy glaring into those emerald green eyes to pay attention to the details.

" And here you are. Sonic the Hedgehog. Hero of Mobius. You couldn't stop me from taking your base. You couldn't stop me from kidnapping you. You couldn't stop me from fucking you. You couldn't stop me from making you suck me off. Hell, you couldn't even stop me from taking a shower with you. I might not've been able to hold onto my Kingdom, cocksucker, but I am able to hold onto myself. There's no fuckin' way I'm gonna let someone walk over me like I did you. " Sonic probably could've picked up on the implication behind 'did' in that sentence both ways. Then, in what seemed like a miracle, Scourge started to back away from the other hedgehog. His eyes never left the other. " You can't save yourself. You can't even help yourself. Better hope you could, though, since there's no fuckin' way I'm banging you tonight. " The hand that wasn't on the taser was now on the door. If Scourge didn't take him tonight Sonic would have to extend his stay in this hell hole by a day. Surely he didn't want that, but what could he do? Just look at that look on the evil hedgehog's face; he was serious!

Sonic tried not to let what he said get to him but he was disappointed that there had been no way of stopping it - it bothered him, no matter how much he didn't show it. If he said anything now, he felt like he was just agreeing to what Scourge said.

"--Wa-wait." Sonic's hands relaxed by his sides as he stared, uncertain as to what he should say or do. He swallowed thickly, wondering if he should waste the embarrassing effort. If Scourge already said he wasn't going to, he quite obviously wasn't going to beg. He felt sick just to think that he needed to bring it up and that he could quite possibly be getting nailed in the ass again already.

"I mean... You sure you're just... But..." He couldn't get it out. He felt like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing before staying shut, giving him a blank stare, wondering maybe an extra day wouldn't be too horrific. How long could he last one way or the other? Not only would Scourge leave him there in that room for the night if he decided to go out that door, but he was going to ensure that the hedgehog would be punished for his boldness. Sonic would be the one suffering, not him, since he intended on either locking himself in another room to milk out the seed that he'd been building all day for him, or find some cute young Mobian outside to pump it in. He didn't have to suffer to teach his counterpart a lesson and had no intention to.

Sonic's wavering voice was enough to make Scourge pause in moving that door. The fingers on that door tapped off an irritant tune when blue just stuttered instead of getting to the point. " I'm serious. " How could he tell? Not a single nickname was attached to the end of that statement. He wasn't joking; he was going to leave unless the hero did something to save the night. " I'm not gonna hold you down to do you a favor. Don't need to. " A snap was mixed in with his own annoyance. " There's plenty of cute girls out there who want to get laid tonight. Why should I stay here and fight to fuck a c- guy who doesn't want me? " He almost didn't catch himself.

Sonic tore through the data base in his mind, trying to come up with an answer to his dilemma. What would be the right choice? He found himself asking that on more than one occasion throughout his miserable stay here. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. With the way Scourge was talking now, he wondered, even if he waited, if whether or not the green hedgehog would refuse to indulge him in this sickening act unless he otherwise said something to interest him?

"I'm sorry." Sonic blurted, clamping his mouth shut again and wincing as he remembered the chipped canine.

He hadn't been thinking. He often did stuff without thinking it over first. This time was no different. He really just wanted it all to end but before that could happen it had to start. It was a never-ending nightmare and Sonic found his own behavior more and more upsetting. Scourge was bringing out the worse in him whether or not he was aware of it yet. He knew it but he couldn't stop it. He had to say something to get his attention, right?

Scourge expected that much. Just telling him that he was sorry for tearing up his room and trying to kick his ass among other things wasn't going to cut it, though. It was only enough to make the self declared King disarm himself of the weapon that Sonic already knew enough. The taser clattered on the floor beside him was pinned under his foot, and swiftly kicked into the common room where he'd retrieve it later. He really had to make a mental note of that. It wasn't going to get smashed up like his monitor.

" I bet. " So soft that his voice barely registered. The distance between them would be closed at a much slower pace then he did before. He was still in no hurry to scoop his rival into his arms and love him tender into the night. In fact, his body was posed as if he expected this to turn into another attack. " Am I supposed to believe you 'cause you just told me? Bullshit. You can say whatever you want to get what you need and go back to the same ol' thing tomorrow. Follow. " Scourge nearly reached out for his chin, but he reconsidered about an inch or so from his target. He backed off. His hand didn't lower, though.

" I don't believe this will be the last time you pull this shit. " Now he sounded doubtful. Sonic was going to have to do more then just apologize, it seemed.

"I won't anymore." Sonic quietly replied, a rather sad sigh following after. "I know what I have to do so... I can give you my word that this week, I won't fight you. No more." It may not have meant anything if he had been anyone else but his word was as good as gold. Even to his enemies. But his promise seemed to only expand over this week and for good reason.

The expression on Scourge's face hardly changed. He was still doubtful that the arrangement would last knowing how touchy his counterpart got when he got touchy. Time to test the waters. That uncertain hand finally found it's mark. After the brutal beating he delivered earlier it may have been surprising how light his touch was. Sonic seemed to flinch as if he was expecting something more though. It was just enough to take his cheek and chin into the palm of his hand, however, to both pull him in and hold him steady for a kiss. It was not the same type of borderline sensual kiss that they had earlier in the day. Scourge's tongue stayed right where it was in his mouth. He only pressed his lips against his rival's for a few precious seconds. " This is your last chance, babe. " Locking eyes, he hoped to show that he was at least willing to give him another chance. No longer glaring, his face bordered somewhere between his old high strung self and something a little warmer. Barely noticeable. " I'm very tempted to tie you down again, but - " What was that? In the darkness of this room he was certain such a thing wouldn't be noticeable, but there seemed to be a little heat in his cheeks. " I want to see what happens if I don't. "

Sonic felt the desire, heat, lust, what-have-you, begin to build in what shouldn't ever exist. He could take advantage of the spell he was under, maybe make this not so bad...

His face flushed in shame. Strange, when at the same time, he thought he might have saw a little red in the other's cheeks as well.

Sonic got the idea pretty quick, though hesitant, but planned on keeping true to his word. It was going to be hard, especially if Scourge planned on over abusing him throughout the week span.

Sonic rose shaky hands up, slowly, carefully, so not to take the other by surprise. He didn't want it to look like he was about to shove or hit him, and instead settled his hands onto Scourge's shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic got them started. He leaned in and closed his eyes, pressing tender lips against the other's battered ones, not just returning a peck. Sonic's tongue slipped passed his lips, prying at Scourge's in a timid gesture, squeezing it in once he got the silent word 'go.'


	10. Enjoyment

Sonic's kiss wasn't aggressive or necessarily passionate. It was shy, soft, careful, the complete opposite of his other self. The faint taste of blood would have tinged Scourge's taste buds from earlier's assault. They were just in the beginning stages of understanding how a setup like this was going to work. The first time around Scourge treated the other just like a woman leading to some mild difficulty actually getting started in the act. He thought he could do better tonight. Sonic initiating the next move had been highly unexpected though. The soft gasp he offered up in reaction parted his lips enough for the fallen hero's tongue to take action and keep going.

This close Scourge allowed his hand to run over Sonic's cheek and down the side of his neck. It was soon joined by his other hand. Together they traced the familiar shape of Blue's sides to rest on that manageable area on the small of his back. This allowed him to pull him closer; chests, stomach, and crotch rubbing against each other thanks to the kiss gaining momentum. He took Sonic's initiation as an open invitation. It didn't take long for Scourge's tongue to get in on the act, flicking out at his playfully in an attempt to pin it down. Naturally it didn't work out so well so he settled for pushing his tongue aside so he could invade his rival's own mouth.

Feeling its texture, Scourge nearly paused when he felt that chipped tooth. That was definitely new. Sonic could hear something throaty that vibrated in the evil hedgehog's mouth before he made his real move. He got a good grip on the hedgehog and hoisted him up so his feet were just barely off the ground. A few quick steps brought them both over to the bed that was thankfully not completely covered in debris from Sonic's earlier rampage. This time he didn't throw the hedgehog on the bed. He planted a knee on the bed first to ensure balance, then lowered his captive down on top of the bedspread, he himself coming down on top of him. Scourge was only partially aware of what was happening; he was slowly losing himself in his actions.

Gloveless hands slipped off of Scourge's shoulders after his sore back was supported by the cushioned mattress. He paused, growing stiff before allowing himself to relax again. His enthusiasm was naturally limited in regards to Scourge's intent. Still, Sonic's arms started to snake around him, hands feeling between and around quills.

The sickening feeling in his stomach by humoring Scourge, and having to go through with it, had died down so that his focus solely relied on the pressure building downstairs, a feeling making him crave and want to get this over with, and maybe even enjoy it while he was at it.

Scourge was intent on making every incident of his most favored act count regardless of the consequences. He didn't see many from his perspective. Likewise, he felt a feeling of deja vu when he pulled back to look at the body beneath him. The temptation to turn the lights off and imagine that it was he himself was there, faintly, but a much stronger part of him wanted them both to see every possible moment of this.

His hands were quite reluctant to leave the cavern of warmth made when Blue allowed himself to be laid back on the bedspread with few reservations. Spread fingers allowed him to touch much of the fur wrapped around his tiny torso in a single go. Smeck. The sweet sound made when they separated from that kiss deserved a newly created word.

Sonic decided to set his mouth and sights lower in a highly sensual matter. Sonic breathed out a sigh through his nose, his blood pressure rising as he threw out all logic and lowered his mouth, kissing down to Scourge's neck. Teeth planted themselves between there and his shoulder, gnawing on sensitive muscles that laid just below the surface. But he didn't bite down and cause any harm. Just curious nipping, certain to give insight to Sonic's dedication to all of this.

Scourge's own tongue and lips were already missing the interaction, but he wouldn't let them go idle. He twisted his head around to allow Sonic full access to his neck at the expense of putting his own mouth closer to one of those triangular ears. There he struck, suddenly, to catch the corner of that ear in between sharpened teeth where he'd tug. His tongue slithered around the entrapped corner to give a lapping lick to the peach fur inside of his now defenseless ear.

Not to be outdone, Scourge's hands never stopped on their explorative journey. His right enviously felt the texture of his counterpart's scarless chest. His more domineering hand went in the opposite direction. Shamelessly, Scourge cupped his rival's crotch in the palm of his hand similar to how he did last night. His fingers were not pointing upwards towards his belly like last time, though. In the opposite direction he allowed his index finger to harass that puckered hole he was getting to know all too well.

A gasp resounded around flesh, Sonic's mind reeling with twisted enjoyment that had his azure ear flicking back and forth against Scourge's mouth. His hot breath beat against green fur and fingertips pressed into a clearing on his back unoccupied by spines, nails biting into skin.

Sonic's hips lunged forward almost immediately after the attention was dealt downstairs. Sonic wasn't holding back. The want to deny or refuse the feelings he had weren't enough to overthrow the lust driving his actions now, shooting from his groin to the visual image they put in his eyes.

Emeralds were clouded, fogged up with unwanted desire. Shamelessly, he bucked again, muscles flexing from his legs which soon started wrapping around Scourge, intending to keep him close. He almost didn't seem put off by the (still tender) area the other's index finger seemed interested to arouse. Sonic acknowledged it by putting his mouth to work again, this time nipping sharper, harder at the skin he just wetted down with a thin layer of saliva. He flinched by putting one of his chipped canines into action but kept his teeth momentarily embedded in his enemy, only enough to be slightly uncomfortable.

Scourge's cravings could hardly be contained, and at this point he knew that there was no reason to restrain them. No restraint was shown to the ensnared ear when he stretched it out to its outer limits. Holding it there would drive the point home. That along with one last lick starting near the base of his ear working upwards to the tip. The corner was released only to roll across his waiting tongue, the tip lapping flicking it carelessly.

Meanwhile the hand fondling Sonic down below was getting quite comfortable before a set of legs intruded and made it difficult to hold that position. He decided to cut his losses and back off with his hand, but not before giving him a parting gift. His middle finger was for more than flicking people off. Here he could use it to circle around that hard circle of flesh ringing his tailhole before wedging itself inward. All the while he slid closer to his body so he truly hovered over the other hedgehog.

Hiss! Teeth against his sensitive neck was completely uncalled for yet ... it was enough to make his lower regions ache with an undeniable ache. In response Scourge pushed that finger into Sonic up to the knuckle, far as it would go at that angle, and slowly curled it back towards him from inside. It was at that moment he realized that he forgot to remove his gloves before starting his intrusion. They were ruined now, but it was well worth it.

Sonic's bite finally wavered to nothing as he was sent moaning - quite faintly, an action that had him flushing and huffing in shy embarrassment.

Sonic's back arched as his legs slipped off of him as fast as he had came to the decision to raise them. A sharp pang of something hit him from below, a stinging sensation that well reminded him of last night's events, wrapped around a strange hunger that sent an uncanny yip from his throat.

Sonic opened and closed his eyes, the blue lids varying on whether or not to stay shut as his claws tore into Scourge, raking them down his back towards his sides in retaliation of the violation leaving his rear awkwardly stuffed. He held steady with another gaze again as he leaned his head back, his lips parted ever-so-slightly to intake air more efficiently.

Clawing away like he did would have made anyone else think twice about continuing. Scourge was quite used to a little pain with his pleasure. Since drawing a few streams of blood that trickled down his quills appeared to be unintentional he wouldn't fault the other. Not this time. Scourge took full advantage of the space he received when Blue released him.

Moving back, his eyes absorbed the sight of a very powerful Mobian withering at his actions. The finger inside that tightened hole didn't uncurl when he started to withdraw it. Curling allowed him to stretch the other hedgehog further for his eventual intrusion. It was going all the way in the first time this time, one way or another, and he didn't think that his counterpart would object to that.

" Like it, babe? " His works came out so husky that he could hardly recognize himself. Sonic wouldn't be given the chance to immediately respond. In lue of that, he pressed his lips against the other's briefly before sloppily dragging them away to trail hisses down his cheek. Scourge's finger straitened around the same time his trail reached the other hedgehog's neck. It was withdrawn just long enough to drag his loosened glove across the bedspread to remove it from play, then dove back in shamelessly to his prize. This time he had to curl his other fingers tightly to allow his finger to go until the base of his hand touched his entrance. His own breath quickening to reflect his excitement, he began to pump.

Hands briefly abandoned Scourge after their attack, fingers tangling themselves up in the sheets. Sonic braced himself, his sore muscles flexing once or twice, but otherwise showing that the blue hedgehog was becoming more accustomed of keeping them relaxed.

Sonic wouldn't have said anything to his question anyway, his actions speaking for him nonetheless - not to mention, despite his lust induced state, he wouldn't have completely been shielded from the humiliation of admitting to all of this - that he was in fact getting off on it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was going to hate himself for relenting to Scourge in such an unnecessary, sensual manner. One that had Sonic actually acting like he wanted it. Or maybe he really did? It seemed to come natural as his head tipped back while Scourge worked his delectable mouth down towards his neck.

Hidden in Sonic's pouch stirred a throbbing erection, an inch out already of his sheath, certain to shame him all the more. Though Scourge's current actions were arousing him, the finger that shot back into his backside did give some ominous hints as to what would come after the generous stretching. Remembering last time, Sonic was scared.

Scourge wouldn't have been able to tell, however. Sonic did nothing more but pant and writhe in what appeared to be in ecstasy, no less. The odd connection he suddenly felt with Scourge was certainly to blame for the drug coursing through his system.

Soon Scourge's mouth was too preoccupied to harass him about anything else. The flesh and fur on his peach chest tasted so sweet with a tangy mixture of salt that he could've sworn he tasted hints of the fruit associated with the color on his tongue. The hand below nearly matched the rhythmic motions of his tongue.

Scourge tried pushing his finger in at different angles, feeling up that extremely sensitive flesh, in an attempt to rediscover that spot that sent him into a frenzy the first time. After nearly a minute of trying, he determined the spot was just out of his reach, even though he came dangerously close to reconnecting with his longest finger. The trail being blazed by mouth and tongue didn't stop even when it became hard on his head and neck. He was up on knees again, backing up, and at the same time roughly using that pumping hand to attempt to push him towards the center of the bed since he placed him down slightly off center.

This time his rival's cock decided to join the party without much coaxing. Scourge's hungry eyes grew at the sight, but quickly grew irritant that he couldn't see it all yet. The tip of Sonic's member was encoiled in a teasing tongue, pulled past his lips, and held there by the lightest pinch of teeth to pull the semi-erect rod out in all its glory. Once exposed he wasted no time reintroducing it to his eager tongue in sweeping across its length.

Sonic might've managed to scoot himself a little from the ferocity of the other's fingering, making the sharp sensations that accompanied its forward thrusts challenging his ability to lay still. The wall of muscles inside him were loose now at least to endure the mass of his digit without too much more awkwardness or discomfort on his part. He was naturally going to feel sensitivity there since he hadn't fully recovered from being stretched wide open the last time.

Sonic wailed softly, growing immediately in its intensity as his member began to erect its self even more with that little push of Scourge's eager wet tongue. Scourge didn't have to waste any real extra effort to get his thick girth out, and length extended to a full seven inches. His ears were firmly planted back against his head, hips throwing themselves upwards at the mouth that encased his arousal, making him wail deliciously.

If he hadn't been placed on his back, Sonic's spines would have been noticeably flattened and pressed down like a second skin. A far fetched image of the boisterous hedgehog, who was in full display, in utter submission.

That kind of display was exactly what Scourge had been aiming for. The position Scourge considered trying tonight was going to be risky, he knew, but he thought that it would be better befitting his own personal talents. Among that growing list of talents was learning how to handle a mouthful of cock. This time only minor hesitation was present before he engulfed that entire length in hot moisture. Sonic could afford to be teased in his state.

Only a single bob would bane done on his part, but he was definitely going to make it count. His tip brushed against that soft spot at the back of his mouth causing the smooth muscle to spasm wildly in a futile attempt to get away from the intruder. A skillful tongue that had previously been content with licking at the underside of that veiny member stretched out to its full length to pin his rival's hardness against the roof of his mouth. The tender spot at the back vibrated again out of reflex to bat his sensitive tip with a mixture of cold air from his constant panting and warm flesh.

The sensation would only last for a few seconds since he slowly pulled his head back to release his ensnared penis, not letting up on the pressure applied by devious tongue. He spared the tip a brief parting lick and proceeded to swirl his tongue around that mushroom shape. One clear circle was made before allowing gravity to pull his head and tongue down from tip to base, ending at the swollen sack at the bottom, but still not stopping there. He pressed his lips against the sac and applied a little suction to test its sensitivity. Still he did not stop there, but where was he going?


	11. Climax

Scourge's head disappeared between those spread blue thighs. At the same time his bare palms paced from knee to hip to both soothe him and keep him spread for what he was certain the other would recoil at; a tongue prodding his ass.

"S-Scourge!" Sonic gasped and tried to crawl backwards. He wasn't sure if he's ever experienced such raw lust, perhaps even the erotic undertones of the sheer fact it was a villain finally overcoming him intensed the pleasure in his crazed mind. It was all beginning to be a bit much for him to handle. His mind was racing but with incomprehensible thoughts. His body was radiating with heat, sweat, and desire, wanting an end to this torture.

Scourge wouldn't let the other hedgehog get what he wanted. He wanted to drive his poor confused alternate self completely batty with desire before topping it off with an incredible finale. Green tried his damndest not to show his captive that he was just beginning to get a feel for working with a male. Most of his success getting him riled up was from experience getting himself off in solo sessions. Not to say he managed to somehow shove his tongue up his ass like this, but he knew that it was one of his hot spots. He wasn't in the least bit hesitant about shoving his lively pink muscle through that muscle of flesh to test the waters. Tight!

Moving it around to explore his counterpart's limits was difficult so he opted to flex the muscle in an attempt to stimulate his entrance. When Sonic first started backing away he decided to hold his ground. He dug into the flesh of his rival's thighs to hold him firmly where he was. In the same gesture he applied his lips to that puckered hole; pushing his tongue in to its full extent when his lips made contact. Sonic had to nibble on his bottom lip to keep from crying out as tears formed briefly in the corner of his eyes from the strain alone of trying to keep still and endure the raunchy feel of Scourge's maddening tongue. It was impossible; his legs were jerking and squirming, trying hard to escape Scourge's grasp and persistence.

Fortunately, he didn't stay there for long. Scourge slid his tongue out of him, slowly, and made sure to flex the most powerful muscle in his body every step at the way in a last ditch attempt to get a stir out of him. The grip he had on Blue's legs intensified. It would be his only warning before he suddenly flipped the hedgehog under him over. Scourge didn't even wait for Sonic to settle in his newfound position before he started to mount him in a fashion similar to a feral animal. If Sonic had any doubt whether he was getting off on this or not he didn't feel his captor's moist cock lazily dragging across the back of his right leg as he positioned himself.

Sonic's quills were something to take into consideration from this view point but they rose only a little ways from being startled before laying down once more. It would have been difficult to have taken Sonic in this position before if not for the uncharacteristic show of submission that kept his spines at bay.

It was then it dawned on Sonic what Scourge's final move may be, at least assured he had a moistened lubed hole this time, and more time was dealt getting him stretched and prepared. Sonic wasn't really considering these things though. He couldn't help but think that it was still going to hurt like hell. He knew this was the moment that had forced him to relent to Scourge and there was no objecting to it - as if the green hedgehog would have stopped anyway.

Sonic gripped tightly onto the sheets, his heart racing, feeling it pound in his ears. His aura transformed from something in utter delight into shaking distress. At the feel of the other positioning himself, daunted by the girth that was preparing to fill him, he waited. Overwhelmed by suspense.

That brief moment was short lived, however, once Scourge circled the tail idly with his hand and settled for taking a grip of his rival's hips while his other hand mirrored the action. It all happened so fast, so fluid, that Sonic received virtually no warning when his hips were pulled back into his waiting cock.

Scourge shot forward while pulling blue back to impale him with his entire length without hesitation. Moving forward on his knees so he'd be able to straight on his knees, he started the deed with a series of brutal slaps. His eyes closed immediately, a quick breath taken, so he could concentrate on maintaining his breakneck rhythm. His eagerness was apparent; he didn't even wait for the tip of his cock to swell to ensure he wouldn't pull out accidentally.

More tearing fabric couldn't quite hold up underneath the onslaught of Sonic's nails. Scourge's actions were happening so fast, there was almost a delayed feeling that accompanied the initial thrust before Sonic started to abuse the sheets all over again. He wouldn't have felt any pain if Scourge had learned to take things slowly but the sudden forced expansion of his inside walls had caused previous tears to rip all over again.

Sonic screamed but not just in agony. It didn't hurt as bad as the last time and the sensation aroused an exotic sort of pleasure that had him wondering just how twisted he could be.

He bucked his hips, not just to meet the powerful thrust Scourge was executing in his backside, but also to put more friction against his own pulsating rod. He was sweating, panting, mewling like mad. If he could have taken a time out to look at himself, he would have been utterly ashamed at the state he was reduced to.

"Fuck.." Sonic cursed among other words under his breath, pushed out as Scourge stabbed in, a swelling of familiar sounds soon beginning to ignite the musky hot air.

Scourge didn't feel too guilty about tearing him open again this time. He didn't feel much of anything except those silky pulsating walls flexing around his throbbing cock. His senses were overpowered by the immense amount of pleasure he took in pounding away at the hedgehog beneath him. The scent of sex mixing with faint traces of blood and cum barely registered when he took in air using both his mouth and nose.

With his eyes closed, he couldn't see the blue hedgehog clawing away at yet another set of his fine linens. Might make him consider stripping the bed completely when he finally took notice. The only sense not impaired was touch, thankfully, and Scourge wasn't done touching his counterpart just yet. After falling into a steady rotation that caused the sensual sound of moist fur covered flesh to fill the air with every thrust his left hand disappeared beneath Sonic.

Another moan caught in Blue's throat, the only sign of gratification he offered the second Scourge's hand took hold of his dripping cock. Hard and firm in his hand, soon Scourge would realize he wasn't doing all the work this time. Even with his member left unneglected, his hips kept jerking back, taking a sick enjoyment at the thick mass and texture of what ravished him without mercy.

Blood would have tainted the other's shaft already, a very light coating, similar to before. But Sonic didn't seem to be complaining as much as he was basking in it.

The bed was rocking, he could feel it as much of himself being jerked around by the male on top. He was surprised he wasn't being scooted off but held his position, meeting Scourge's humps, only missing a time or two when it became particularly too much. Like when he brushed against that certain something inside him. He'd falter, freeze up, and his inner walls would tighten to an unimaginable degree before he was able to get himself to relax again.

Things were going a lot better this time around despite having an awkward start. The light coating of blood allowed Scourge to slide in that narrow tunnel with minor resistance. Nothing that a little force couldn't get him through. More had to be applied when Sonic tightened himself out of reflex. It was hardly enough to deter him from keeping up his erratic pace. In fact he took it as a challenge to reconnect with the spot that his finger couldn't reach before.

Sonic would feel his inner thigh brushing against his outer so his other leg took a wider stance. He knew where it was this time. The hand stroking his cock helped to guide Sonic's hips so he could slam into that tender spot inside of him straight on. One hit after another with gradually growing intensity. His other hand couldn't stay anchored on his hip any longer. It slid down his blue furred thigh to reach the bedspread. Scourge leaned down until his chest laid on the prickly back on the hedgehog under him directly, meshing their bodies together in a mixture of green and blue.

He held himself up on his knees and the hand that ultimately found its way close to Sonic's matching hand. He laced his fingers in the other's, his fingers resting in the gaps between Sonic's, and began to curl from the sensation rocking his body. Scourge was rapidly reaching his limit, but he wasn't going to cum first.

Sonic swallowed thickly, his breathing labored, his body beginning to writhe more than tribute to their horizontal tango. At this point he was falling behind, unable to keep up. Sonic didn't exactly see this as a competition. His mind was too clouded to think of anything, he just did. And he didn't hold back.

At the angle Scourge was tortuously pursuing, it pushed the blue sweating hedgehog over the edge. To say Sonic was exhausted was an understatement. With lack of food, sleep, getting his ass kicked just before all of this, he felt utterly drained of all his energy once he exploded against the sheets.

With one final, weak and raspy yell, his body went rigid and stiff, and his narrow tunnel closed in one final time, constricting the intruding dick inside him painfully hard.

Sonic saw white and his body became completely limp. His vision became blurry and he couldn't make out anything anymore. He was wrapped in a blanket of euphoria and exhaustion lulling him to sleep, knocking him completely out cold.


	12. The Start of a Race

Sonic stayed out of it for a little while. He wouldn't have been able to tell how much time had passed with no clock present inside the room but at least an hour or so after Scourge had reached his own climax inside of him.

When he stirred to life, he would have immediately wished he was asleep again. His body was terribly sore. His jaw was swollen from where he obtained a chipped tooth before which was also accompanied by a bump at the back of his head. His back stung when he tried to bend and move, and his ass gave way to the same pressure. Sonic was sticky and wet and didn't feel good at all; and he was still without a full adequate rest.

His stomach felt empty and his conscience wouldn't relent. It wasn't enough he physically felt bad, he had to mentally berate and scold himself too, and the second he woke up. Everything that happened, every little detail he said and did before, all of it replayed vividly inside his mind to shame him further and make him feel bad - or worse, however you want to look at it - before he even opened up an eye.

Said emeralds started to open to look around his surroundings, blurry at first, and then his vision gradually began to clear.

When Sonic regained consciousness Scourge was gone. That much was a given even before all of this; he seemed to be the last person one would expect to be a cuddler. Well ... maybe Stripes, too, but that was another story entirely. Sonic noticed something off immediately when his senses returned to him. Heated humidity was present in the air along with something that barely managed to overpower the raunchy smell of sex. Food. Had to be, and it was coming from the common room.

A full kitchen was out of the question for the tactical base, but there was a little kitchenette tucked in the far corner that could handle the creation of simple dishes. Two pots, a saucepan and a dutch oven, were bubbling away on top of the stove. The saucepan and half a dozen of hot dogs submerged in boiling water. In the other was a thick, meaty, chili that seemed to be devoid of anything resembling a vegetable. Though they were out in the common room, Scourge seemed to be nowhere to be found. His prescience couldn't be felt anywhere in the base. Just like the incident before Sonic was alone, but at least he wasn't in the dark like last time. None the less, leaving those pots on the stove unattended was never a good idea. What was he thinking!?

It took a second for Sonic to convince himself to get up even with the food beckoning him from another room. Once he did, his legs trembled in support of his throbbing backside and back. His head swum briefly as though he got up too fast but he had taken his slow sweet time. Keyword being slow. Despite all that was going on which led to bigger concerns, he missed running, in a seemingly random idea that came to him. He hadn't been here that long and he wanted to run so bad. Now he barely felt in the condition to walk.

Looking down at himself, his face scrunched up with distaste at the matted fur on his peach tummy and between his legs. He looked and felt utterly disgusting.

With a heavy sigh, he let himself be distracted from his body's disgrace. He moved out of the bedroom as his stomach growled weakly. He found himself in the kitchen area where he was faced with a rather tasty sight. The second he saw the two pots, Scourge was kicked out of his mind as his mouth started to water. He wandered over, looking to see if it was ready yet. Obviously he knew Scourge had to of set this all up but he knew it wouldn't have been for him.

At the thought of the green hedgehog moseying back into his mind, he glanced around, wondering where he went and why he'd leave the stove on like this. Wherever he went, he couldn't have gone far, right?

Sonic got a good idea. He'd eat as much as he could before he got back. Not to piss him off or anything, though that was always fun to do, he needed to eat and he was afraid the green hedgehog might starve him otherwise.

He waited to make sure the delectable weenies and chili were done before he started to whip the two together and make him several. See how the mighty have fallen; reduced to sneaking food behind his captor's back in an attempt to sustain himself. The darker hedgehog didn't seem to be lurking in the shadows waiting for him to take the bait so he had reason to punish him (again). Sonic's meal would not be eaten completely in silence, however, since the well timed roar of a Sonic Boom right outside marked Scourge's arrival when he made the last of those chili dogs.

Scourge barreled down the stairs leading to the upper level, or tried to, only to stall when he caught sight of blue fur down in the common room. Already up? His light eyes grew larger, but he didn't call out for him to stop just yet. Instead he backed towards the wall and took a flying leap across the air to land crouching on the counter directly behind the stove. He carried a six pack in his left hand that was placed down on the counter beside him.

Scourge reached forward and made an attempt to scoop his counterpart into his arms at the expense of pulling him away from his would-be meal. " Mornin', babe. " He whispered in the other's ear before briefly taking hold of the appendage in his teeth for a tug. " Good thing I caught you before you dug into those. " Gesturing over to the steaming chili covered hotdogs.

Sonic cringed inwardly at the first sign of Scourge's arrival and had instantly stopped what he was doing - though was tempted to hastily make one any way and shove it into his mouth before he was pulled over to him. Sonic tensed, his quills up, and needless to say he didn't look so submissive and happy as he was before. He looked disgruntled and quite the opposite.

The blue hedgehog moved slightly, a half hearted attempt to keep out of Scourge's arms. He swallowed, tilting his head away from the mouth that made him feel so good before. He didn't want anything to do with him when something so much nicer sat on the stove just waiting to be devoured.

Sonic's expression fell even more, ears pinned back in an aggressive pout. "Yeah, good thing." He remarked sarcastically, figuring whatever this meant would prolong the terrible, empty feeling in his stomach.

Scourge seemed completely oblivious (or uncaring) to his counterpart's drastic change of mood when he dug into his pocket. This could've been a very dangerous action given the last time he'd done so he tried to taze him and the time before that syringe was brought into play. What he produced didn't look immediately lethal, however. It was a large white pill encased in plastic and foil wrapping. He tore it open with his teeth and passed the pill to the arm wrapped around his irritate captive's shoulders. " You need to take this with food or it'll make you sick. " This would have been the part where he proceeded to shove the pill in his mouth, but he opted to just hand him the pill before adjusting his stance on the counter.

Scourge slid down until his rear sat on it, legs hanging over the side, and his free hand going for the first can on the plastic string of the six pack. " Take that, one of these beers, and three of those. Touch another an' I'll hit you with ten thousands volts. " He loved chilidogs just as much as his alternate did. In any other circumstance he wouldn't feel inclined to share. " I don't like sneakin' into Mobotropolis too much. Too many Freedom Fighters ... " He muttered more to himself than him while he opened his can. " ... that reminds me. I sent those losers a few pictures of you to assure them you're still alive. Took them while you were sleeping. " There was a hint of color on his cheeks when he added in that last part. He just hoped the hungry hedgehog didn't notice.

Sonic had idly glanced at the beer, not exactly a drinker himself, but he could deal with one in order to rinse down the pill and three chilidogs. Plus the fact he hasn't had anything to drink (other than certain other fluids) made his throat a little dry and sticky all at the same time. A weird combination that he didn't like at all.

He went for a can first in order to rid himself of the pill before he got started on the chilidogs, listening to the green hedgehog absentmindedly. When Scourge mentioned sending off pictures to him, he looked rather uneasy. He was afraid that he would have sent something more explicit. "Wouldn't that just make me look dead?" Asleep without any bondages holding him down? What would they think of that? ...And if they got sight of his backside... Well, hopefully his tail covered that area.

" They had that computer-chick take a good look at the pictures. Said she was able to detect movement that showed you were breathing, or somethin'. I don't get that crap. " He took another hard gulp of his drink before reaching for a chili dog. He made sure to casually brush his arm across the other's shoulder in his wake. It almost looked like an accident. " Princess-bitch said she wanted to hear you for herself, though. " Sonic was quite fortunate that he had his mouth occupied with food following that comment. He was too distracted with it to berate anymore of his friends.

Though annoyed by his choice of words, Sonic busied himself with a freed beer with one hand while he put the pill on his tongue with his other. He didn't give himself a chance to really taste it before he had his drink opened and downed a gulp.

He gave a bitter expression, not exactly fond of the beer its self. He put it down, and headed over to the stove to fix himself his first chili dog. Being so hastily distracted, he wouldn't have noticed the new spark of color on Scourge's cheeks. The rosy color stemmed from the memory of seeing the hedgehog sleeping moments after their sinful act. Given the circumstances behind his forced sleep Scourge couldn't call the sight 'peaceful', but the near-blank expression on Sonic's face in that state was enough to stir an uncertain feeling well hidden in Scourge's mind. Scourge couldn't explain what exactly it was. Experiencing it was enough to make him think twice about sending those photos. Scourge (quite selfishly) thought that it was a sight that no other should be allowed to see.

Sonic made a chili dog but didn't bite into it right away. He held it in his hand and stared at it as though he was torturing himself with it first. It was just then he realized how much he was missing the others. "I wouldn't mind hearing her either." He mumbled, sounding a little distant, but didn't allow himself to go hungry any longer. He bit into the chili dog and quickly swallowed the bite down, barely giving himself a chance to chew it up properly. A couple of seconds later, he was continuing to gnaw it down into oblivion.

" Tonight you'll get your chance. Just don't say anything stupid. " Along the lines of 'I'm being raped by my evil twin! Help me!' for example.

Scourge finished his share of the chili dogs in the span of a minute, one after another, and was already on his second beer. Since he didn't feel like dragging out the subject of friends any further he decided to change the subject entirely. The green hedgehog released a content sigh after tasting his golden alcoholic beverage. " Today's a great day for runnin'. Mid 60s, little wind, really fresh air, and not a single cloud in the sky. The water in the Lake of Rings felt great, too. " It was hardly noticeable, but the green hedgehog was completely clean from the night's previous activities. With the shortage of water he decided it was best to take a bath elsewhere, but did he have to do it in such a sacred place?

Sonic was already on his second chili dog when Scourge took it upon himself to tell the forecast. Immediately he found himself longing to be outside (again) to experience it. His legs were just itching to be let loose so he could well exercise those powerful muscles. He felt like a chained dog and though he wasn't bound down this base just wasn't big enough for him. At the same time he found himself frustrated at the thought of Scourge bathing in the Lake of Rings. Once more, an unfriendly look was casted in his direction before looking away. Something was mumbled into the next bite of his chili dog. Something along the lines of indicating Scourge's real species. Not a hedgehog, but a pig.

He was certain there were other words that could best describe the other's behavior but he couldn't think of anything better at the time. He would have said more and picked him apart if it wasn't for the fact he had a promise to uphold.

Scourge did little more than smile when given that dirty look too. The lake was the biggest source of fresh water around here. He didn't do that to intentionally ruffle his rival's feathers, at first, but now he was glad that he did. It was easy to keep tabs on his bitter counterpart's expression from just a few feet away. There was one place in particular that he noticed a distinct change. Seeing that got the gears in his demented mind spinning. " Hey babe ... " He paused to finish off his beer; carelessly throwing it aside since the pig wasn't a stickler for cleanliness. Then he suggested the most inane thing. " ... let's have a race. Outside. " There it was again; that wicked grin that hinted there was more to the madness. " I'm always up for the challenge and I think you can use some fresh air. You look like a drowned rat. " He chuckled.

Sonic nearly choked on his last bite of his second chili dog. He stared, green eyes suspicious. He doubted he was feeling sorry for him any but it was like he was reading his mind.

Even though his hunger issues were being solved, he was in no condition to win a race against his rival. Not that he wouldn't try if not just for the fresh air alone. However, he was more than a little hesitant, considering how Scourge always seemed to have some other hidden motive involved.

And besides that? He looked and smelt like blood and cum.

"Not without a shower." He insisted, "And what's the catch?" If not just to rub a future victory in Sonic's face? He doubted it was as simple and childish as that.

Might have been a 'twin thing'; Scourge's intuition about his alternate's thoughts led him to the right place way too often than not. Was Sonic capable of doing the same? Absolutely. He just had to think outside of the box and go on his intuition. Sonic may have seen better days but Scourge was going to be given a major handicap. He was currently opening his third beer. Chances are he wasn't going to be capable of running in a straight line by the time they actually got outside.

" Simple. " Scourge had his lips on the rim while he spoke and didn't speak again until he took it down to half. " I'll get to fuck you when you get there if I win. " Outside in broad daylight where it was very likely they'd be spotted. " If you win you get to fuck me. " Sonic was going to receive his seed regardless of who won the race, for sure, but now he had the power to decide where and when to an extent. " My only condition is that I get to choose where we race to. It'll be nowhere near Mobotropolis, I assure you. " It seemed that Scourge hated that place with an unknown passion. Might have been because it reminded him of the home he left behind.

However, he probably shouldn't have expected Sonic to be happy with these conditions. First off, everyone knew who he was even if they didn't do it near Mobotropolis. The idea of someone seeing him made Sonic panic inside, whereas it might have made Scourge excited. And Sonic wasn't too eager to claim his reward if he did win.

Sonic had been too busy finishing his chili dog to voice his thoughts on the matter, but when he finished and started to, he was immediately cut off. Scourge caught his lips with a drunken kiss in more than one sense. His breath smelled of alcohol even before Scourge parted his lips to briefly probe the inside of his counterpart's mouth. It lasted only a few seconds, ten or so, before the green hedgehog pulled back to slouch on that counter. " Go clean yourself up, babe. "

Sonic wiped his mouth with a sneer, still not happy. "I didn't agree to this yet." It might have been a stupid thing to say if Scourge expected him to have no choice. "For one, I don't want to fuck you. If I win, I should at least be able to decide what it is I get."

Admittedly, the only things that Scourge really thought about were food, sex, and taking over the world. Since he already ate and was pretty content with his high-tech hangout he made the conditions out of the last possible thing he could think of. Scourge couldn't say that he was happy with his rival's uppity attitude returning, but he was grateful that the hedgehog was showing more like in him than he was last night. After a performance like that he thought he broke him. Literally.

" I don't remember giving you a choice. " Scourge admitted with a bit of a snap in his voice. " We're going outside. You can either run behind me or get carried. I don't care. " Actually he thought he'd get off a little binding the hedgehog again.

" Fine. I'll let you choose whatever you want if you win, but you won't. " Sonic wasn't so sure his chances of winning either, but since it didn't appear he had an option, he was going to try his hardest. The fear of being seen doing it in public would definitely drive him to push past the pain that would certainly go with it. He was sore from just walking, let alone running at his top speed.

"Well, since you're so sure of yourself, I suppose you won't mind calling me King and doing whatever I say for the remaining week." Sonic surprisingly commanded, eying Scourge with an arched brow, and waiting expectantly for a reaction. It seemed rather cocky of him to request but Sonic wasn't one to so easily push over even under extreme cases like these. He had definitely changed since earlier but not to the point he was going to be cowering every time he saw the other, or begging for more. If he did succeed with this, he could save himself from a lot more torment, he was sure -- and perhaps any more changes he might find himself regretting later in order to appease the brute. He almost feared Scourge's promise; that he'd get him broke by the end of the week in order to save his own hide. Because if he didn't, Sonic was definitely going to do something in order to get him turned in.

Unfortunately, Thursday was a long way away. Considering it took Scourge a day to get Sonic to transcend from trying to claw his eyes out to moaning in ecstasy underneath him, the green hedgehog felt pretty confident about himself. His confidence in this situation, and himself, made him believe that he was a good enough negotiator to get his way ... or at least get an acceptable deal. Sonic's suggestion was anything but acceptable, but he was willing to meet his captive halfway. " For the rest of today. " Which was just a few hours unbeknown to him. " Then we can do something else tomorrow under different terms. You get to choose what it is if you win, too, and I'll do the same. " That would definitely add some spice to this situation outside of the bedroom. His mind was already flooding with possibilities. It also caused a once distant memory to come back to his mind.

" King Sonic? " Scourge's expression changed for a moment, a light hitting his eyes. One that caused him to push his black shades back against the bridge of his nose to hide it. " Funny how you want to be called that now. I offered you a chance to really be a King and you turned it down. " Remember? Probably not. They were getting their asses kicked pretty bad during that fight.

Sonic had only meant it in a way to mock him. No serious thought was applied to it other than that but Scourge seemed to have found the idea interesting. The blue hedgehog remembered well what he was talking about though only in that case he wouldn't have been able to push the green hedgehog around too. Join him? He wouldn't push things that far just yet.

"Yeah, funny." Sonic uttered dryly, deciding not to bother with an explanation. He simply turned and headed out, intent on getting his shower now before the race. The wind could blow dry him off this time.


	13. Just Like Me

Scourge must have staggered outside during sometime between Sonic jumping in the shower and leaving. The drunken hedgehog was once again nowhere to be seen in the common room. Five empty beer cans were left in his wake, thrown on the floor, with the last at the foot of the stairs leading up to the upper level. The door at the top was open. It was good enough indication of where he went. Not only that ... but the scent of fresh air lingering in the doorway hinted that at least one of the exit doors were finally opened. A short climb up a ladder could reach the open latch of the artificial hill. Scourge sat just outside of there, eyes only partially open, with what appeared to be a wine cooler bottle sitting on the turf between his knees. Bu-urp. That was going to be one serious handicap ...

Sonic rolled his eyes at the sight, feeling pretty confident, so long as the green hedgehog was completely drunk out of his mind. At the rate it appeared he had been drinking it seemed like it was going to be that way. Taking a moment to enjoy the fresh air, the blue hedgehog inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly, suddenly feeling a lot more eager to run than before. He couldn't wait to feel the wind on his face again. He could deal with the minor consequence of using sore and achy muscles.

Sonic looked at Scourge, eyelids lowering half way. "Oi, get up." He grunted gruffly, impatiently, "Where we racing to?" While awaiting an answer, and though he didn't think he had to at the condition his opponent was in, he went ahead and stretched one leg out to the side, trying to work out the pressure he felt down his backside.

Sonic's voice took a few moments to register as he performed a minor work out, Scourge's pointed ears twitching seconds after the question was asked; and his body then making a piss poor attempt to get into a more presentable condition. " I'm comin' ... " The green hedgehog grumbled on shaken hands and knees. The act of actually getting up was delayed because he thought it was a good idea to grab the wine cooler under him and finish it off. He held the empty bottle in between his teeth long enough to lean to one side and try to throw it with a snap of his head to the other. It didn't work out so well; he lost his balance along with the bottle and tumbled down the hill.

Scourge came to a stop on his belly at the bottom, groaning, and clawing at the hill until he finally managed the feat of standing up on his own two feet. " ... West. " To add to the confusion he gestured to the East. " There's another forest on the other side of The Great Wastes. Kinda of thick. Lots of trees an' bushes. At the foot of the forest you can smell salt water. Go where the smell's the strongest and you'll be at a cave at the bottom of a cliff. " His words were cut off by a burp. " First one to jet through the cave an' come out the other side wins. " It seemed the race would be in three sections. Across the barren burnt-out fields of The Great Wastes (where Knothole used to be), through a forest, and then a race to the finish through a cave. Oddly enough Scourge tried to stretch too, but starting with the leg opposite of the one Sonic did, only to stop when he wobbled.

Sonic straightened up and looked uncertainly at the other, wondering if Scourge would even make it that far. Somehow he doubted it. He could practically taste victory already. This was going to be a lot easier than he thought.

"Piece of cake. Just tell me when you're ready." A small grin plagued his face, eager to get this out of the way. His mind was already wondering ideas on what he could get Scourge to do. In a way, it was unfortunate he was drunk though. He half expected him to pass out at any moment; and he didn't want him to forget whatever he planned to do to him once he did win.

He was kind of tempted to take advantage of him now. But then that was something he might remember and he didn't want to jeopardize the increasingly hated promise he had made the drunk bastard.

Unfortunately, the Hero didn't know it yet, but he was still the one at a major disadvantage. At least that was the way it worked out in Scourge's slightly foggy mind. Turning in the direction of The Great Wastes; a patch of scorched earth that extended about twenty minutes, he seemed to get into the swing of things.

Scourge's left foot was placed behind his right, sightly bent, and he swooped down into a more ready position. Given how he acted earlier it wouldn't be too surprising if he fell on his face the moment he pushed off from there. " Get ready, babe. This'll be the last time you see me this race. " He'd give one last taunt before falling silent. Just out the corner of his eyes he watched the blue hedgehog to make sure he'd line up right beside him before giving the signal. At least ... that was what he was expecting him to do. What he did was snake his arm around the hedgehog's back and give his sore rear end a skin-stinging slap to go along with his signal.

" GO! " Then he was gone, but not too far considering what his limit should have been. Scourge not only got off to a pretty slow start but it seemed like he was having trouble running in a strait line. That was to be expected but there must have been something up his sleeve, right?

"Ugh!" Hearing that distant cry was almost enough to make Scourge collapse in full blown laughter. He stumbled instead and lost a considerable amount of ground, allowing Sonic the chance to catch up. After Blue stumbled his first step, he gave the green hedgehog a dirty look before shooting off after him. He gingerly rubbed his tender backside with one hand, but otherwise tried to ignore it and the pink hue tainting his beige cheeks. One leg after the other, he pumped his muscles roughly to catch up. It wasn't particularly hard to do though, especially not when Scourge started zig-zagging around in a noticeably slower pace.

A confident smirk lit his muzzle as he plowed on, creating a hazy blue color behind him in a jolt of energy he expelled in order to put himself in the lead.

Green fell in line directly behind Blue; the tunnel of turbulence created by the leader working as a vacuum to not only pull him forward but to keep him from swaying in a drunk line as much. He could smell it from back here.

That faint smell of peaches mixed with bodily fluids that enthralled him the previous night. If Sonic looked back at that moment he'd be able to see that lecherous look in his eyes, the grin on his lips, and that skillful tongue roll across his still bruised bottom lip at the thought. About three fourths through The Great Wastes he lagged about a second behind but seemed to be gaining. That was one of the effects of the turbulence. It allowed him to ride Sonic's wind with minimal effort. Just as long as blue ran in a straight line ...

Scourge was doing a little better than Sonic thought. He still wasn't worrying but as he glanced over his shoulder, he didn't appear to be running back and forth crazily like before. He didn't expect him to be able to focus at all in his condition but with that look on his face it made suspicion rise and him second guess himself. Was he underestimating him? Could Scourge be up to something and he didn't realize it? No way.

Sonic narrowed his eyes in utter determination, looking back ahead. There was no way in hell he was letting this drunken idiot beat him in one of his favorite things to do.

His arms threw behind him as he increased his pace, only a mild discomfort expressing its self over his face. He wasn't running at top notch, he wasn't capable in his body's turmoil, but he was going pretty fast. He had lowered himself a little closer to the ground to meet with less air resistance as the world around him started to fly by a bit faster, almost colliding together into a blur as much as he appeared to any outsider that might have caught a glimpse of the two competitive hedgehogs.

The distance was decreased to the point that the blues in his eyes were barely visible by time they reached the treeline. There he had to break away from that helpful turbulence. It was entirely too dangerous to try to follow Sonic's every movement and the gains from doing so wouldn't have been worth it like on the straightaway of the clearing. He thought he had an advantage here since he only told how to find the next portion of the race, not where, and he had been there already.

A flash of green darted off in a seemingly random direction. Given his drunken swaying at the beginning of the race Sonic could either follow him or follow the instructions to find it on his own. Either way he would be losing some precious time ... and as the race went on his evil alternate seemed to be pulling himself together? How!? He only staggered right before jumping over a row of bushes that matched him in height. On the other side was a forty five degree incline leading down to the source of the salt water scent; a stream. Scourge didn't go downstream when he got there. The slightly disoriented hedgehog started to, but instead turned around and took off in the opposite direction. Was he confusing direction again? Had he done it on purpose? That was anyone's guess. Though the banks of the river were primarily clear leading up or down stream going in the wrong direction could be costly.

Perhaps putting so much trust in a drunk's sense of direction wasn't the way to go. Sonic was confident in where he was going, only questioning it when he realized that the green hedgehog behind him wasn't trying so hard to catch up. His paths had changed which startled the blue one immensely. He wasn't sure whether to keep going or not. What if Scourge had meant something else? What if the other was just disoriented from the alcohol and running idiotically in another direction that had nothing to do with where their goal was actually located?

The directions had been vague to begin with and to his frustration he found himself worrying whether or not he was told right to begin with.

He made a sharp turn, racing for the green hedgehog who seemed to know where he was going -- though he was certain wasn't the way he told him before. Fortunately he was still confident that he could catch up despite this setback. But if Scourge started changing directions again... he wasn't sure what to do.

He didn't even know where he was running to at this point.

That may have been the idea entirely. It was hard to tell and even harder to get answers when running at a few hundred miles per hour. Good thing Sonic followed his intuition though; in a matter of seconds the beginnings of a large peak started to become visible over the tree line. The cliffs. At the very top was a waterfall that created the stream they'd been following at the bottom. They were now in the right space, but where was the cave that the last length of the race was supposed to be?

There didn't seem to be any visible cave on this side of the river or the other and that jagged wall in front of them was coming up fast. Less then a hundred feet from the jagged rocks lining the falls Green turned direction again and jumped into the air. Curling up, he started a homing attack that ultimately sent him right into the hard falling water of the falls. It seemed like a leap of fate to anyone who may have been watching on the outside. The alternate did know what he was doing this time, however.

Just out of sight was a very slippery edge leading into a ten foot tall opening that gained a higher ceiling the further in he went. Very hard to spot just looking at the falls and even harder to hit. Shooting through the falls made the soles of his shoes a little slippery but he only needed to run a few hundred feet, coat them with enough dry dirt to pick up momentum.

Sonic backed off a little when he realized where Scourge was going and after his disappearance realized there must be something more than he was seeing. Or at least that's what he hoped. He had little time to consider what he should do without completely forfeiting his right to win the race.

Without missing a beat behind where Scourge had just leaped, Sonic jumped too, meaning to jump through the area the green hedgehog spun moments before.

He barely aimed himself right, not expecting he needed to be so precise. He also almost slipped on the edge and lost his balance but propelled himself forward as he quickly realized they were nearing the end of this odd race.

Sonic grunted under an increased, breathy pant, a touch of concern hitting him harder than it should have. Scourge was still ahead thanks to his poor directions but fortunately he wasn't too far behind.

He put everything he had into this, finding himself becoming more and more exhausted in his weakened state. He wouldn't give up.

And it all boiled down to this ... Three miles of tunnel separated either hedgehog from their victory. Fortunately there weren't anymore hidden tricks between here and the light at the end of the tunnel. It was technically a straightaway; minor curves and only a few jagged rocks on the ground to get in their way. It was also another incline; one leading upwards by a noticeable angle instead of down like the previous. Just enough to put a strain on even a healthy person.

Scourge's own breath was beginning to become audible, panting, but nowhere near as much as he should've. What was his secret? Holding back in the beginning. A combination of riding Sonic's turbulence and taking advantage of his confusion on the forest bought him enough leeway to hold back the tether against the already exhausted hedgehog. With the smell of the fresh air at the mouth of the tunnel already getting to his nose he thought it was time to make the other hedgehog eat his dust. CRACK! A thunderous sound echoed off the walls of the cave when he kicked it into high gear creating a constant, albeit staggering, cloud of dust in his wake. That wasn't the only thing caused by that air splitting sound.

The disruptive sound was enough to cause a few stalagmites hanging overhead to shake free of their place on the ceiling and fall. One nearly cut him in two, but a well placed spindash shattered the stone to pieces. Sonic was beginning to wish he hadn't underestimated him.

The angle that forced Sonic to run up was incredibly painful for him to sustain the speed he was going at already. He had to slow down and at that point he was already beginning to lose more ground with Scourge than what he would have liked. He had almost caught up too...!

Sonic pulled out of it, trying to catch his breath while forcing his legs to keep up. He just couldn't imagine getting beat like this. He wouldn't admit defeat either as he darted around two stalagmites (which also slowed him down) until he reached the end. He couldn't dive into a sonic boom. He couldn't push himself anymore than he was already. His body just couldn't take it. To his dismay, and humiliation, it seemed like Scourge got the best of him yet again.

Chalk another one up to the bad guy. At least Sonic would be able to enjoy what little there was to enjoy without any jeers on his part. Another hundred feet and the light at the end of the tunnel, a cloudless blue sky, could be seen overlooking a secluded valley. The tall cliffs hid this place well even from the sky while keeping the temperature warm at the same time. Greenery covered the sharp incline surrounding them including the mouth of the cave they shot out of seconds before.

Right in the middle was a spring with steam lingering on the surface. Surrounding it were a mix of flat grass, fruit bearing trees, and rocks large enough to sit on. Scourge had enough time after the race to pick out a plump looking brown fruit that he was tearing into at the base of the matching tree. He leaned against it casually, one foot planted on the tree, and stared at the sizable hole in the fruit momentary before looking back to the mouth of the cave.

Green couldn't hide the grin that overtook him when Blue came out. Where should he start? He had so many witty comebacks lined up in his mind he couldn't pick just one! His indecisiveness ultimately led to an awkward moment of silence. 'Well Hero ... had anything to say for yourself?'

Sonic gradually came to a slow stop, for a moment too out of breath to say anything. Another embarrassing display he hadn't meant to show. He looked in considerable distress after all that hard running and with nothing to show for.

He gave the other a mean look, spite and fury glistening through darkened green eyes. "You didn't tell me the right way." Sonic breathed, knowing it was useless, but intent on arguing his case if not just to delay Scourge's victory prize. It really pissed him off to admit otherwise. His hands were balling into fists before he knew it at the look on the other's face and the fruit he was eating, as if he had to wait there forever. That made him boil.

Scourge thought it was pretty dang amusing that Sonic would even attempt to pick a fight with him about the race when it was pretty obvious he was the one who fucked it up. That much showed on his expression as he took the other hedgehog in with his icy eyes. The look he was giving him, accessing his worn body, wouldn't have made the idea that those words went in one ear and out the other too far fetched.

His retort came when Sonic moved close enough to him to hear his voice without raising it. " It was easier to tell you how to find it than where to go. You wouldn't have much time to look for the right place if you were running at full speed. " Taking another bite out of that fruit caused the new words to come out muffled. Yep; he didn't even stop to chew his food. " I hope you're not gonna bitch over that lost, babe. You don't want to be a bad sport about it, right? " Ah yes ... this was a lot better than throwing the first blow in a verbal altercation. Trying to flip the script in an attempt to make the Hero look like a jerk was bound to cut into the other hedgehog's pride. It'd be a miracle if he had any shred of dignity left on Thursday.

Sonic never found himself in so many situations where he was gaping and baffled with what to say. His emotions had taken a toll on him numerous occasions already, leaving him overly stressed in such a short time span. This time was no different and he wasn't looking forward to a painful fuck despite how his body seemed to react so much more favorably towards him. He didn't seem to be getting any amount of peace or time to just recover.

"Fuck you." Sonic growled, embarrassed even more. He turned his back to him, arms crossing stubbornly over his chest. He didn't want to. He was tempted to just run away right then and there if he wasn't so exhausted from running already.

He should have known the asshole wouldn't play fair. He wasn't sure what he was thinking now that it was all said and done but he really wished he had a shot at a second chance.

Tomorrow Scourge would, but as-per their agreement he was going to pick the challenge. No doubt it would be difficult. Scourge's grin faulted when the other turned away from him, obviously fuming, but he wouldn't let the other's pouting get in the way of his good time. The fruit was discarded half eaten when he pushed off the tree, stalking him, yet offering up some words of assurance. " That was the idea, yeah. " Who's assurance? His of course, but his gut was urging him to do something more to console the angry hedgehog. He draped his arms over the other hedgehog's shoulders from behind to pull him close to his chest. Close, but not directly on him since he had to mind the irate one's quills. " Maybe you can release some pent up anger by pounding the shit outta me. Making me scream. Roughin' me up a little ... " His voice trailed because he thought it a good idea to lick his counterpart's cheek before planting a trail of kisses down to his neck. " I kind of doubt you can, babe, but you're gonna try. " His words were almost lost in his counterpart's moist neck fur. Scourge didn't care if he answered favorably or not. The fruit that he discarded was sweet, but he found a much sweeter prize in his captive's flesh.

Sonic's mind seemed to have gotten sidetracked at the new gain he seemed to want after all of this. Which was his original prize if he had won. He looked confused - and felt perhaps a little tempted at the alluring tongue on his cheek and then - ah - his neck. Maybe it was just that drug talking again. "Why?" His voice sounded oddly weak and he cleared his throat so it wouldn't happen again.

Sonic looked at him funny, wondering whether or not this would be as bad as he originally considered. "I thought... I mean..." The controlling, power freak, wanted him on top? It just seemed hard to swallow at first but if he wanted it... well, it wasn't like he had a choice.

When Sonic relaxed under his touch, he decided to go for the kill. Scourge's hands were more restless than his alternate's feet. The left was the more dangerous; casually rubbing at the fur between his thighs. " I'm curious. " Was the simple answer spoken in between nibbles at the fur on his neck. A few licks were thrown in the mix to spice things up a bit.

" I got to get a feel of most of it already. Sucked your cock, sucked your ass, pounded your ass, rubbed your balls, and so and all that good shit. " Having gotten his fill of his captive's fur he opted to roughly rub his cheek in the place moistened by his own saliva. " Normally I'm on top because that's what I like. It gets boring sometimes so I let the chick ride me instead. I could just do that, but I figured I'll get you up there eventually anyway. " Always calm when talking about one of the most emotional acts there was, he allowed his mind to wander about the subject.

" Guys are different, though. Since you got a cock you can do a lot more then a girl can. I want to feel it just to try it, you know? Come on, babe. Haven't you ever wondered about anything? "

The way Sonic looked off might have rose suspicion on the account that he has. Then again, it could be those hands making him flustered as he fidgeted against the other's cool demeanor. Redness placed neatly on his face as he went over what this may mean in his head. He wasn't so sure he was eager, like before, when he was faced with this decision, but it was better, he decided, than being fucked.

He'd get Scourge back, in a way, that he couldn't have before. And if the other hedgehog got off on it... well that was the only failure he had to look forward to. He wanted Scourge to feel the anguish and pain he felt the first time he did it to him. He wasn't going to be easy, sensual or fun, he'd let his animal instincts take over and give him the hardest pounding he could ever ask for. So that was the plan. He'd take after another trait of Scourge's and be utterly selfish.

"Well," Sonic huffed, an attempt to change the subject - sort of, "ready when you are." He just waited for him to get into position on the ground. A good job might keep the horny hedgehog off him for a few hours more. Anything less and he might have enough stamina left to flip the weakened hedgehog over and return the favor prematurely.

" No. Noooo ... " Scourge scoffed at him almost immediately. The hand that played with his crotch was held there while he circled around to the front of the once heroic hedgehog. " None of that nice guy shit. I didn't act like that when I did it to you, did I? " Green stared right into Blue's eyes when he explained the general concept behind his desires. " I know there's a badass motherfucker in there. I saw it, and I wanna see it again. " His hand slid upwards until both of them laid on the other's shoulders.

" Try and really get into it. Surprise me. You better surprise me. " He was obviously asking for trouble egging him on like this. If the hero didn't get it the villain was going to paint a crude picture for him; he wanted Sonic to snap.

Considering how far Scourge has pushed him up to this point, it wasn't hard to say the other hadn't already. It was surprisingly easy to be like Scourge, a moment then if he had realized, he would have feared himself for. That was the last person he wanted to be, a point he's made clear plenty of times, but failed to show consistency in at this period.

With Scourge's hands nagging him on and that obnoxiously taunting voice, Sonic casually put an arm around him, lining himself up nicely (while still facing Scourge's direction) for something. An action that gave way to a deceitful twinkle in his eye before he put it into motion.

"Or what?" Sonic hissed, tightening the muscles in his arm around his waist, and bending over at an angle that Scourge would have experienced backwards.

Sonic mentally cursed himself for putting so much effort into showing off by lifting the other's feet out from under him in an attempt to slam him on his back. This put considerable stress on his already weary body - but he didn't flinch, and continued.

He stepped one leg over him, straddling him in an instant. A hand grabbed each one of his wrists as darkness lurked in emerald eyes, a menacing grin twitching at his lips, but never shown.

"You want me to act like you when you did it to me?" Sonic looked skeptical but had no intention of backing down at this point. He aimed to force the other's hands up above his head so one hand could keep him restrained while the other found more interesting things below his waist.

All it took was one bad day, one bad decision, to throw a lifetime of work out the window.

There was something in his rival's eyes that definitely wasn't there before. It was not enough to intimidate Scourge out of his desire. Quite the contrary; the curiosity quelling inside of him peaked when he saw that spark in his green eyes. This all started on a stretch of a theory. To think it was true? It was enough to get his heart racing, his blood pumping, and a steady stream of it trickling down to his well hidden pouch.


	14. Lose Yourself

" I want you to - " Scourge started to squirm when his counterpart's lone hand started to travel. There was nowhere to go, but that didn't stop him from trying. " ... fuck me harder than I fucked you. You want to - ah - show me you're better than me? Do it. "

Scourge always seemed to have a hidden motive. A reasoning behind everything he does. Whereas Sonic always seemed to be one step ahead with his attitude alone, the green hedgehog seemed to be genuinely counteracting everything the blue hedgehog thought he was getting away with or simply enduring. For instance, at the back of Sonic's mind, he knew he shouldn't go through with this. Whereas he thought before, being nailed in the ass would have been much worse, acting out so viciously on another would have been just as bad, if not more so. Perhaps it wasn't Scourge's intent this time but he knew if he went through with this it would be that much harder to live with himself. Scourge was egging him on, and he was acting out just like him. Sonic was losing himself and though he realized it, somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn't stop.

Nails raked through green fur and against tanned skin roughly, but failing to leave any marks yet. Sonic kept it up just above the hidden pouch on Scourge's groin, curling fingers to allow only one, his index digit to trail a circle around the sensitive opening, teasing, but avoiding direct contact.

"I already know I am, but sure, why not?" Sonic mumbled with a toothy smile, surprising himself when he realized just how easy it was to get his own dick to spring free of his sheath, beginning to extract, inch by inch, while he continued to tease Scourge. He allowed his finger to dart over Scourge's sheath directly before casually running it up and down, firmly, but not nearly enough pressure. Just a little pressure applied above that hidden slit was enough to cause the plump tip to push through that slightly swollen opening.

Scourge drew in a deep breath in response, deciding it was better to push the rest out than try to hold it in. Not shy in the least, he had no qualms or embarrassment about showing the other what he had to offer. They had identical equipment. The chance in the hero's tone wasn't enough to make him feel like he was endangered walking the line. This was just an act, right, so he didn't see any harm in playing along.

Planting his feet on the ground aided him greatly in pushing his hips up into that teasing hand. Only an inch or two at a time. Yeah, he was still in pretty good shape even after the race. Scourge had enough strength in his legs to keep his waist off the ground while he ground himself against Sonic's hand. " That ani't what I'm seeing, babe. " His breathing pulled air deep in his lungs and Sonic hadn't even started yet. The idea of Mr. Nice guy going feral just turned him on ...

Sonic took back his hand a little at the pressure, not wanting to appease him so easily. He maintained contact but not nearly enough. The tip of his finger ran up the underside of his cock to the head where he gave it a sharp pinch swiftly after the other's remark.

Sonic scoffed, a grin hinting on his lips. "Don't speak so soon." Fingers curled around Scourge's shaft as he flexed his bare hand, squeezing once, twice, and then painfully hard.

" Argh! " Scourge tried in vain to free his wrists, his torso twisting, but could not free the most sensitive part of himself from those cruel fingers. In response to the pinch his cock released a pearl of creamy white. He made the mistake of looking down rather than anywhere else meaning he saw his poor rod being squeezed for all it was worth. The first one made his body tense, mouth hanging open, leaving his ragged breath to rumble through the secluded grove's air. " ... shit. " No doubt Sonic could feel the green hedgehog shaking. The second one made his back arch, his narrow hips involuntarily bucking up into him. " ... o-oh ... fu-UCK! " He jerked around, but he accomplished nothing in response to the third one. Then he was pinned. Great. " I nev-ever did tha-ahh-t! "

Sonic laid his body down more firmly against him to press him down against the ground, hands still holding down his. His mouth rested near his neck and in an instant his teeth, perhaps not as sharp as Scourge's, sunk into flesh, adding just as much discomfort as if they were. No verbal response. Less talk, more action.

Sonic ate up every bit of it. Not just one side of his neck, but he simply loved the way the other fought and writhed against him, having no escape. The sounds he made - he wanted to hear more. He was actually aroused by this, as twisted as it was, but revenge had never tasted so sweet..

He loosened his hold on his manhood and flexed lightly in union with the gnawing of skin and fur between his teeth. Blue nipped sharply, breaking the skin, before moving on to leave bruises else where, down to his collar bone. Sonic's hips swiveled and moved as his thickened long rod rubbed against the inside of Scourge's thigh. His nails dug into his wrists, his presence seemingly left all over him. And he hadn't even started yet.

Sonic hadn't intended long foreplay though. He wasn't going to do everything exactly the way Scourge did it. But the resulting end to it would definitely be. He let go of the Green's tool and ran his hand up the side of his frame. His hand located Scourge's neck next, mimicking the constriction process from downstairs there.

He bucked his hips forward, leaning up more so that this time his moist cock hole was pressing and teasing against Scourge's backside.

Acting the role of a bitch was not Scourge's intention when he suggested this. He was the one doing the underestimating this time; he didn't expect his alternate to be so skilled with his hands. When did this happen!? The faint scent of copper was once again in the air. This time, he knew, that it didn't come from the worn hedgehog on top of him. Scourge could feel the sight of the puncture when Blue moved his head away. The area felt cold, for sure, when fresh air was exposed to it. It was going to get a lot of that since he jerked his head to one side, eyes closing, in a motion so sudden that his shades clattered to the ground beside them. It especially felt sensitive when pressure from his hand was put there.

Scourge almost lost himself in the feeling, almost, but a hand clamping down on his neck was enough to bring him back to reality. His eyes snapped open, large as saucers, without a hint of defense on his side. 'Oh shit!' Scourge's ears twitched backwards in obvious discomfort but they weren't laying flat on his head in an obvious sign of submission just yet. 'He's gonna kill me!' And he couldn't even use his charming voice to talk him out of it.

Green looked at Blue, stunned, looking quite the mirror to what the other looked like that night. What the Hell was he going to do? That cock knocking at his back door made the answer clear. His eyes fluttered and was accompanied by a shaken, nervous, breath. Then, with a hint of hesitation, his tensed body relaxed (in a matter of speaking) against the grasp. His thighs spread, but he had every reason to have that cautious look in his eyes.

Sonic's tongue laved over a sensitive area on Scourge's chest from there, having moved from his collar bone at that point. He knew his body just as well as Scourge knew him and that prehensile digit lapped over a hidden nipple, raking aside fur to make sure skin was felt instead of just hair. His hand kept a tense hold around the other's neck, flexing occasionally but not much more than that. He wanted him to be completely conscious during all of this.

Then, he straightened out on him, abandoning the area on his chest and resting his chin against his shoulder. He looked at him the best he could from the corner of his eyes as his hand wandered from his neck to the location wetted down by saliva.

"What's wrong?" Sonic cooed, preparing himself for something. "You seem tense." Well, he felt his muscles relax a little before, but he gave that hidden nipple of his a painful twist.

Speaking, or screaming in Scourge's case, wouldn't have been advisable since he needed what little air he could get into his lungs to keep conscious before Sonic let him go. He'd just have to settle for a narrowing of his eyes; the type of look that he hoped would warn the other hedgehog that he would definitely pay for this another time. He didn't know when or where, but he was damn sure plotting some evil deeds in the back of his mind.

Sonic at least gave him time to settle down from it before that same offensive hand went to the other's hip not too long after. The blue hedgehog was always an impatient one, right? Well, as far as he was concerned, play time was over.

Positioning himself just right, Sonic threw all he could behind one mighty thrust, sending his rock hard member through an unprepared, un-lubed ring of agonizingly tight muscles. He couldn't breathe. A little over four inches were squeezed in and he struggled the rest of the way to worm inside of him, having much of the same problems Scourge had his first time.

Sonic was close enough to hear the sharp sound Scourge tried to suppress in his throat when four inches of his throbbing girth invaded his hole. The green hedgehog thrashed, wildly, but nothing he did could dislodge him and he knew it. His muscles tensed, then relaxed, before locking up again. God damn he was conflicted!

Like a trooper, Sonic didn't stop until he had himself fully hilted. It was increasingly hard when he started to swell. His fingertips pressed harder into the skin at Scourge's hip as he jerked him roughly back into him, refusing to give in to the unrelenting pressure.

It was so tight, it was painful. But that pain had a familiar ring to it that resounded in the form of mixed pleasure that had him shuddering on top of the other green hedgehog. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down and not spend himself right away. He's never been in anything so tight; and it felt wonderfully delicious.

"Damn.." Sonic huffed, ears drawn back in determination as his quills stuck out in tensed effort. He started scooting back a couple of inches before launching forward again, trying to force those spasming inner walls to stretch and accept his wide girth.

In order to keep himself quiet so not to be too loud, he muffled himself by biting into Scourge's shoulder, holding tight as he finally got to express some dominance in this horrendous ordeal.

Afraid of waking the neighbors? He didn't have to be. No Mobians lived in miles of this place, and even if they did they had no way of getting into the well hidden grove to confront them. Maybe Mr. Nice Guy was forgetting who he was. It sure looked like it from Scourge's perspective; one where the world dissolved into nothing more than random shades of blue and green thanks to an overabundance of rapidly forming tears. He wouldn't cry. No way. He'd suck it up like a man and endure the searing pain of having his backside ripped open.

After that first surprised cry, Scourge settled into a series of deep pants that made his compressed chest quiver. That wasn't all. Every time he released one of those breaths Sonic would find it easier to push into him, those clenched muscles relaxing, before tightening again a second later. A little trick that he learned from Rouge during their short time together. It was a lot easier than trying to remember to relax through the whole ordeal.

Scourge moaned quite audibly once stuffed, his fangs clearly visible, only to clench those sharpened teeth once Sonic started to move again. It hurt. No denying that it did, but at the same time he was fascinated with the feeling of that pulsating cock in his ass. It made him squirm all over again. This time it wasn't in an attempt to remove what was causing him so much pain. No, he wanted to feel his swelling tip rub against his silky walls. The result was something he couldn't even begin to describe verbally.

Sonic felt no sign of remorse during any discomfort Scourge would undoubtedly be feeling during the first few minutes. A rare and scary experience he probably wouldn't realize until after. At this point, it was all about him. Not the green hedgehog beneath him. His punishment was his own pleasure.

The hand kept on Scourge's hip, helping him glide more smoothly in and out until he finally started to loosen. At that point, Sonic swiftly found a steady, hard pace that kept their hips slapping mercilessly against each other. A familiar array of sounds were hitting the air - this time created from his own self.

Sonic didn't want to scream to show any weakness; to show that he was enjoying himself so much and that Scourge could still make him scream without trying. He didn't keep biting him the entire time either, however. Once he found his self control, he let go of his shoulder to pant heavily near his ear. His hand finally released Scourge's hip only to wander to his thigh to force one leg up over his shoulders, allowing him to dive a little bit deeper, and brush against that one special spot Scourge has already hit so many times in himself.

The way things looked visually Scourge may as well have lost that race. That wasn't to say that he wasn't taking any hint of pleasure from the other's savage thrusting. His poor, neglected, dick was wedged between their entangled bodies. Encased in heated fur, his member had the added bonus of being inadvertently stroked with every forceful thrust. Unlike Sonic he did not lose his erection when the pain nearly overtook his senses because he loved sex. Top, bottom, male, female, sucking, thrusting, the details behind each sensual romp were almost irrelevant.

Still Scourge didn't think he could ever forget the face that was giving his ass its first invasion, ever. The whitened flesh on his hip was quite grateful to be released. Dots of red and brown littered the area where Blue's nails dug too deep for comfort. The trade off was quite unexpected. Sonic could gage his reaction by the sudden disruption in his breathing, a surprised gasp, followed by a whimper only muted because he had to swallow the pool of saliva that accumulated in his mouth from the other's actions.

The new position forced Scourge wide open and made his sweet spot all the more accessible. His body shied away the first time he hit that spot, shivering. Well, since they both knew where it was there was no need in hiding it. Finally, after nearly a minute of the other's merciless assault, Scourge pushed his hips up to meet the his. It did not take him long to match his counterpart's rhythm. When he did his stomach churned, but not in the disgusted fashion that his did when he first caved.

Sonic was surprised when he realized Scourge was actually meeting his thrusts. He didn't expect much from the other hedgehog. He figured he'd be too busy writhing in his own agony but Scourge was a lot tougher than he thought. He had paid no mind, no expenses to the other's pleasure, and here the dirty bastard was getting off on this whole twisted scene.

Snorting, he didn't stop. He didn't care. He was going to ride himself to release regardless of how the other felt on the matter. He kept a hand on his thigh all the while as his hips drove in harder, in and out. At least, out to the point of where that bulbous head forced him to slow to a stop which he followed by a jolt forward.

His actions were just as fast as Scourge's. The constant thumping and juicy smacking against green's backside all contributed to the one moment that would end it all.

With a sudden deep intake of air, Sonic forced himself all the way in, let go of his hands and leg in order to grab hold of Scourge's throat instead. Fingers constricted spasmodically as his back arched and his head tipped back, spilling every drop of creamy cum deep inside the other's bowels.

He nearly collapsed on him there after, letting himself fall a bit more casually against his chest instead; laying his head once more on his shoulder. His hands also fell free from his neck. His ears drooped at either side of his head as his quills laid down, overly relaxed, he basked in the aftermath of his state, uncaring whether or not Scourge had gotten off as well. He was stuck in him for the time being, an effort he didn't even try to pull out of just yet.

The pain had mostly subsided on Scourge's end though the smell of fresh blood was still ever present in the air. Scourge could feel himself bleeding out and there was nothing he could do about it but try to ignore the feeling of blood traveling in many little trails down his tailhole. It would soon be joined with something else unbeknown to him. He was so enthralled with the experience that he didn't even notice his rival reaching his peak until it happened.

Getting filled with hot seed was more than enough to make him gasp regardless of the hand clutching his throat. Said hand just made it much harder to ink out a few disparate breaths in the seconds afterwards. His restrained hands flexed, tightening into tight fists, but surprisingly ... nothing. His stomach ached at the thought that it was over, his own seed withheld, but he couldn't blame the other hedgehog for working on his own self gratification. This was probably the most sex he's ever had. It was a shame. Hopefully he'll build up some stamina this week.

With his throat restrained he couldn't speak. All he could manage was looking at the exhausted hedgehog out the corner of his eye. Heh. The chest he laid on spasmed when Scourge released a mute chuckle. Add in a smug grin there and he'd be seeing one happy hedgehog.

Sonic's hands slipped off of him as he pressed his palms against the soil on either side of Scourge, tempted to push himself up, but immediately abandoning the idea. He felt that familiar exhaustion he struggled to shake out of now. Not only that, but when he pulled his hips back, he realized he was stuck inside the green hedgehog and his face twisted into something of disgust.

As his fogged up mind gradually started to clear and he got a good look at that face on the other hedgehog, he realized all too well what he had done, and the repercussions of it. Sonic swallowed hard and looked away, panic coursing through his head, making his insides wrench at the disaster he openly helped create.

What did he do? How could he? What happened? Those were just a few questions out of several running rampant inside his mind, making him regret everything he did. He played right into Scourge's hands when he thought he'd be doing payback. He had completely turned against himself and for once in his life forgot who he was. He let himself get lured in by corruption and he couldn't take it.


	15. Anti Hate

Sonic grabbed Scourge's hips with both hands, ignoring the pain that would accompany his actions. He jerked himself violently out of his backside, and rolled off of him onto his back. He shut his eyes tight, panting for air as he struggled to get over the sudden rush of sensations mostly racing up from his groin. Sonic didn't look so miserable because of that. It was because of everything else.

Here comes the angst. Might as well dump him in black paint and give him some festive stripes.

Face to face Scourge neither grinned nor frowned at the other's reaction. Those blue eyes were the first to dart away because the sudden movement put awkward weight on his still throbbing cock. Was it going to be okay? He wasn't sure. It ached to Hell and back for release and it looked like Sonic wasn't going to help, either, since he seemed to forgo the five to ten minutes wait time to rip out of his bleeding, cum stuffed, ass. Sonic's scrambling forced Scourge into a sitting position that he immediately regretted, ears pinning, but not moving from it just yet.

Icy blue eyes followed the blue hedgehog's miserable path onto his back a few feet away. Soon his body followed on hands and knees with that still ready cock swinging between his thighs. What should he do? What should he say? Should he just let his counterpart lay there and sulk? Not likely.

Scourge's left hand, now attached to a bruised wrist, reached over to touch Blue gently behind one of his folded ears. " So what if you liked it? " His voice was hoarse to the point he could barely speak. " That's nothing to feel all pissy about. You should be able to like things without worrying about what your friends would think. " Who would care that Sonic the Hedgehog got off on fucking guys? Nobody ... eventually.

Sonic wasn't falling for it though. He figured that Scourge was trying to construe his vision and get him to think like him. He just knew it, or that's what he thought. Sonic felt he couldn't be too paranoid at this point. The hand against his ear did nothing to relieve that current turmoil either. Sonic just stared, a certain amount of resentment in his eyes again, but mostly surprise and fear. He just couldn't believe he did that. What else was he capable of? He didn't want to know.

Seeing the sight of the other's member, Sonic forced himself to sit up and push him away, shoving roughly at his shoulders. He put pressure on his legs, his own length already starting to slip back into his sheath, but not all the way. It took some time to get himself soft again since he had knotted inside Scourge.

"Just shut up. Stay away from me." He quit; there was no way he was staying a week with him. Sonic couldn't trust himself; he didn't want to know what would happen by the end of it.

He didn't care anymore about the risks as a moodswing washed over him; Sonic didn't even care about getting Scourge back. All he knew was that he needed to get away from him otherwise he was certain to be regretting more things than he already was.

Sonic didn't want to go back to his friends like this though. That went being showing up in Mobotropolis covered in another male's blood, sweat, and cum. In a matter of hours Sonic's symptoms were going to be severe enough to qualify for 'phase two' of Boomer's five steps to acceptance of his majesty. Now the cravings were subtle, he fought them, but for how much longer could he deny that ache in his belly? Not much, Scourge hoped, because he was genuine when he said he was sick of the fighting between them in what was supposed to be a pleasurable week for the both of them.

Sure Scourge could get off on tying him down again and raping him until Thursday but as he said before; why go through the effort when there's a thousand others out there who want his seed? It was because ... because - " Fuck you! " Scourge snarled at the other, teeth bared, after being shoved so rudely. After he made a promise not to do that for the sake of getting done what needed to be done. " This is what I get for trying to help you, huh? This shit? I don't need this shit! " He spat. Already he was getting to his feet, absently feeling the ground for his shades.

" How's any girl gonna want you if you keep backin' off all the time? How's any guy gonna get with you if you keep cryin' after you get off on them? They're not, and it's 'cause of that you're gonna be one of them old men who dies alone because they keep pushing everyone away. " Scourge found his shades and there was a moment's pause to mask part of the expression on his face. " It doesn't have to be that way. You're Sonic the fucking Hedgehog. Everyone on this god-damn planet loves or respects you. An' what do you do? You spit in their faces. Fuck that. " That leather jacket that was nearly pulled from his shoulders from their romp was fitted back into place. " And fuck you ... " Scourge's voice faltered. " ... I can't believe I felt anything for such a prick. "

At that point Sonic was left a little baffled. "What the hell are you talking about?" The blue hedgehog scowled; he couldn't understand anything felt for him from Scourge other than intent to trick or harm him. Maybe he meant how he made him feel during sex but who knows?

"This isn't just about sex. This is about you. What do you think is going to happen at the end of this week? You going to turn me into another you? You want me to join you, you've said it before. I'm not alright with that. I'm not going to join you and help you fuck up this world like you did yours. Fuck that and fuck you too." Sonic flipped him the bird, managing at this point to further hide the embarrassing display downstairs. What else would Scourge want from him? Just sex? He highly doubted that - and it shouldn't have happened to begin with anyway. They were enemies. Or has the other forgotten? He didn't think so.

Walking away would have been a lot easier than trying to explain this madness that enthralled them both over the past forty eight hours. Scourge's shades didn't offer enough protection to hide the brief change on expression on his face. Vulnerability crept through his hardened exterior for a split second. He managed to put it under wraps by frowning, hard, which led to the expression softening slightly to make it seem more natural. Less forced.

" I ... " Scourge felt the overwhelming urge to crawl under the water of the springs in the distance and wait for the bubbles to stop. A gloved hand scratched behind his left green ear in an ill attempt to offer himself some comfort before he spoke. " I thought I might have been in love with you. " Scourge stressed the past tense in that sentence. Sonic made it pretty damn clear that he wanted nothing to do with him, again, so he'd have to be the man in this situation and move on. " When I came to Mobius the first time I saw the kind of life you lived. At first I thought I was jealous because everyone seemed to love you, but when I switched places with you for a while I realized that wasn't it. I didn't care that your parents paid more attention to me in a day than mine did my entire life. I didn't want to be with Sally, or Amy, or Mina, or Fiona. Bunnie? She had a good half a body but that girl's insane. "

There he goes; going off on a tangent. " So when I went back to my world I took a nice hard look at myself. I decided ... well ... I don't like girls that much. I mean they have cunts, yeah, but they're nothing like guys. I realized that this wasn't about your parents or your girls. It wasn't about your life servin' the man. It was about you. I wanted you. " Scourge was beginning to feel weird all over again just thinking about it. " So no, this isn't just about sex. This isn't just about getting you to join me so we can take over the world, either. They are parts, yeah, but that kind of shit's a part most relationships. " Then he chuckled dryly because he realized that taking over the world might not be on every girl's (or guy's) mind.

" I think those Freedom Fighters are holding you back from what you could be, yeah, but I'm not just talking about ruling the world. I mean ... look at you! You're beating yourself up because you enjoyed having sex, and for what!? For who? When you go back there and go to bed you're going to go alone. " His blue eyes narrowed as he stared into green. " It didn't have to be that way ... whether it's me or someone else. "

Sonic stared, absolutely shocked. He wondered immediately if this was some bizarre joke, another thing up his sleeve to confuse or derail the blue hedgehog from his original goals.

The hero swallowed thickly, and looked away, hearing the rest of what he said as he fidgeted, trying to put all of this together and analyze whether or not it made enough sense to be true. He looked at Scourge, trying to see any obvious lies he may give way through those usually cold eyes. Then again, he was a pretty good liar too.

"Seriously?" Sonic gawked, looking deep inside of himself to see where he felt on the matter. He never actually considered or felt at all that Scourge LOVED him. "You... You kick my ass, rape me, record it, blackmail me with it, kick my ass AGAIN, rape me -again-, and you love me?" That was some twisted stuff right there.

"Did you expect me to connect this together at some point? What kind of relationships do you people have in your zone?"

Judging by that foaming animal Rosey the Rascal the answer to his question would be 'not very good ones'. Was it too far fetched for Sonic to believe that all women in his dimension were varying degrees of insane? It drove Scourge crazy. Not the good type of crazy, either! " Seriously ... " Scourge's voice was low, as were his eyes, since he couldn't find it in him to look at him after telling him what was undoubtedly the most embarrassing thing that he'd ever said to anyone. Antis do not love people. They hate them. They smash them. They make them wish they were dead. Yet he thought that he could do better for himself.

Both were a little torn as to what to do from there but probably Sonic the most who scratched the back of his ear and looked away awkwardly. He sighed, lowered his hand, and shook his head, recalling one of the last things he said. "Just because I care for others doesn't mean anyone is holding me back. I protect this world because I love it and because I want to, not because I have to. I love my friends and family. I'm not going to let anyone threaten them. Outside the fact you have... ah, feelings for me... no matter what, I'll never let you or anyone else destroy this place or its people."

When Sonic went into his heroics Scourge couldn't help but crack a bitter smile. " I guess we really are opposites. I wanted to help Moebius, too, but I couldn't find any other way to do it except what I did. Group Hugs work really well on your planet, I guess, but that kind of shit will get you killed on Moebius. " He shrugged his shoulders with a heavy sigh. " I kidnapped you because I didn't see any other way. What was I supposed to do? Come to the borders of Mobotropolis with a dozen roses and hope I don't get shot on sight!? " That was ridiculous! Sonic didn't know what to do? What about him!? " I saw you so I took you. I figured since I lost everything else I didn't have much to lose if I lost my chance ... with you. " His ears flickered back to a position more suitable to show his distress. Scourge's temper seemed to flare when he poured out his heart. No doubt he was beginning to get frustrated.

Just when he thought things couldn't get anymore complicated too, Sonic realized he didn't know Scourge at all. More than half of him was still unwilling to believe all of this but he went with it, almost waiting for him to do something totally unexpected (again) and say the exact opposite of everything he was saying now.

"You can't be that stupid." Sonic uttered bluntly, eyelids lowered half way at his other. "Sure then, kidnap me, but at that point you could be telling me everything you're saying now." He reasoned, feeling it was quite obvious. "Why would you try to degrade and hurt me so much?" He didn't think to consider how hard this would be for a Moebian, a sheer opposite of himself. What did that mean for him then? Did it change anything at all? Maybe everything wasn't quite as it seemed.

"What am I supposed to do? If you're honestly willing to be with me, you'd know right now I'm not going to help you destroy the world. Hell, I can't even imagine how I'd be able to explain this to the others..." No one would trust Scourge on this, even he didn't. Sonic has yet to see anything but manipulation and arrogance from him; and he was scared to death that this was just another one of his tricks.

One thing he could be sure of was that Scourge was trying to change himself. He did not want to be just 'Evil Sonic'; just another one of the fakers despite him having the most right to the title out of all of them. Nothing could erase genetics. Hidden under that lime green fur was another blue hedgehog with bright green eyes. It was because of his eyes in particular that he wore those dark sunglasses. No amount of scowling could take away that timid light that tried in vain to breach the surface.

When Sonic brought 'stupid' into the picture his eyes got that fiery look again behind those black tinted lenses. His whole body postured changed on the approach, but when he went on he settled back into a more relaxed stance. He was gun shy about touching the other's body after being shoved away the last time. That ... and he still had seven inches of semi-hard meat making having a serious conversation very difficult. He was so close to orgasm before that it was going to take a while to go away on its own.

" I didn't think you would believe me. " Now the green hedgehog stood within arm's length again. His hands itched to touch the other. To keep from his impulse Scourge shoved his hands deep in his pockets. " You still don't believe me, do you? " Scourge knew he heard what sounded like doubt in his voice. It wouldn't be too surprising that he didn't. Not too long ago he was at the top five of Sonic's hate list. He still might be ranked pretty high up there.

He cracked a grin when Sonic mentioned the world he was so overprotective of again. " Then you'd just sit back and not help me when I do it? " His tone was joking in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. In case that didn't work he shifted from one foot to the other. " In all seriousness ... I ... " He bit his lip. " Might let those damn squirrels, the big man, and those echidnas just keep fighting over it instead of taking it from them all ... if it meant getting to bang you after you got home from your futile attempt to keep peace. Much as it tears me up inside to see good resources wasted, and all. " When he said 'good resources' he was referring to Sonic, albeit subtly.

Sonic's cheeks flushed as his brows furrowed, torn between a more casual demeanor to lessen the tension he felt on his own side. "Am I that awesome?" The blue hedgehog attempted a joke as well, letting himself smile a little, although that uncertainty still lingered. He didn't plan on letting it go anytime soon either.

"How can I be sure that this isn't some kind of trick?" He placed a hand on his hip, supposing he'd just be really careful? Yeah, right... The last thing he needed was to...

Well, that was just it then, right? Scourge had him at his most vulnerable point already. If he had forced him here a week, he was frighteningly sure the green hedgehog would have gotten a very twisted hedgehog from all his mind games and forceful fornicating. But maybe that wasn't what he wanted. Maybe he... really did love him?

So how did he feel about all of this? There was no way he could just forget about everything he's done - and he still hasn't done anything particularly nice to him. Aside from any strange behavior relating to sex.

...And releasing him from those bindings after he asked (well ... eventually), and giving him some food today, and letting him shower alone. Not to mention the nice competitive run they had a few minutes ago. If this were a real hostage situation he would have let him starve or in the very least gave him the essentials. Bread and water. Lot worst then Chili dogs and beer, for sure. Molehills had to form before mountains. " Babe, you felt how good you feel just now. That is ... to turn a phrase ... way past awesome. " His eyes finally rose enough to meet his again; a mischievous sparkle hitting them briefly.

Then he asked that difficult question. The one that made his lips twitch slightly immediately after. Scourge was about to shoot off something stupid, for sure. It took a lot of willpower to swallow those words before they damaged things any further. Think hard. For a moment deep concentration was apparent on his face. When it dissolved he had the answer. " I know this shit's gonna sound really strange, but hear me out for a minute. Just think. " A light, rapid, nod might have ensured this was the rambling of a madman. " Ask yourself ... Why would I have any reason to trust you? After all the threats. After beating the crap outta me more times then I can count. After saying you hated me. Why? Why am I trying to work things out instead of bashing your brains in? " It may seem like he was flipping the script, but this time he didn't for no good reason. There was a method to his madness. " I had a hunch, a feeling, that we are not exactly opposites. Just ... just think about it. Whatever answer you come up with ... that would be mine. "

Sonic listened patiently to hear him out, having no intention of completely closing his mind off to what took him by complete and utter surprise. He was probably most shocked about this than anything else the green hedgehog has done to him thus far. As he heard him out, he tapped his chin with a hand that rose from his waist, looking thoughtful and considerately at the other. "Well..."

A smile plagued his face, a knowing one at that. Arms crossed over his chest, certain he had an answer. "You wouldn't. Unless.. you were willing to turn over a new leaf. After all, I help the good guys, just not the bad." As far as he knew up until then, he was supposed to have believed no real good thrived in Scourge.

"And even then, I've cut you breaks. I've tried to initiate a truce with you and help you in fights even. There's only so much I can do with you." He was always so stubborn and bent on power before it was impossible to even talk to him.

"If you're really serious about all of this I..." Sonic sighed, feeling stupid for even considering it, "I don't know. I guess I..." He looked away, "We'll see."

Scourge was not convinced that there was no hint of wickedness in his counterpart. He knew in admitting that he'd also admit that there were traces of righteousness in his own body. That was the basis behind his theory. When Sonic started to speak he was all ears. Literally. Those two pointed corners rose a little on his head in anticipation. " Blue ... " His left ear twitched a little when both settled back in their original position. " ... I think the most important thing I learned when I went back home is this; there is no such thing as just being good or just being evil. We all do some good. We all make mistakes. Some make more then others. " Man, did he ever do some bonehead things in his short time in existence. " I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm tired of being called the bad guy just because I'm opposite of you. I'm more than just evil you. I'm King Scourge the Hedgehog. I'm more than just a 'bad guy'. " Those last two words were accompanied with a little gesture from his newly revealed hands for emphasis.

Surprise! There was nothing in either of them to hurt the blue hedgehog. " That to say that I'm willing to call it quits just to be with you? " His tone bordered on anger, but his face seemed to ultimately settle into a hinting grin. " ... we'll see. " Likewise, Scourge was willing to just let this run its course ... to a degree. He threatened to overstep his boundaries once more if things didn't turn out favorably. How long? It's hard to tell. Sonic's promise to stay compliant only lasted about twelve hours. How long could he hold his tongue?

" Hey, I don't know about you but my hard on's starting to burn and my ass is filled with your cum. I think I'm gonna go soak. " He gestured over to the springs just a feet away. A little warm water should soothe his wounds from that little romp, hopefully.

There was a lot of truth in what Scourge had to say before this that Sonic was still considering. Sonic supposed there was no way either could prove themselves to the other until time passed. He couldn't think of any other way around it. Perhaps by the time the week was up, more light would have been shed on the two. He couldn't go anywhere anyway despite his intent before.

Sonic wavered a little in his expression before Scourge would wander towards the springs. He felt guilty for how he behaved. Strangely the green hedgehog seemed to like it anyway so he supposed he could ignore it for now.

However, the blue hedgehog made his approach on the other, figuring he's done worse already, nothing really mattered now. He put a hand on his shoulder, looking ready to say something important, but his other hand awkwardly grabbed the other's hard-on, something he had intended to ignore up until this point.

"You didn't let me soak." Sonic huffed, overcome by the drug racing through his veins; was he really letting things go that easily? He eyed him with reasonable frustration. If Scourge wanted him to treat him like he did him - as he said before - Sonic didn't plan on letting him get any aid for that sore ass of his.

"Maybe I'll give you an annoying scrubbing with a sponge later. Then I'll decide whether or not you can use the shower." Sonic snorted with a mocking tone.

" H-HEY! " This close his shades couldn't hide how wide Scourge's eyes grew when the 'good' hedgehog kept a good hold on his erection. He could feel that it went down to the point that it would give when moved pretty easily. It was still engulfed with blood that turned the flesh underneath red from the strain of holding it so long. A thin later of moisture met his bare hand, precum no doubt, that covered the entire length in a thin film of lubrication. " I didn't have enough water to let you soak! " Not that Scourge would've allowed the other hedgehog to soak, anyway, but that was really beside the point.

Scourge's ears lowered in distaste, but he couldn't pin them in an aggressive matter knowing that the guy he was glaring at was also the one giving him a handjob. It was like trying to crack a smile at a funeral. " I'm gonna use my own shower, damn it. " The tanned fur covering his cheeks had a hint of heat in them now. He attributed that to his nipping anger, and that they were standing right beside the hot spring. " Might take you up on the sponge bath, though. " There was something about the idea of being scrubbed like that which was inheritable sensual. It showed in icy eyes that were suddenly aflame with desire. " Later. "

Since Sonic put a hand on his shoulder he'd put a hand on his, a bit harder then expected, before heaving them both forward into the water. He had just enough time to close his eyes before hitting the steamy surface.


	16. Water Nuff said

Arms and legs instinctively wrapped around Scourge's body as the two fell into the spring, Sonic's phobia brought to the surface the second he went under. Arms went around Scourge's neck, legs constricted his waist. Sonic shut his eyes a little late in the game, flustered at the slight burn. He struggled to hold his breath in his panic stricken state, cheeks bulged with air.

A wet cat couldn't have loathed the water anymore than him. A fear that seemed to have just gotten worse over time and the less he spent around open water. Maybe it was all the close calls he's had before that finally caught up with him. Who knows? But everyone had a weakness, even heroes.

Sonic clawing into him for dear life made it much more difficult for Scourge to break through to the surface. Scourge had already doubted that Sonic could swim. True to his origins he himself could, thankfully, which meant that they wouldn't sink to the bottom despite Sonic's little handicap. Scourge's eyes were still open. He used them to locate the light shining above them and push upwards towards the surface. " GODS! " The 'evil' one roared the moment they broke through. Scourge kicked his powerful legs to start treading water. " I forgot that you bitch-out around water. " He half-groaned and half chuckled in annoyance.

Then, in a move that might be seen as horrible to Sonic, he fell forward on his belly to start towards the middle of the springs. The move would force the majority of Sonic's body over the surface of the water, yes, but it would cause his face and nose to be dangerously close to the disrupted water. He was going to be splashed, at least. " How're you gonna soak if you can't even get in the water!? " The 'evil' in Scourge was tempting him to do a lot worst than paddle out to the middle. It took a lot of willpower to resist that delicious urge ...

Sonic kept a vice grip around him all the while, panting breathlessly for air as if he had been under way too long. His muscles were so incredibly tense, it was just as ridiculous as how fast he clung onto him. Green eyes were darting around, looking towards the shore as he wondered whether or not he should let go and try to reach it. Too afraid of drowning, since he definitely couldn't swim, he kept holding onto Scourge and readily held his breath when he leaned forward to start swimming towards the middle.

Sonic swallowed hard and breathed after realizing he wasn't going under. He struggled to keep high enough so that he wouldn't, afraid that he might. His eyes were squinted, flinching closed whenever he got splashed. One might think the poor guy was about to hyperventilate.

When Scourge mentioned soaking, Sonic was thinking more along the lines of in a bath tub. Or any sort of water that didn't go over his head.

"Well, heh, wasn't this fun? We soaked. Let's get out now!" Sonic stared, just as much panic in his eyes than when they first fell into the water. He wanted out, that was a given. But he was afraid to scold or make too much more of a big deal about it - he didn't want that rising urge in Scourge to prevail and freak him out. The last thing he wanted was to go under the water again.

At least for Scourge, he couldn't help but think how much more fun this was, almost as much as the race! Tomorrow they just might have to come back here to see how long Sonic could stay in when he didn't hold back. You know; for the challenge.

Scourge reveled in the tension that he felt from his panicked captive from the locking of his muscles to the anxiousness in his breath. The sensation reminded him of the act they were doing just a few minutes ago which, in truth, couldn't have been good for his erection. Coaxing it back into his sheath was the aim in prolonging their experience in the water. Scourge figured that it would've been more productive to hold in his seed and shoot it into him later rather than have him jack him off now ... as much as it pained him to wait. It did pain him to wait. A lingering ache in his belly that burned thanks to their closeness in what should have been an innocent way. " All right. All right. Keep your dick in your pouch. Or not. Your choice. " Sonic would have been more than relieved to know that they passed the halfway point in the spring and were now approaching the opposite side.

About twenty feet off from the edge the green hedgehog gradually slowed to a stop. He didn't change his position to a more comfortable one in hopes of keeping the frightened hedgehog from trying to climb on his head or something just as stupid. " Well, there's the edge. " He pointed out the obvious quite casually when he looked back to the terrified one. " Go on and get. " Twenty feet might have looked like twenty miles factoring in the hedgehog's phobia. Scourge could only hope that he would never figure out what he was afraid of! Little did Sonic know that he was not in any kind of danger regardless of the distance ... and that it was more than because his rival would come to the rescue if he started drowning.

Either way, the blue hedgehog was none relieved from his concerns. Sonic slowly, carefully, moved his head to look. As if that action alone would set the other off and he'd pry him away to force him into a watery grave. Fortunately it didn't seem like Scourge was going to do that any time soon. Sonic stared over at the edge then, pretty close, but not nearly enough for him.

He tested before complaining. A tanned arm reached out shakily, keeping hold on the green hedgehog with his other limbs. He flexed his fingers, still quite a distance away. Comically, Sonic splashed the water in what seemed like a seizure that spurred his arm to do something random. Up and down he forced water into the air and back at him, making him close his eyes briefly until he gave up. It was his attempt to swim both of them closer so he could get out.

"It's too far!"

Obviously. Sonic wasn't going to get anywhere if he intended to reach out and have it given to him. He also wasn't going to get anywhere if he thought he could just ferry them both over to the edge, either. Scourge's shades worked well to shield him from the bulk of the water the other kicked up in his noble (but stupid none the less) attempt to get them over to the bank. " Not that far. You can make it. "

Then, without a hint of warning, Scourge pushed himself into an upright position ... but did not start treading water again. His legs didn't move at all. They were strait and tall once his soles found ground ... on the stones that were right beneath them.

Scourge knew this was the shallow end of the spring; the place he sometimes just sat down in and let the water do the rest of the work. At this distance the water only came an inch below his shoulders when he stood up and, by default, would also come an inch below the shoulder when Sonic stood up. That was a when, not an if, since Scourge was already making an attempt to get the metaphorical monkey off his back by pushing at his legs. " Mr. Hero is afraid of a little water. " 'Heh. Heh.' " All Egghead has to do to keep you out is build a moat! "

Realization dawned on Sonic a little late, making his cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Just to be sure he thought correctly, however, he kept his arms around him while his legs were allowed to be pried off, sure enough hitting the bottom of the spring.

Sonic let go immediately and stepped off to the side in order to put some distance between them. His quills weighed down heavily with water although he had been so riled before that they stuck up humorously high. Gradually, they started to lower and give in to the moisture, pressing against his back, as well as his ears.

"That wasn't funny." Sonic glowered, certain that Scourge had planned that in order to make a fool of him. "And I wasn't afraid... I was..." Oh, was there really any way to defend himself? There was no way.

"Okay, maybe a little. But so what?" He scoffed, moving towards dry ground in a childish pout.

" That was hilarious. " Scourge could hardly contain his laughter. Floating out on the water he hardly felt that seventy pounds or so on his back. It was a whole other story once he put his feet on the ground. Scourge was just now feeling the effects of fatigue from the race, the romp, and now from swimming a couple hundred feet with another on his back. It showed with considerably deeper breaths while he himself made it to the shore.

" You were terrified. Once you get past the annoyance, anger, and urge to laugh in your face it's actually kind of ... " Scourge stalled while he tried to find a more fitting word than the one bouncing around in his mind, but since he poured his heart out earlier and admitted some less than evil things, he figured there was no harm in digging his grave a little deeper. " ... cute. " The word was accompanied by a blind hand reaching out for the other under the threat of pushing him in the steamy water. Scourge didn't, but only because the other made certain to move away from him when he dismounted. It was only a little disappointing. He'd just have to get him double next time.

Sonic got onto dry ground and shook himself off, ignoring what he said for the time being. His fur and quills puffed out, making him look even more ridiculous. He regretted it but didn't enjoy dripping all over the place.

"You think I'm cute, huh?" Blue looked at him skeptically; but an amused grin transformed onto his mouth. "Well of course I am." Although he had issues with relationships, any girl he went after, he normally got. By having one of his worst enemies fall for him, just imagine how much of an ego boost that was.

Fortunately for Scourge, that was countered with trauma. He wasn't so keen on bragging about it since the actions that led to it wasn't something he was actually fond of. But after Scourge's latest confession, Sonic felt he had a little more power over him now than he realized. It was just too bad Scourge wore the figurative pants in this relationship.

The green hedgehog watched the other out the corner of his eyes, narrowed slightly, only to decide to take matters into his own hands. Nearing the shore, Scourge suddenly turned towards the other hedgehog and made a reach for him. One arm went for the neck snaking around the front to hold him steady while the other went for the waist to pull him in close. Scourge's toothy grin grew now, his hands already doing their work in ... straitening out his disheveled quills with the soothing hand formerly holding him by the neck. " Only because you take after me. " The Hero had to know how much the Villain loved himself being the selfish creature he was described to be earlier in this bizarre encounter. The first few passes with his hand were rough, but not rough enough to cause any sort of long lasting pain. That touching was meant primarily for the longer quills on the back of his head to smooth them back into their signature shape.

" It's hard not to be attractive when you have such a sexy set of genes working in your favor. " Scourge continued, working his fingers through the fur along his sides to get the kinks out. Speaking of kinks; he couldn't help but run his hand along the curve of his backside in his wake. " Well ... spewing that hero crap does take a lot away from you. I like to hear you make those other sounds, myself ... "

The blue hedgehog narrowed an eye at him warily but didn't bother trying to move away. Reflexively he had tensed up, however, before he realized what he was doing. Sonic relaxed during the attention (flinching those times he was particularly rough) and listening to what he had to say in the meantime. This aroused a small red tint in his cheeks. He wondered why he didn't feel used to this, but that hand that ran up his backside, and his suggestive communication skills always left him nervous. It wasn't a game he was still willing to play so casually like everything else in his life.

"Well... spewing that villain crap does take a lot away from you. I like..." Well, there his clever mockery came to a close. Sonic snorted, not wanting to admit anything. Nearly caught up in this new routine, Sonic quickly changed direction entirely.

"I see what this is. You only like me because I'm you. That's a little weird." He gave a scrutinizing stare yet found it not at all surprising. A good way to change the subject as well. "You're in love with yourself, not me. That's why you're just trying to change me into you." That didn't sound very touching or flattering at all. Thus ruining Scourge's pitiful attempts to be romantic.

Scourge tried to say what he thought he would like and it backfired, severely, to the point that his quills rose a bit in shock. " That's what you think? " It took all his willpower to detangle himself from his counterpart. His gut instinct urged him to shove him back in the water and see if he was a quick learner. Green's hand didn't leave him completely. The hand that fondled his backside circled the shake of his tiny waist casually as he made his way around to Blue's front. " I was just saying that you have a very attractive body. " He held onto the other by his hips; massaging the slightly moist fur on those grippable handles in his wake. " And, by association ... " The desire burning in his eyes was apparent when he sized him up with his, from the soles of his soaked running shoes to meet his shinning green eyes. " ... I have an extremely sexy body. " And he dared to lean in closer. Threatening to steal his lips into a kiss, but stopping within an inch to take a taste of his cheek instead.

Scourge's lips made contact only long enough for his tongue to rake across the area trapped in his kiss. " Don't you agree? " The green hedgehog rocked back on his heels to make a more comfortable distance between them. He was still at arm's reach, and he still held onto the other hedgehog's waist. " I just don't like people because of how they look. I'm not that shallow. "

Sonic was a little taken aback by his initial reaction, startled by his accusations, and wondering how it didn't seem obvious. He thought so at first. At times, the blue hedgehog was dense, however, and he was still reluctant to accept anything potentially nice from the other. Even though Scourge has sort of proved it already by showing some ounce of decency from being his captor alone, there was a lot more to make up for; and considering the degrees of what he's done, was it even possible?

The way Scourge's hands handled his frame and the look in his eyes, Sonic wasn't sure what to think. He stared back, waiting for what started as a kiss as he explained himself, but ended up as one on his cheek. Scourge was acting different, he could tell already. He didn't realize it when he gradually changed his attitude over time, starting with letting him go. But considering he shot him with a needle there after, he thought that maybe it was just his plan all along. He always seemed to be scheming; and now he couldn't be sure as to what he felt since he was being highly influenced by the drug running through his veins.

For instance, this time, Sonic was leaning in, pressing his lips against the other's, and ignoring the voice of reason inside his head, barking at him not to. How could he not have that doubt? That he was being used or made a fool out of again? He had lost quite a bit of pride under Scourge's care and he was more than a little paranoid at losing what little he had left. Sonic wouldn't figure this out on his own. He didn't have his little 'Think Tank' behind him to give him all the answers. Not that any of them were particularly experienced in such a sensitive subject matter but still. A borderline tease, the villain wouldn't give the hero what he wanted until he asked for it proper.

Scourge's face lit up moments before being pulled into that kiss. One that would be intensified in his actions. Never shy, the green hedgehog came in to meet those soft lips with his own. The bruise there was healing quite nicely; only a slight elevation of a bump with the majority of the bruising only visible in a thin strip along the underside of his lip.

The taste of alcohol was only present when he first opened his mouth to allow his tongue to play thanks to the fruit he'd eaten at the conclusion of their race. Scourge knew from experience that particular fruit could mask a slew of distasteful smells on one's breath, alcohol or otherwise, with only a few bites. A quick fix after a few bites.

Tilting his head into his work, the green menace decided to forgo the formality of feeling the texture of his counterpart's lips to probe his mouth instead. The dominant hand formerly on his waist was now working its way up the curve of his spine. He was in little danger running his hands through quills that could cut through steel because he knew those contours well. Naturally he went for the place that the quills were the thinnest, the skin most sensitive, on his journey to reach the back of Blue's head for leverage. Scourge was lucky there were no trees within shoving distance of the shore otherwise Sonic would find himself pinned between a tree trunk and a soon-to-be very hard place ...

Green eyes closed, the blue hedgehog allowed his tongue to rub sensually against the other's, thankful that the unbearable smell and taste of liquor no longer plagued his taste buds. Sonic's hands awkwardly placed on Scourge's hips for the meantime, letting the kiss prolong into a leisure pace of unexpected passion. At least, it was the most passionate thing Sonic has put behind his actions thus far. Passion was at least one way of describing how the intensity of that kiss reached critical mass in less of a second.

As Scourge seemed more interested in ravishing the inside of his mouth, Sonic added suction before bringing his teeth down lightly and nibbling threateningly at his tongue. Fortunately he didn't plan on biting into it like he has before. Scourge's heartbeat increased to nothing less than a drum with similar to the beating of a hummingbird's wings when friction was added to his tongue on his rival's behalf; his own attempts to mimic the actions failed because of the inclusion of Sonic's teeth. The action along with the denial of his original intentions was enough to garter a low rumbling comparable to a groan. Scourge would've prolonged it if he knew that would lead to them parting ways. Instead, Sonic broke the kiss entirely as his hands moved away. Intent on getting the last say in their meetings though, Scourge shot in for a quick peck. As Sonic moved to Scourge's arms in order to force them down, a confusing smirk on his wet lips, he attempted to walk around him. The green hedgehog once again matched him with a smirk of his own but his eyes told the story of how disappointed he was that they were still standing as opposed to trying to shove one another on the ground.

"Well, I think it's about time we go now." Sonic chirped, appearing uninterested.

" Hey now, I thought the King won that little race back there. " Nevertheless, Scourge offered no resistance when his arms were lowered. They took their place on his hips again, but he didn't stop there. A subtle hint at his own suggestion was made with a roll of his hips forward into that warm mass of fur in front of him. Hidden within his own fur was a faint yet definitely noticeable lump still hidden in its sheath. Just the beginning of the second coming of Scourge's insatiable hunger.

Scourge's grip loosened enough to allow the blue hedgehog to slip away. Those lust-filled eyes of his were trained on his body. Along with it he turned his body to keep the other in his sights, and what a sight it was. " Can you even make it home by your lonesome, babe? You barely made it here. " Here or there, he didn't care where he ultimately laid his claim down tonight.

That was a good question though. It made Sonic hesitate in his step but he didn't want to ruin his composure and cool exit by asking for help or anything. He doubted he'd do anything more than help him to the ground anyway.

Sonic smirked back over his shoulder, trying to ignore his fatigue. If he walked, he should be fine. Even a small jog, he bet he could manage, although that would put unwanted stress against his muscles. He'd walk; his backside was still really sore.

"I think I can manage." He uttered casually, continuing to head back the way he came, wondering whether or not the other would end up following, or stopping him. A little more practice and he could match Scourge in being deceptive, maybe. Words laced with what little confidence he had left in his ability couldn't mask the way he walked before imposing that question. Sonic was still sore. Hell, even Scourge still had the burning that came along with having his tail hole stretched by an object entirely too large to fit into it normally. He just had the added cushion of being perfectly healthy (drunkenness aside) before getting his booster shot. Sonic's own fatigue was starting to show through his bravo.

Resisting the impulse to wrestle him to the ground and take him where he stood, Scourge decided to check the other on his bluff. Scourge was able to meet the tired hedgehog in just a few long strides. " You're a brave Mobian, babe. " He came up to one side of him with one hand hovering ominously. This time he didn't slap. His greedy fingers went in for a cruel squeeze of his tender rump instead; cupping his right cheek between eager fingers for a stinging pinch. Immediately after he rubbed what would undoubtedly be a sore area.

Sonic inhaled sharply but caught himself from flinching or scolding the other for the painful interaction with his rear. It was as sore as Scourge suspected despite how the blue hedgehog tried to appear. He was weak, tired, and the green hedgehog wouldn't have to push too far to call that bluff.

" I didn't think you could make that jump from the falls to the bank in your condition but, apparently, you're the hedgehog. Heh. " They were approaching the mouth of the cave fast. Now for the ringer.

" I thought I heard you slip coming in. You know ... if you slipped going out I don't think I'd be able to pull you out. The water moves way too fast upstream. You'd be able to hold your head up about a second before going under, I guess ... "

Couldn't he have at least given him this one? Apparently not. The mention of the water and his last fearful encounter with it still haunted Sonic's mind with the fear that Scourge wouldn't have let him back up. He swallowed, emerald eyes looking over with a frown ghosting across his maw.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Sonic's eyes lowered into a flat expression, clearly annoyed.

Then Scourge grinned ... That type of grin that told the other that there were few good times ahead.


	17. Recovering

Without any warning, Scourge made his move. His hand slid across the lower part of Sonic's ass, the back of his legs, only to hook under his kneecaps to sweep him off his feet. His other hand went for Sonic's back for support. Scourge was obviously not used to holding someone this way as Sonic had many times in the past.

Within the first few moments of scooping him up he nearly dropped him at least twice. 'Let's see here...' The hand on his back went up a few inches to offer support across the shoulder blades while the other lifted Sonic up a few inches more so one hip was parallel to his crotch. There Sonic could feel that his arousal in the other grew, no doubt, to something much more noticeable thanks to his ideal reaction to his groping.

At first it appeared that Scourge was going to whisk his counterpart back to the base in one fell swoop. That was until he turned on his heel and took him deeper into the glade. " I was thinking of a quick meal, little fucking, a nice bath, and then sleeping under the stars. " Sleeping together under the stars, but that was a given thanks to their little situation. " Since you're so god-damn impatient I was thinking of doing three at once. " Would he even be able to concentrate?

Sonic's ears flung forward in a comical display as his eyes widened at the awkward arrangement. "Wh-What? I mean... I'm not... You never said all of this after the race." He pointed out, betting against it working in his favor. "You already got what you wanted. What about me? I don't mind sleeping or eating, but don't you ever just... stop?" Sonic sounded a bit flabbergasted, obviously indicating the ability of getting a hard-on almost any time he wanted. "You're like a machine!" The hedgehog's sexual appetite was never satisfied for long. If only he put a quarter of the energy he spent trying to get laid towards other goals he'd be in a much more desirable living situation. Scourge didn't, and he preferred it that way for the moment.

" Stop what? " Judging by the expression that briefly crossed Scourge's face he had no idea what the other hedgehog was implying. Not at first, and then it clicked in his mind. He didn't mention taking a bath, either, and between that and the sex he was fairly certain which one was implied. The need to shower immediately after shooting a few loads was a given.

" Ah, you mean the sex. " Clicking tongue and cheek together to make a little 'clicking' sound he did not stop his seemingly aimless walking. That's odd; they were getting dangerously close to that water again. " I don't know, babe. I've been having sex since I was just a little dude. Alicia asked me to eat her taco one night. Ended up getting nachos and cheese, too. " He chuckled deeply. " Haven't really been able to stop myself since then. It's like someone broke my switch and it's stuck 'on'. Alicia didn't like it so she kicked me to the curb. It didn't matter ... not much, but other girls couldn't handle me, either. " The dip in his voice was hardly noticeable. " I was thinkin' at least you would understand. "

Sonic was pretty sure there was a word for what Scourge was called but he couldn't quite place it. He smiled awkwardly at him though, unsure if it had meant to be assuring or not. He just reacted, wondering if whether or not he too was going to be able to keep up with him. Surely so, considering the other was him, in a sense. He's endured a lot more than just sex lately anyway, thus the added reasons that increased his fatigue. No wonder he felt so out of sync with him.

"Well, I can't say I've done it as much as you..." Of course not, seeing as how they still seemed to be opposites on certain things. The blue hedgehog was scared of relationships and shy when it came to all the details involved; Scourge could care less so long as he got some.

But Sonic wasn't all right either; Scourge had his fair share of relationship problems. Though he mastered the art of talking many a woman (and one man) into his bed he had the hardest time keeping them there. His relationships rarely extended beyond the desire to mate. The same went for the women; they really didn't see him as anything more than a fun conquest. It seemed that the concept of long lasting relationships were strictly a concept of Mobius.

"You sure you're in love?" Sonic chimed in unexpectedly, archin a brow skeptically. Here's a kicker: "What if I'm not in the mood?" He eyed him with a 'hmm?' "You ready to dedicate yourself to just one person?"

" You mean ... we can't have anymore sex? " The way Scourge said it was as if he was being deprived of the very air he breathed. It was a completely foreign concept to him. Confused? You bet your sweet, gropable, ass he was. " I thought you wanted to have sex with me! " Or maybe he just wanted to be cured and didn't care how. The very thought was enough to fill him with a sickening feeling.

Scourge's fingers tensed, digging into his flesh, but only to keep himself from dropping the hedgehog into the heated water provided in a sudden fit of disgust. How dare Sonic use him!? Green only calmed down enough to speak in a level tone. " Then I'll ... " Scourge paused at the base of the tree. Its roots grew into the hot spring's waters and made for good handles getting in and out of the deeper end of the pool. Some of its branches of the fruit bearing tree stretched out over the water to both shield them from the outside world and protect them from the sun beaming down on the area. It was late in the day, nearly sunset, but the sun's rays could still be felt. " ... just ... have to wait for you to get ready. " He said those words, slowly, as if it were some great revelation.

" And it has to be you. Everyone else on Mobius hates me. I'd have to paint myself blue to even get a free blowjob. " Scourge's quills ruffled at the thought. " Just so you know ... I can't wait forever. " 'Forever' defined as any stretch of time between twelve and twenty four hours. " Might have to jack off. "

At that point in time, Sonic seemed just a bit distracted. Of course he noticed just how close they were to the water at this point. It made him start squirming. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, great. So um, I like that spot over there." He motioned his head towards a dry patch of land. Any where not near the water. "Let's go over there and you can tell me more about it." He looked up at him, smiling funny. He just shook himself off, surely he wouldn't put them back in?

Scourge at least looked in the direction of that distant patch of grass that was indicated. Just a passing glance. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he took one fateful step towards the water and started to lower them both. This was a spot he knew all too well. The roots were held a near-perfectly smooth rock just below the surface firmly in place to act as a seat right in the middle of the cluster. It would have been too small for the average human to find comfort in, but the average Mobian would be covered to the bust with that warm water.

He'd have the worst of it. Sonic was held (quite firmly) to ultimately settle on his lap. This would submerge him in the water just enough to have his belly covered. Once positioned Scourge wrapped his arms around the other's stomach to ensure he behaved himself. No doubt he was going to pull every trick in the book to get himself out of the situation, but this was better than the alternative. If he took him over to the grass he was going to throw him down and mount him at best. At best? At least then they could try to have a conversation. At worst he'd just have the other suck him off. Either way he'd be getting his daily dose of protein. The session earlier didn't count because he never cummed. That may have explained why Scourge was so anxious.

" I like this spot right here. My favorite spot. " His throne. Smiling wickedly, Scourge leaned forward and roughly brushed his cheek against the side of the undoubtedly frightened hedgehog's neck. " This is a nice place to talk, don't you think? "

Panic was already igniting his features, and he could only tense up more when Scourge leaned a little, making him automatically lean back so he wouldn't feel as though he was about to be pushed in. Sonic squirmed all the more, still trying to climb clumsily out and over him like a scared feline. Scourge's arms kept him in place though.

After a couple of minutes, he abandoned the idea of jerking free. His hands instead gripped onto Scourge's forearms to make sure he didn't dump him in at any point. His eyes were locked onto the surface of the rippling water, reflecting his pitiful expression right back at him.

"No." Sonic snapped quickly, "I don't think this is nice at all."

" Tough. " Murmured words that were muffled by lips pressed against fur. Suckling kisses along Sonic's collarbone were meant to give some form of assurance that Scourge wasn't going to drown him sitting in knee-deep water. The grip that the other had on his arm was extremely uncomfortable. One arm, his right, would just have to bite the bullet by snaking around his waist to make up for the other leaving. " I'd let you pick where we sit if you won. " Fact remains that he didn't which makes him the King of things by default. He did not have to dictate this in the rules since he decided just about everything that happened in the blue hedgehog's captivity so far.

Emotions aside, Scourge wasn't going to stop calling the shots now. He'd bend a little for his self-declared love but he would not break. " You'll get another chance tomorrow. " A little reassurance while his other hand reached behind him strangely enough. Scourge took a hold of one of the fruits along the ground and offered it up for the frightened one. " Just relax and eat a little. That's what you wanted to do, right? " The fruit was a sickly shade of green, not his green, that didn't look too good for eating. The skin of the fruit was thin but edible; a sour wrapper for the fleshy sweet fruit inside. It's texture was comparable to a melon. It's shape was, oddly enough, a deep shade of purple. If not for its tempting aroma it could have been mistaken as poisonous.

Sonic was still stiff on his lap, moving one hand robotically to the fruit offered to him. He was almost grateful for the weak distraction but he doubted anything capable of making him feel totally at ease around water. At least not a spring that went over his head, or being at the mercy of such a villainous character. Blue considered taking a bite of the strange food although hesitant as if this was some false sense of security.

Well, one hand kept hold of the arm around him, just to be sure (he wasn't going down without dragging him too!) as the other rose the fruit to his mouth, taking a bite. It took a moment for him to decide he really liked it. It didn't look nearly as delectable as it tasted and he was grateful for the surprise.

He swallowed and frowned, letting his mind drift back to the problem at hand, despite the meal. "How long are we going to sit like this?"

" 'Till I get tired. " Scourge's response to the inquiry was simple; chipped in without even giving it a second thought. The villain's voice seemed a little distant, faint, as if he were concentrating on another thing entirely. Whatever it was he wasn't willing to share. Given all that's happened today it's likely that a lot's on his mind. That in itself caused his attention, and hands, to wander across his captive's belly. They were on auto-pilot. It found its mark without him paying any heed to their direction.

Scourge's gloves were soaked, ruined, and that was enough to warrant this behavior in his subconscious. The material in those fine cotton gloves made the surface smooth, almost slick, when submerged in water. That made the task of sliding his index finger into the other's pert little hole an easy one. The water offered enough lubrication for the slippery glove to slide in easily. " Just relax, babe. " Perhaps this was him being assuring in his own demented fashion. He knew the other was much more compliant when aroused. " I like you too much to let you drown. " At this awkward angle he could only work his finger in about an inch above the knuckle. That was all he needed, he supposed, since he was more in the business of pumping that finger in and out of his target than seeing how far it would go ...

"R-Relax?" Sonic grunted huskily at the pins and needles beginning to tingle his front, a recognizable sensation that had him wanting to shift awkwardly in his lap, but too scared to. Sonic nearly dropped his fruit in the water. No, he was still tense, and if his outward appearance of tightened muscles wasn't enough (as well as the wary and nervous expression on his face) Scourge would certainly feel it.

His body leaned back harder against Scourge's chest while trying to lift up his hips and take off the pressure from that violating digit. "C-come on, not now!" Indifference was written all over the green hedgehog's face. Scourge's eyes were a different story. Hidden by reflective black lenses it was difficult to see that look given. The type of look that showed that he was not amused by the other's ill-fated attempts to convince him to let them to leave, or even stop what he was doing now. Just a few seconds away from the 'I'm going to hold your head under until the bubbles stop' type of look. The slight twitch of his flat lined lips threatening to curl downward was indication enough that his counterpart should not press the issue. Scourge was enjoying himself or, at least, he would have been enjoying himself if the hedgehog on his lap stopped whining.

" If we get out now I'm making you stay in longer when I win tomorrow. " He made his best attempt to stifle his annoyance by keeping a level tone ... no matter how much he hated himself for doing so. Scourge's fingers could not lie, however. It was doubtful he noticed that finger wedged in that warm cavity curling in an attempt to scrape at some sensitive raw flesh that would hardly have the chance to recover. " Hot water releases tension in the muscles. It's good to soak a little when you're sore or hurt. " He slowly worked that curled finger to that puckered ring of muscle at his opening, twirling it around like a child playing in a much more adult sandbox. " Not like you'd know anything about that. I bet you'd keep running until you couldn't anymore. " Scourge, on the other hand, was adept at taking care of himself because there were plenty of times when he didn't have a team to support him. Now, for instance, " You seem ... tense. "

Sonic swallowed hard; sometimes he was dense, but not enough this occasion to realize Scourge's annoyance regarding his attempts to free himself from the spring. He didn't get why at first. Considering how sore he already was (and may forever remain), it made him wince when Scourge played a bit more roughly, stretching him. He learned to relax at least in one area right away, trying to accept it before he made the green hedgehog even more flustered.

At his further explanation, however, Sonic found himself rather surprised. Suddenly, his demeanor started to morph, a knowing (trademark-like) smile (though dwarfed in comparison to normal circumstances) started at the corner of his lips as he attempted to look back at him, momentarily trying to ignore the finger continuing to arouse him from below.

"I get it." He said, matter-of-fact. "You're looking out for me." It seemed like a rather funny thing to say and consider since it was Scourge they were talking about.

"A Scourge who cares..." Need he say more?

Green seemed to heat up seconds before the accusation was thrown out there. Spotting that smile was enough of an early indicator that whatever the hedgehog had to say wasn't going to be kosher. Not too surprising that it wasn't. " Someone has to. " Scourge huffed while diving deep into him again. This time when Scourge pulled out his finger, he kept it bent, so he would've forwarded the hole to open wider and accept a rush of heated water. That too was for Sonic's benefit ... even though he was certain that exposing his still recovering muscles to such a shock was bound to bring discomfort. It was a trick he learned from one of his many girlfriends. They did it to help flush out anything that might have been torn after a rough session.

" You don't seem to be capable of taking care of yourself. " Scourge smiled. It was one of those rare occasions that his fangs weren't brought into the picture to make him look intimidating ... or that he didn't look like some sort of lecher. " How much longer could you have gone if I didn't give you an inch? You'd be belly-up by morning. " Scourge thought he was being incredibly generous to what was supposed to be a hostage. So much so that he still didn't feel right about it. That nagging, wicked, voice in his head was practically screaming to assert himself once more. The smaller (yet growing) part that was predominate now kept his cravings at bay, for now.

" Speaking of which ... I'll be back in your ass by morning. " Citing his counterpart's whining and his own nipping fatigue from today's earlier events he decided to extend a mercy. Though that meant, technically, that Sonic would not get any semen from him at all today, he wasn't completely heartless and jacked off in the bushes. It was still inside him, building, and waiting for what was bound to be a fierce release. That reminded him. " Finish up your fruit. I gotta give that horse pill. " If things played out anything like his fantasies he wouldn't remember that detail in the morning.

Sonic immediately lost that smile at the continued and added attention that drew more discomfort against his backside. The look he had would have been more of a glare at this point as he finally found the bravery to jerk and shift uncomfortably in his lap. Similar to a handler who knew they overstepped their boundaries with their pet boa, Scourge backed off immediately after flushing out the other's wounds. He didn't know it was going to hurt, admittedly, because he didn't have time to test the theory out on his own bruised backside before attending to him. How much was something he'd test for himself when he had the time. When there wasn't a withering hedgehog squirming around on his lap.

Once Sonic recovered from an unfortunate rush, with not just pain, he mumbled: "Well... maybe if this doesn't fill me up too much..." And trailed off, suddenly losing track of his seductive side. This was so much easier to do when he was the dominant one, with a girl, and not an enemy; but he felt driven and impulsive to get what he needed. Not just to save his hide, but the drug only becoming more influential in his system compelled him to think with his second head, rather than the one with the actual brain inside. All of that attention in his backside wasn't doing him any good when it came to that.

"I might eat..." 'something.' That 'something' was muffled into another bite of his fruit, while acting cool, and nonchalant.

Well, he didn't want to waste anymore days than necessary, was what his logical side tried to extend him, to feel less shameful of his intentions.

Scourge's hands went for Sonic's thighs. Now ... if he didn't know any better he'd say that the hero between them was trying to tease him! Sonic would be able to feel the after effects of today's events still haunting his well hidden pouch. It might have been his imagination but the presence of smooth skin, the tip of his cock no doubt, running the length of Sonic's backside was fleeting. Once he settled the sensation was gone. The semi-hardness refilling the pouch he settled so casually on was still present.

To a casual observer their position, and their actions, were bordering the line of obscene. To relieve some tension from his sore crotch Scourge raked his fingers through the fur on his counterpart's inner thighs not only massaging them, but spreading them. Spread to the point the backs of the runner's knees would settle on the tops of his own. The shift in position was enough to lift him about an inch or so more out the water. The implications behind his statement did nothing good for his arousal. It did nothing good for his mind set, either.

" You want a taste of me? " Scourge found common ground on that. Now the blue hedgehog had his undivided attention. His smile dissolved into an all-knowing grin that in turn was buried in the other's neck fur where he'd first give a stinging nip before kissing that burning feeling away. After getting his fill he laid his chin to rest on Sonic's shoulder. " I've been savin' it all day, just for you. " He made it sound like an accomplishment; like a child doing something by themselves for the first time. It was a big thing for him; he hadn't gone all day without busting a nut in years! Shitting him aside, this might be reason enough to vacate the hot springs immediately.

Sonic tried to keep a straight face, still eying his fruit as if it could help him maintain his calmness and cool exterior. It was an attitude he had fought to recover since he fell into Scourge's clutches. "Oh really? Just for me?" He feigned excitement with sarcasm, an uneasy grin morphing onto his lips. "And here I thought you were a selfish, cold-hearted fiend. How generous of you, Scourge." His grin appeared a little more mean than necessary, regaining a smart mouth he was just waiting to use again. Give him an inch, Sonic could run for miles.

Not that he was being particularly nasty. It was an annoying, playful part of him that often seemed to come out as insulting, or cocky. A lighter version of what Scourge naturally displayed in his own behavior.

The green hedgehog didn't want to keep too tight of a leash on his hostage though. He found it was a lot more fun to have a semi-willing participant than one who was vicious or completely terrified. Scourge was quite pleased that the other bent just enough to assure him that he was still in control of the situation. It fed his ego and his libido; two of the things that meant the most to him in the world. Anything else to stem from it? Time would tell, but judging by the collective smirk on his face in the eyes of a hedgehog who's world was in his voice when he stood. Sarcasm. Since he was certain nothing bad would happen to the aquaphobic in a foot and a half deep water he started to climb out over the roots to the shore, snickering.

That attitude of his was completely wrecked when Sonic felt himself tipping forward. The blue hedgehog immediately placed blame on Scourge, all sorts of thoughts running through his head that this was what he intended, to get him off guard, to drown him...!

A bit over dramatic, yes, but the hedgehog wasn't too rational when it came to water. He had his head up, his cheeks full of air so when he went under, he was at least prepared to prolong his likely demise.

Arms immediately lashed out, smacking against the surface as he fell off his lap in a familiar attempt to swim. When he realized his feet could easily touch the spring floor, however, he blinked, lost the air in his cheeks and stared dumbly at the water's surface.

...Sonic bristled, eyes narrowing spitefully at the trickster pulling himself onto dry land. He scowled, puffing out his chest, embarrassment coursing through his veins in another redundant display. He hated feeling like a fool and somehow Scourge was able to bring that out in him more than anyone.

"That was so not cool." He followed his example by getting out, dripping water and continuing to stare resentfully at him.

By that time Scourge was just getting over his uncontrollable laughter. After seeing him flail around so helplessly like that, he just couldn't help himself. When that cold glare focused its attention on his chuckling form he was already making his way to his feet, lifting sunglasses to wipe away a few excess tears and all. Blue's meager attempts to make himself look intimidating after such a pathetic display only added to his amusement. " Should've been paying attention. " There he goes; pretending that it was a complete accident on his behalf. Had no way of proving it otherwise! At least he made an attempt to be a good sport about it. He offered a hand to help the other hedgehog over the slippery roots to dry, level, ground not because he wanted to act like a gentleman but because he didn't think he could regain his composure if Sonic really slipped back into the water. Whether or not he accepted the extra help getting back on solid ground a pair of blue eyes calmly looked over the other's shoulder. " Your fruit's gone - " Indeed it was; floating out to the middle of the spring half-eaten. " 'less you thinking swinging your arms in the water'll bring it back. "

True, he had dropped it during his fearful fit, but he didn't care. The hand Scourge held out to him was ignored, risking slipping as Sonic managed to climb up the small bank and stand. "I don't think I have an appetite anymore." He grunted, eying him with distaste. The smug expression was getting to him, too much for the other's good. And though Scourge obviously didn't have a fear of water and could swim (not that he needed to in a spring that shallow), Sonic pushed him over so he'd be forced to fall back in, just to be an ass if nothing else.

"I'm going." He'd risk the fall through the waterfall as well, mad at himself for letting himself show such a great amount of weakness towards the other. His mood was entirely ruined as angry blue marched towards the cave, arms crossing over his chest.

Guess it's all fun and games until you push the hedgehog into the water. Both ways. The shove was nothing Scourge had been expecting, or felt he deserved. Blue must have felt pretty proud of himself to hear that gigantic splash in the water. Revenge was a hot new idea in his mind the second Scourge oriented himself. Scourge's first idea was to make it seem like he really did some damage by staying under in a suspicious position. It was a real possibility; hitting his head on one of the roots or the rock on the way down. A much more delicious idea sprung into his mind a few seconds later, however.

Planting a foot on the bottom helped propel him to the top to break the surface. Scourge needed the air really; he hadn't had time to properly take in air before the other's rudeness. " Back to Mobotropolis? Have fun with that. " He laughed, really laughed, because he thought the very idea of the blue hedgehog brushing him off was hilarious. " That fat walrus should be able to find somethin' to take care of your little 'condition', or maybe propeller-butt. " Wading his way back to the shore, he said the last part a little lowly. " 'Course for them to fix it you gotta tell them what happened. "

Considering Sonic had his back to him at the time, Scourge's first manipulative plan probably wouldn't have worked, and the second may not make leeway with him either. He was still walking when Scourge popped up for air and then initiated the said conversation.

Sonic didn't pause, however. He started to but didn't want him to see any doubt. Besides, that hadn't been his first choice anyway, oddly enough. Despite Scourge's cruel laugh, he replied with a middle finger. "I'm going back to my base." He uttered casually, not bothering to emphasize 'my,' certain it had already been noticed.

He wasn't forgetful or dumb even though he had plenty of childish tendencies. He still needed to stay and do the unthinkable with Scourge, he knew that, despite how peeved, humiliated, or traumatized he felt from the whole thing. He just didn't have any intention of engaging in said behavior now; if he could help it.

The very fact that what the green hedgehog wanted wasn't what was happening was enough to wind Scourge up. This was playing out like some cheesy gay romantic comedy. The 'woman' of the relationship was walking away and he, somehow, had to make things right. How was that going to happen? He didn't know, but he had to think of the answer pretty fast if he still wanted to get lucky.

Four seconds was all it took to get from the opposite edge of the spring to right beside the peeved hedgehog. Scourge nearly opened his mouth to spit venom, but stopped in mid syllable. 'Think. Think. Think ...' then he got it. Scourge suddenly stopped and let the other hedgehog take a few steps ahead while he repositioned himself. He briefly sunk low to the ground in a stance that looked to be a mix between a track runner getting into position and a tiger waiting to pounce. The latter could describe what he did next more then the former. He sprung out and scooped the pissy hedgehog into his arms in a fashion similar to the position he fumbled with earlier today. One arm under the knees while the other supported the back.

The extra weight was enough to slow down his sudden burst of speed. It took him a few seconds to regain his momentum. " You'll get there the day after tomorrow at that rate. " His idea was much better despite the inevitable protests.

Sonic narrowed matching green eyes to the other's coat, staring up at him, a flat look on his face. Squirming started but as soon as it happened he stopped, realizing how fast they were going almost right away. It wouldn't be a bright idea to have him drop him while at the rate of speed Scourge built in momentum. He doubted his battered body could take much more and he didn't want to test it by being discarded against the blurry ground.

"I don't care. I wanted to walk." He insisted despite what protests his limbs may have had in the process. Sonic's tone was almost whiny and he immediately cleared his throat, wondering how he seemed to fall every time in a position where it was up to Scourge to push him around and make him feel embarrassed without even trying.

Sonic was known to be a loner before, requiring massive amounts of freedom to just run and be by himself. It was one of the reasons why he could never hold down a relationship, he couldn't sit still too long for anyone. And Scourge was breaking all those rules. He couldn't say he liked it just yet either.

At least Sonic was wise to settle down when he did. The villain still wasn't used to carrying anything and nearly dropped him weaving through a group of those fallen stalagmites in the cave as a result. He eased the annoyed hedgehog against his chest, minding his quills, and moved into a more upright position. The move caused them to slow down a few more miles per hour, but it relieved a lot of tension on the carrier's back. It also brought them nearly face to face since he opted to move the supporting arm towards the middle of his back. " I don't care. " Scourge huffed more because he knew that big jump was coming up in a few seconds more so than from his agitation. " I have better things to do tonight than walk behind you and listen to you throw some kind of tantrum. " Then his tone got a little light from that sternness. " Gotta admit the view is nice, but still - " Anything else he had to say was suddenly cut off when he moved into a full sprint. The extra burst of speed was needed to cut through the opening of the waterfall to send them both soaring through the air above the bank. It looked like they were clearly not going to make it for a few precious seconds. They almost didn't, in fact. He landed on the absolute edge of the bank and nearly doubled back into the rushing water behind them when he stumbled. A quick jerk forward put him back on solid ground. After delivering a colorful curse under his breath, Scourge readjusted Sonic once more, and carried on as if nothing happened.

Sonic started breathing again, having held his breath during that dramatic moment, and growled at the overdose of adrenaline he was once so proudly addicted of.

The dramatics weren't a blatant attempt to scare the aquaphobic even if the reaction he got out of him was worth it. Scourge couldn't help but smile softly to himself at the sight; seeing his counterpart so terrified was actually bringing him some sense of twisted joy. Must have been a Moebius thing.

"Ya know, boyfriends are supposed to care." Sonic eyed him skeptically, making fun of the role that seemed laughable in its self. He might not have mentioned it if not for the sarcasm and doubt that laced the title.

Sonic's retort was enough to bring Scourge back to Mobius, mentally. His smile faltered. Suddenly Scourge felt a strange twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach, warmth for certain, but the kind of warmth that gave him a mixture of pain and curious pleasure.

Scourge's steps got a little springy. Since he needed that type of agility to weave through the trees without losing too much of his speed it could have been easy to overlook. He took a moment to take it in. Then he looked into those emerald green eyes with a grin to offset his sudden discomfort. " So now I'm your boyfriend? " He didn't give the other a chance to jump at him with a witty response. Scourge simply leaned in to press his lips against the other's; a move that set that twisted knot in his belly on fire. It only lasted about a second. Looking up, he pulled away to ensure they didn't slam into the trunk of one of the last trees in the forest at a hundred sixty miles per hour. A very close miss. " I never thought of it that way. "

Undoubtedly he would have said something. Scourge successfully diverted Sonic's attention to whatever thought in mind. This made Sonic's eyes widen briefly but it wasn't a surprise he hasn't felt before. He had no time to respond as he questioned Scourge's abilities to carry him much longer like this without them colliding into something.

Blue ears maintained a fixed position back, giving off this aura of a bad mood, though lacked the energy to argue with himself - or rather, Scourge. Maybe the kiss might have defused him a little but he was still found grumbling under his breath. "You give me a headache."

On the flatlands with few other obstacles in their way it would only take another thirty seconds or so to get back to Freedom HQ. Scourge realigned himself to run in the right direction at first notice since he wasn't quite done with that bitter hedgehog just yet. " You really piss me off too, but I'll take it if it means we get to make up later. " Scourge was just beginning to grasp how a real relationship should work. It was almost preposterous to think they were heading in that direction with each other of all Mobians. The more he thought about it the more appealing the idea became.

" Mm ... I know what helps me when I get a headache. " Here we go. Accompanying his words were a few idle kisses that started on one of those folded ears. Then the forehead, a peck on the lips, one on the chin, and then digging into his neck. One of his favorite places to play. " Jacking off, or letting some girl I picked up blow me. " Personally he found a nice, hard, orgasm to be the solution to many of life's problems. A few monumental ones between them were enough to bring them to good terms, so why not?

Time for his medicine.


	18. Losing Control

Green persisted; kissing his rival's breastbone moments before that familiar, now-empty flagpole that sat on top of Freedom HQ came into sight. " Want me to suck your dick? Will that make you feel better, babe? "

Sonic had been trying not to look bothered by the situation, but balked at his inquiry, quickly snapping, "No!"

Home!

Any other entryway except for the front door would have been disastrous given Scourge's extra weight. The slide was closer but Scourge considered the possibility that Sonic might be injured on the way down in his state ... either by the fall or the chance that he might immediately mount him if he landed on top of him. Scourge promised that he would take it easy on him tonight, and he was intent on keeping his word as a show of good faith. What little there was to be had in a male who had more interest licking at the concealed nipple he found in his lip's travels than of opening the door to his base.

He needed a hand free to dig into his pockets so he had to reposition Sonic. It made more sense to keep holding onto him than set the hedgehog down and let him wander off in his mind. He made his move with one grunting heave. He lifted the blue hedgehog a few feet in the air and nearly slammed his back against the front door. His legs were slung over his shoulders to free his hands at the expense of putting his face very close to the other's crotch. The smell drove him in while he dug in his right pocket for the key. One rolling lick of the tongue starting at the bottom of his slit to dive deep into those moist folds was enough to bring the already visible tip to his lips. " Sure? " A single syllable brought a wave of heated moisture pouring down on his already heated crotch. " This is telling me different. " Now where was that damned key!?

Hands repositioned themselves as Sonic was kept in the compromising situation rather than what seemed more logical with his feet on the ground. Sonic couldn't argue or question the logic when hands were digging against fur and skin, fingers more specifically, as rolling heat just intensified. It was followed by a chill that ran down his spine and turned into something weird in his gut. Sonic's member started to slip further out, beckoned and encouraged by the actions put into effect by the violating green hedgehog. Could Sonic stay so angry? Nor the shame or humiliation could alter the drug's persuasion. Not enough to deter his body from taking control, making him think that this seemed more reasonable than pursuing further confrontation.

"N-No..." He answered, disappointment highlighted his tone. Sonic was reluctant to admit it but he couldn't deny it even more. His hips twitched and he let out a shaky sigh, knowing full well he couldn't lie about what his furry blue body portrayed.

Telling lies wasn't a very befitting trait for a hero. Getting his cock sucked by a villain wasn't proper behavior, either, but Scourge had the darnest feeling that the hedgehog propped on his shoulders didn't care about that technicality. He knew he didn't. Seeing how effective his tongue was in bringing out that familiar length of meat was nearly enough to make him forget about the key altogether. He took hold of what he was looking for about the same time he ran his tongue along the underside of his newly revealed skin.

Lips to slit, he forced all that was exposed past his sharpened teeth so his tongue could easily play with the tip. Thankfully, the jingle of a key ring hit the air sometime between that action and pulling back to force some cooler air on his now moistened length. Alternating between hot and cold, he hoped to get the other fully aroused before they actually get into the base. His mouth opened, but when conflicted between saying something and taking him in again he decided the latter was more important than anything he had to say for himself.

The key was one of those card swiping ones (damn Mobius technology). He had to force his body, and Sonic's, against the door to tap the card against the holder. It put him too close to lick so he had to settle for bobbing in their close quarters, tongue against the underside, and teeth nibbling at that plump mushroom tip.

BEEP! The door Sonic's back was pressed to suddenly slid open. Scourge reacted fast; his hands coming up to grip Blue's waist to keep them from falling forward. He took a few steps forward, kicked the door closed, and started for the seating arrangement in the common room. Looks like they weren't going to make it to their bedroom.

Sonic's hands had made the extra effort to move a little further up, latching onto ears before Scourge managed to get the door open. He used it, unthinking as to when it might unlock, in order to push back against him and arch, forcing that glistening tool closer, giving off a strong musk in the process. Sonic was fully aroused by the time the other stumbled into their base, fingers tweaking, massaging ears in his grasp. No doubt the two would have fallen onto the ground if not for Scourge's fast thinking.

Blue's heart started to pound with heavy breathing, unable to do any thinking outside of what he would have (and did) decline not too long ago. Sonic was squirming so much more now. It was good that Scourge was moving them to a seat close by, otherwise he may drop him before they get to their bedroom. Seven inches were hardened, erect, waiting for more attention as the warmth continued to stir below and the lust grew inside his eyes, exposing its self as vibrant emerald.

"You drive me crazy." Sonic growled, though it was hard to tell if he was spiteful, or yearning for something.

They weren't even going to make it to the couch at this rate. Scourge's knees buckled between the arm chair and the end table. It sent them both jerking down fast, but he caught himself on one knee at the edge of the rug in the middle of the seating arrangement. Good enough. The carpet had enough cushioning that throwing Sonic down in the middle wouldn't cause any significant damage. Scourge went down next and crawled over to him; slipping his jacket off his shoulders to throw somewhere behind them. His sunglasses were next; removed and folded closed in his right hand while his left went to do more meaningful work. Hovering over him, Scourge ran his fingers down Sonic's length and got a good grip. " You know you like it, babe. " Grinning deviously, Scourge leaned in for a more appropriate kiss than the few pecks from earlier. The same tongue that roused him earlier was now running over blue's bottom lip. He pushed it forward to his waiting teeth to apply a little stinging pressure. Nothing like the literal bite that Sonic gave him earlier. It was just enough to cause pain when he teasingly pulled back.

A winced grunt was his satisfied reaction. Tanned arms latched around Scourge, wary of the quills on his back. Sonic seemed to like making his own mark because nails were already digging in against his skin. Hips gyrated more pointedly against the other, seeming perhaps a little more interested else where.

Sonic moved his mouth to seek further revenge, sinking teeth against the crease of Scourge's neck, biting down on sensitive shoulder muscles. It was more or less a tactic to get him distracted as his hands moved and grabbed onto Scourge's shoulders. He twisted his body suddenly, hoping to put him under him, in an effort to reign dominant over the other once more.

Taking on a better position at the halfway point of his throbbing rod Scourge worked his hand against those eager thrusts to simulate an act they both knew all too well. He didn't seem too keen in giving up his dominant position though. Not when one of the knees wedged between his legs roughly shoved one of blue's legs to forcibly spread his thighs. " Ah! " The closest legible word to describe the yelp accompanying a jerk back when his seemingly submissive partner had bit him before. His ears flew backwards immediately but they didn't stay that way.

They flew forward when their positions changed in the blink of an eye. Confusion registered in his eyes for a moment briefly, then it was replaced with an accusing glare. " Hmph. " Scourge's hand was still gripping a very sensitive handle. The squeeze he put on it bordered on the edge of pain. Sonic thought he could dominate him? Not likely. He was willing to let the other think they got the best of him, for now.


	19. Cooperation

Sonic had paused briefly at the painful clench of something so sensitive; but that didn't stop him. The blue hedgehog put more of his body weight on Scourge in an attempt to aid in the other's pinned position, and maybe draw away from that painfully squeezing hand. His mouth closed over Scourge's again, continued only at his will. His tongue prodded in rudely, taking everything he could from this ordeal.

Take it while it lasts; was Scourge's thoughts on the matter, for once he got back on top he wasn't going to give him any slack. Torn open or not. Scourge himself preferred the former. The green hedgehog decided to bide his time, however. Wait for the cocky hero to make a mistake so he could rub it in his face by taking control of the situation. The hand that squeezed him so cruelly couldn't hold onto him when he took that new position. He let his hand slide across hardened flesh one last time before taking up a more comfortable place on his hip. The other followed suit, but anytime they both went to the same place it was bound to cause problems.

Scourge brought up one knee to plant his foot on the ground to put some strength behind his buck; grinding his own heat against the underside of Sonic's cock. He couldn't stop at just one. Holding his own hips upwards he continued to tease the Sonic's length to encourage his own to leave the now cramped confines of his pouch. Scourge's tip came into play, dripping with pre cum, after the fifth pass. Bare flesh against flesh was enough to make him moan. The sound was muffled by the kiss. His own tongue was losing the battle against Sonic's aggressiveness but he thought he was the one winning the battle downstairs.

Sonic sung a moan in his throat in union with his, finding no reason to try to cover it up. It only made him hesitate slightly before his tongue continued a rough grind against Scourge's. An arm started to wedge its self against Green's lower back to help pick up his hips a little more, crushing his against the other's with little restriction. Sonic tried to angle himself so that his bare shaft was rubbing lewdly against Scourge's while Scourge continued to gyrate against him. His mind was warped with sexual thoughts, the world around him disappearing with no interest. It was just him and his rival.

Sonic's eyelids opened a little to watch the other's face as he rose his head back in order to just grab onto Scourge's bottom lip, pulling it out a little, teasingly. Teeth threatened to break skin again as he suckled on his prize with a dazzling but hungry shimmer in his eyes.

He multi-tasked and flicked his wrist, smacking Scourge with a brutal sting against the side of his hip and butt cheek, tempted to try to turn him over so he could really bruise that ass. He was reluctant to move much at the moment, however; considering what risk there may be that Scourge would escape.

There was no way that green hedgehog was going to extend a mercy just so the other can flip him over for a quick fuck, however. Just didn't work that way. Not in his mind. Scourge was still fairly certain that he was in control of the situation and he was going to prove it! Seven inches gradually slid out of its protective pouch to grind against that other arching length. When Sonic looked down he could see that his bright eyes were closed, his mouth open, and tongue lapping up a mixture of saliva and cum on his lips.

His bruised bottom lip trembled seconds before he latched on thanks to the addition of his sensitive cock to the picture. It caused Scourge's whole body to shudder, back arching into that peach furred chest above him with unprecedented strain. The first time was a complete accident that resulted in him sinking almost parallel with the floor in a sudden show of weakness. Scourge wasn't done yet. The gears were turning, and it didn't take long to send his body into motion again.

Scourge raised his leg and simply needed to push to the point of being straitened to cause them to roll over again. He made his move before they even hit the ground in their new position. The hands firmly holding onto his waist took hold to force the Sonic's hips into the ground when they went down again, Sonic's back to the floor, and he landing on top of him. Their lengths rubbed together again thanks to their entangled bodies.

Sonic let go of Scourge's lip as they tipped over, immediately aware of Scourge's intentions, but seeming powerless (and distracted) to stop it. He did try to lean back the other way but he just kept falling back until those arched quills flattened to allow him to lay more comfortably.

Sonic's legs squirmed to wrap around him in defense, using those powerful muscles to tighten and constrict his waist. " Hey - " Scourge made sure to grab two handfuls of his counterpart's well rounded ass immediately after releasing his hips. His hands didn't stop there. They worked the contour of Sonic's body until they reached his knees. There he'd work to pry himself free first gently, then with a bit more force as his frustration grew. " Got an idea. Work with me here. " Neither of them were going to get off if they kept rolling around on the floor. His brain wasn't completely clouded by his desire yet. With what little rational thought Scourge had left he knew he thought he could create a happy medium.

The green hedgehog dismounted his captive while holding onto the underside of one of his knees. He took a step backwards on the rug beside him to force the blue hedgehog to roll on his side. Then Scourge laid back down, on his side, facing the opposite direction that his rival was. Letting go of that one leg he grabbed the one laying closest to the floor and brought it close to him so he'd be able to lay his head on top of it. He didn't plan to do so immediately. Instead he opted to play with the part of his face was now closest to. Blue's cock was given a tentative lick that sent his tongue rolling up one side to circle the base of the knot at the end. His lips closed in on it briefly, giving it a squeeze, before looking down the other end to Sonic's face. It was a slightly modified version of the 69 position.

Sonic's thoughts burst into oblivion as his eyes squeezed shut, lips trembling to moan at the mind-numbing attention that had Scourge indulging himself with the other's member. It made his hips twitch already and his salivation glands excrete with a hunger for more, an addiction to the corrupted feelings constantly making him lose self control.

When Scourge paused, he nearly whined; but glanced down, recognizing the reason as to why. He leaned in and attempted to show he could offer the same attention. Though hesitant, since he's only done this once before, he put one hand on the other's thigh nearest to him, and allowed his lips to brush over the other's head to his shaft. Sonic kissed it lightly in a teasing manner before sucking on a small portion just below the oozing slit, ignoring the heat building in his cheeks and the color turning his beige cheeks undoubtedly red.

Scourge looked back seconds too late to see his light half's reaction to that lusting lick. His lasting flustered expression was enough to make the deviant smirk. It faltered only slightly afterwards. Scourge couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the good hedgehog doing some very dirty work.

There was little more then a thin film of transparent fluid beforehand. Sonic's reward was a pearl of almost solid white forming at his tip. It seemed there was a difference in the makeup of his bodily fluids if he forced himself to wait. Holding it off after nearly getting off hours ago produced a thick, creamy, substance that had a hint of sweetness behind that familiar saltiness. Scourge knew the taste of himself all too well. Now he would experiment to see if his twin tasted different.

Teeth to cotton, Scourge ripped that constraining glove from his hand so he'd be able to apply the heated fur underneath directly to Sonic's skin. He did so immediately. Scourge's hand circled around the base of Sonic's fully erect cock to tease before his fingertips settled for the top side; the side furthest away from him. The green hedgehog used his hand to ease that heated flesh back into his waiting mouth where it was welcomed with his eager tongue. He too decided to go for the tip; nipping at the flesh along the underside before taking the head and inevitably the whole seven inches into his mouth. His throat spasmed in reflex to the girth invading his mouth leading that sensitive tip to be massaged by the soft muscles at the back of his mouth.

Sonic noted the subtle difference from the thick milky precum that met his determined tongue after closing his lips more firmly over the tip. The prehensile digit lapped fervently over the head to the underside as he moved his head in a little closer, taking in Scourge's scent through his nose and exhaling around the member from his mouth. He was able to appreciate the taste and texture a little bit better this time around.

A hand squeezed Scourge's thigh encouragingly though nearly faltered in his own actions at the talent Scourge showed off on his own tongue. Sonic nearly lost control over what he was doing, pausing for what felt like an eternity of seconds, before picking it back up again. His hips thrusted madly, once, but hard in hopes of somehow driving himself deeper into Scourge's inviting mouth. His whole body shook with a tremble of ecstasy as his flushed shaft strained, throbbing with built up sexual tension.

Sonic struggled to regain his composure and to catch his breath, returning the sucking friction in his mouth on Scourge's cock, and expressing a couple of lewd noises in the process.

One ear swiveled in the direction of the moaning blue hedgehog to listen intently to each sound that he made. The volume. The intensity. It was like playing a game of Hot Cold with another's body. Scourge listened to Sonic's reaction whenever he threw a new gesture into the mix. Very favorable ones were noted to be used later to get some leverage over a Mobian who was being incredibly bold tonight.

Scourge had been concentrating so hard that his buck caught him completely by surprise. The sound produced by muscles fluttering at the back of his throat in reflex was comparable to a drowning cat. He took a hold of Sonic's hip to ease him backwards a few inches since his action completely overwhelmed him, but he wouldn't deny the hedgehog completely. Gripping his hip, he himself pulled back while intensifying the suction on his length. A trail of saliva was left on the underside to be picked up shortly. Scourge had to bend his tongue slightly to fit the contour of his rounded tip when he gave it a long lasting lick that left him briefly exposed to the air.

Twisting his head, Scourge caught sight of his own hips grinding disparately for the heat of Sonic's mouth when he repositioned his head to look at the sensitive underside of his counterpart's member. Moving in, the green hedgehog started to give that pulsating vein a series of suckling kisses starting at the base. With each he closed his mouth around nearly an inch of his flesh, licked the surface, and suckled hard enough to leave the flesh a flustered color. Seven times from base to tip. The last lingered for a few precious seconds before he took the entire length into his mouth again, hardly able to contain the curve forming on the corners of his lips.

The blue hedgehog found it increasingly hard to lay there or focus on his own task. He wanted to drive the other crazy just as he felt he was doing to him. Sonic couldn't help but feel a tad intimidated in this field when the green hedgehog seemed to know exactly just what to do.

Blue said something, muffled and coursing vibrations through the other's flesh. It was a nagging beg or moan, that would have sounded like Scourge's name if not for the meat in his mouth. Something Sonic tried to stash further back, attempting to accept him into his throat without gagging too much. The initial reaction made him want to but he gulped around him nosily before pulling his head back, gradually leaning forward again to try a second time. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He was humming and being a lot more noisy than the other green hedgehog. This, he was aware of, and it frustrated him. It kept a permanent pink tint on his face as he struggled to hold back an approaching climax, certain to get him off in the next minute, if not sooner.

And in fact sooner than he thought. He exploded into Scourge's trap without any warning, hot burning seed gushing out to meet his waiting tongue and throat. Sonic's whole body shuddered and the hand on Scourge's leg squeezed tight; as he gasped around the shaft in his mouth. Sonic's eyes squeezed shut, euphoria washing over him as his muscles tightened, and then gradually relaxed.

'Gotcha. ' Scourge thought. He naturally knew that Sonic wasn't going to last long against him. Feeling him out with his sensitive tongue, he increased his pace with a few more quick bobs before pulling back at the onset of that overflow of salty white to come. He didn't remove him from his mouth completely; just pulled a little less than halfway out to give enough space for the impending flood.

Scourge took him in completely with a few quick pulses then allowed him to withdraw. Cleanup came in the form of a few long licks along each side of his spent flesh. His lips pressed against his swollen tip forcibly in hopes of urging out a few more drops. Only when he was satisfied with his work did he look down at Sonic in hopes of seeing the hedgehog's expression for himself before he caught wind and became stone faced again.

Scourge had what looked like a hint of smile, but it faded, when he grunted and forcibly bucked forward into the flustered one's mouth. Yep ... he still didn't get off even though it was apparent that he was close with his shivering and the few droplets of cum rewarded for the hero's valiant effort. Now would be the time he'd say something cocky. Not now. Scourge went on the move once again instead. After untangling himself from the other hedgehog, Scourge eased himself into a sitting position wincing only when a shot of pain erupted from his still bruised backside. He did so in a fashion not to dislodge himself from the warm cavity of his mouth.

Reaching down, he eased the Sonic's head into his lap and urged him to continue with a few encouraging strokes behind one each. Back against the lower half of the couch, he had a much better view in this position. He found himself more turned on by the sight of the blue hedgehog sucking him off then the act itself. The villain thought seeing the last minute or so without interruption would push him over the edge.

Sonic's actions became more clumsy and slow when he first got off but they were still satisfying. The blue hedgehog felt a bit more unmotivated now that he was getting over the spell his body felt under. He continued at it, however, not having much of a choice. Sonic sucked and rolled his tongue all over the head of his weeping cock. There was only so many tricks he felt as if he could perform at this point when he had this awful urge to just close his eyes and go to sleep.

The tip of his tongue slid against his slit as though he could violate the inside; but only light attempts that was followed soon after by a bobbing head and perverse gulps around the built up saliva and precum in his mouth.

Judging just by Scourge's outward appearance he seemed to be perfectly calm except for the hint of slight labored breathing. That was because the fiend knew how to control himself to some degree. Scourge only lost control at the onset, and it's grew to its critical point in little over a minute in this new position. The hand that stroked behind his ear slowly slid down the side of his face to his cheek, then left his body completely to join the other in gripping the couch cushion behind him. Hissing, Scourge planted both feet on the ground and started to pump himself into that addictive cavity with a rhythm more powerful than fast. The change from breathing from noise to parted lips happened sometime in the transition. Scourge's eyes closed briefly to feel it out for himself, panting. With a lick of lips still tainted with his counterpart's spicy flavor he gave one last heave forward; hoping to dive in deep to release near the back of Sonic's throat. His own groan was suppressed, especially when compared to the cries that Sonic gave to him when he returned the favor.

Scourge's seemingly boundless strength and energy left him temporarily. He had to rest on his elbows as opposed to his hands on the couch and slumped forward a bit. " Damn ... " The word was hardly comprehensible in between his own heavy pants. " ... stamina. " That one came out much more clearly. Peering down between his legs, he took in a sharp breath and continued. " ... we need to work on your stamina. "


	20. Long Intermission

Apologies for not updating in so long! I got horribly busy with finals and then the holidays and what's worse is that my laptop messed up on me. I'm using a new one and the role play log I edit into the story isn't on this laptop. That's why I've taken so long to update but stay patient and I will update again soon.

-Ranransonikku


End file.
